


Erotic Drabbles

by Lothlorienx



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex, Smut, dick x raven, raerob, raven x dick, raven x robin, robin x raven, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 55,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some erotic drabbles between Robin and Raven. Each its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hourly

Robin pushed deeper into Raven, eliciting more moans from her. In their intimacy, he could feel the surge of her powers; the emotions that she hid away finally coming to life.

He kissed up her neck, his hands reaching down to her hips. Beneath her lay his pillow, which they had used to thrust her up more.

He gave another hard thrust into her, making her gasp.

Raven wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, resting her legs on his shoulders. It was as though they had both silently agreed to not stop until he was as deep as possible.

Raven threw her head back, her mouth falling open. She moaned again, quietly, but still could not contain her pleasure. All over her body, her nerves worked away, tingling with pleasure.

Her legs trembled, and black energy seeped from her again.

Robin felt it like a rush of wind against his body. He groaned against her neck, riding out the sensation just as he rode her.

"You're quiet," he groaned.

Almost immediately he felt another surge of her power, going through him like a cutting wind. It made his skin tingle. He gave more hard thrusts into her to drown out the feeling.

He groaned again, and Raven repeated his groans.

Her hands, which had been grasping at the sheets, now came to his hair. She laced her fingers through it just as she brought her legs down from his shoulders, flattening as best she could against the bed. Her fingers dug into his hair, scratching at his scalp, running her hands through it in the most enticing patterns. From her lips fell sweet, dirty nothings.

Robin's pace was increasing, but yet Raven seemed to be the one aware of it more than him.

"Robin," she groaned his name for the first time that night. Knowing what effect it had on him. He nipped at her neck once more.

"I like it when you say my name," he told him.

A wicked smile flashed across his face.

"Do it again."

"Robin!" Raven groaned, on request. "Robin!"

"More," he told her.

"Robin—" Another surge of her dark powers, seeming to erupt from her very skin, filled the room. Just like wind this time; it made a swirling, blowing motion all around them. Papers and curtains and the bedsheets fluttered, and even sturdier objects were moved.

"Careful," he told her.

His hands slid underneath her, lifting her up off the pillow they had propped her up on. He pulled her body up closer to his, making her arch her back. It was another angle, giving a different sensation of pleasure.

Raven moaned again, louder than she had that night. Her hands now groped at her breasts, digging her nails into them, playing with them, squeezing at them, then stroking them in featherlight touches that felt like silk to her skin.

Robin loved the sight. He pounded himself into her, watching her breasts bounce with the motion.

Raven only bit her lips and groped herself harder, running her hands up and down her body. Reaching timidly down between their legs and flicking at her clit before gripping at the sheets once more.

She came.

Robin could feel by the clench of her muscles and the crackling of her powers, she came hard. Raven's entire body seemed on fire, her nerves aflame with the intensity of orgasm.

As the waves subsided, Robin feasted on her breasts, licking them, sucking at her nipples until they were both erect; wet and hard and slightly red.

Raven's heart pounded in her chest.

She sighed as she worked her nerves into a frenzy once more, focused her powers, and came again.

"Ro-bin!" she groaned.

The dark magic seemed to crackle around. Robin dropped Raven back down flat onto the sheets of his bed. The pillow that had held her hips up was lost within the new tangles of the bedsheets. Raven found it easily enough, pushing it under herself as Robin started a new pace again.

He breathed hard; Raven could feel him panting as he lay his head down close to hers. In the darkness, she could see fine beads of sweat at the base of his hairline. His arms trembled only slightly as he bent down to kiss her on the lips.

They both had been at it for hours.

All thanks to Raven, that night. Robin had a demanding erection that night, one that he needed to satisfy, and Raven of course was egging him on. Working him up so that now they both had spent hours going at it.

Raven let out a small whimper as she felt herself come close to the edge again.

Robin was pounding himself into her, trying to thrust himself into orgasm. Raven supposed that enough time had passed.

With another dark surge of her emotional powers, Robin's release came so quickly and so intensely that he yelled out. His voice rang pleasantly around the room, and his body finally collapsed down on her, completely spent.

He lay his head on her breasts.

Raven laced her fingers through his hair again, and stroked him.

"That was wonderful," she whispered to him. He couldn't answer yet, but Raven still saw a flicker of a small smile pass his face.

She brought her legs up and hugged them around Robin, tightening into a near choke-hold. She stared up at the dark ceiling, closing and opening her eyes slowly and at random, listening as Robin's labored breaths came easier and easier.

Until finally he had relaxed.

Raven rolled them both over, so that she now lay on top of him. Robin peered up at her through half-closed lids, watching as she still took in the sight of his body.

Reaching in between his legs, she stroked at his cock again, working him up once more.

"Raven…" Robin groaned. He gave another labored sigh and pulled the bedsheets over his face. His muscles twitched all over.

She played with him for a few more seconds before laying back down beside him, letting them both rest. As Raven lay still beside him, she could feel the exhaustion creeping into her body as well. Her leg muscles ached more as time went on.

"How long did we last?" Robin asked her, giving her a sleepy smile.

"I don't know. Honestly doesn't seem like that long…"

"For you maybe." He paused, closing his eyes and taking a few more gasps of air. "I'd say at least two hours."

Raven kissed his lips.

"Would you like me to stay the night?" she asked him sweetly.

Through the invisible surge of black magic and ghosting emotions, Raven could feel his entire being scream, Yes.


	2. The Chair

All the gods of Azar…

He knew how to fuck her just as well as he knew how to make love to her. He knew her well that he could give her what she wanted with so much as a look into her eyes.

And oh gods of Azar,

gods and goddesses and demi-gods and demi-goddesses and prophets and everything else looked upon,

he knew how to fuck her well.

His tongue pushed deep inside of Raven, and her breath came out in a raspy sigh. He swirled the tongue around inside of her, licking up her wetness before his tongue flicked out and moved to her clit, tasting it eagerly. His tongue darted in and out of his mouth, striking her so that her nerves nearly sang in pleasure.

His hands gripped at the soft skin of her ass, sliding up and down her thighs before coming to rest on her ass once more. He gripped at it softly, digging his nails in to tease her…just as the liked it.

Raven bent over more, leaning more of her weight into the chair in front of her. Robin had bent her over the chair in his room just as he had started to play with her, knowing by the gleam in her eye that she wanted to.

A quick dart of his eyes, and her eyes, and then they were there, Robin giving her head in the most glorious way possible.

She spread her legs out even more, and lowered herself down onto Robin's mouth more, wanting the sweet feeling of his tongue inside of her once more. And Robin knew it, for within that second he dove deep into her once more. His tongue, hot and wet, darted in and out of her, spiking at the soft skin and then swirling back to her clit, and trailing from there and back again and again.

"Robin," Raven breathed, and shifted more of her weight in front of her. Her feet nearly left the ground.

And then, sweet Azarath, he knew what she wanted yet again. Maybe it was the surge of her powers, thick and dark and seeping into the room, that made him so aware of her desires. Or perhaps it was how well he knew her by now. But whatever it was, he knew what to do next.

He pulled his mouth away from her, eyeing her greedily. He brought his hand down to smack at her ass, thumbing her clit to make her moan once more, before standing up.

His hands stroked up and down her back, drowning her in the pleasuring sensations. It felt so well, the way his hands touched her, gently massaging her back in long, slow sweeps. Robin's left hand found her hair, and he entwined his fingers into the silky purple strands, brushing through them.

Raven waited as he now stroked at his own self, his hand rubbing the bulge in his sleeping pants. A wicked look was in his blue eyes, and Raven hummed at the sight. Slipping his fingers past the waistband, he gripped at his cock, fingers toying with the head.

Dropping his pants down around his ankles, his erection sprung free. Never taking his eyes off of her, he moved his hand up and down over himself, agonizingly slow, watching Raven's eyes focus and un-focus on him.

Licking his lips, his hands came back to Raven's hips, his fingers stroking small circles around her skin.

"You want me…." he said teasingly, pressing his hips up against her backside.

Not penetrating her just yet, but letting his hardened cock push up against her thighs.

Raven released another moan, deep from the very back of her throat. Her eyelids flickered, and a wide, carefree smile passed her face.

"I want you…" she said back, bucking her hips back against him.

"You want me…"

"I want you…"

Robin leaned forward, kissing her cheek, her neck, her shoulders, and down her back. His tongue circled her clit once more before he thrust into her, going deep with one stroke.

Robin's breath hissed out. Squeezing his eyes shut, and taking a shuddering gasp. Raven loved the sight, and though he didn't know it, she was making this a bit more intense for him than normal.

The inky blackness of her powers that had crept into his mind, fueling arousal beyond compare. Making him ready to burst at any moment and then collapse, smiling and panting, still throbbing.

Nails biting into her skin, Raven leaned all her weight into the chair and brought her legs up around behind him, locked together at the ankles.

"Raven!" he groaned, slamming into her.

His pace was frantic. He pumped himself in and out of her at a speed Raven didn't think he could have achieved. In and out, desperate for a release that wouldn't come just yet. Raven shifted herself around, rhythmically, adding to their pleasure, and their ever-increasing climax.

She bit her lip as her nerves burned icy-hot, and she felt her climax get closer with each passing moment. Robin burying himself to the hilt into her, crying out her name.

Dear Azarath, he knew how to fuck her well…


	3. Moth to a Flame

She could have had him, if she wanted to. She could have easily crept into his room, woken him from his sleep, and made rapid love to him right then and there. Go to him in the night like she had done before.

But the intensity of the day, the nonstop battles that had drained everyone's bodies. They all slumped to bed that night, trying not to move to much. They ached and they wanted sleep.

Raven felt the same way; her own body was worn and tired and her eyelids felt heavy.

But she wanted Robin; on her life, she wanted him so badly.

It was like fire in her mind, burning strong and steady, keeping her just awake enough to keep her fantasizing, dreaming about him. She wanted him to penetrate her like a needle penetrates a vein.

It was strange for such a bloodthirsty thought to wander through her mind, but with her mind in torrents, nothing seemed strange.

She breathed in deeply, and sighed out, still fantasizing about Robin and her, entwined together and reaching their high. Her eyelids were flickering fast as visions filtered through her mind, the feeling of skin on skin.

Raven could hear the phantoms of her thoughts as though they were real: of Robin calling out her name lovingly, sighing her name, groaning her name. All of it becoming a mantra of Raven, Raven, Raven...

Yes...

Raven thought to herself, her tongue darting out to lick at her lips. She huffed out a sigh of breath and rolled over on the bed, twisting the sheets around her until she found the right tangle. Her legs wrapped around a section of the fabric, and she rubbed her legs up against the soft, cool sheets.

Her desire pressed down onto her heavily, seeming to consume her mind. Though sleep pressed down onto her, making her unsure of what state she was in. Half awake and half asleep.

She needed him, she decided then. She needed him. Not like a moth drawn to a flame, but like a woman drawn to a mirage, stumbling towards it on bleeding feet.

n

On her knees in front of him, and him behind her, kissing at her neck. The way she wanted him, for him to be enraptured in reality. Just like he was in her mind. Drawn to her like addiction. Ramming himself into her.

Blood was rushing in between her legs, heating her.

Another hot bolt went through her body, making her gasp despite herself. A new flame seemed to have been kindled, hot and bright, making her desires intense, spinning out of control in her head.

Robin's hands would reach forward, grabbing at her breasts with eager fingers, groping them harshly then stroking them to soothe the burn. He'd whisper into her ear, still playing with her, toying with her. All the while thrusting into her, hitting the perfect spot again and again and again.

Just as she could imagine it in her mind, she felt as though she could feel it in real life.

Robin would kissed up and down her spine, leaving a bright red love bite onto her shoulder, his tongue darting over the skin. His hands would then stroke down from her breasts, the tips sliding over her abdomen before he started fingering her clit.

Her fingers twitching, circling her faster and faster, until Raven was reaching climax.

And, in her dreams, she did reach her climax. The feeling was hot and icy at the same time, flowing in between her legs and making small beads of sweat on her body, even as she slept. Without knowing, her hips slid against the sheet as the climax was drawn out, twisting around the same strange way dreams do.

Dawn breaking against her eyes, hours later, and she woke with the same name on her lips, "Robin."


	4. On the Mind

This time it was raw.

Not rough, but raw.

He was already naked by the time Raven had gotten there, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace and closing her in a squeezing hug. Raven's body pushed back up against him in his tight hug, rubbing at his skin through her clothes.

Letting her go, Raven spun around to look him in the yes.

A fire burned in those bright blue eyes, a desire that beckoned to her and made blood rush to heat her body, and she felt herself become wet at the arousal. Giving him a wicked smile, she parted her lips and kissed him hard, sliding her tongue out to lick at his lips before giving into their wild desires once more.

"I need you, right now," he said to her.

Raven was shedding her clothes quickly, unclasping her cape and kicking off her shoes, unzipping her bodysuit and tugging it down off of her, leaving her standing in nothing but her black lingerie. Robin hugged at her again, and actually lifted her up off the floor this time, his hands coming down to grip at her thighs. In their position, Raven rocked her body up against him.

She hated the feeling of the fabric between them, even if it was so skimpy as simple bra and panties. It was still too much; she needed to feel their skin hot against each other, as close as they could get with no interruptions.

Her black powers emanated forth, and the clasp of her bra snapped open and was tugged from her chest, sliding from her spread arms and then gone. Placing her feet back down onto the ground, the same happened with her panties, the black magic losing them as well.

A curse fell from his lips as he pushed Raven back up against the wall.

They were kissing again, hard and fast and desperate. Like trying to forget what had happened to them both only hours ago, and the turmoil that was soon to come. They had to forget that, and lose themselves in their pleasure once again.

Raven let out a groan as Robin positioned himself between her legs, the tip circling around her opening.

Her fingers laced through his dark, black hair, and gripped at his scalp as his cock slid fully into her, wasting no time in setting a fast pace. Another groan escaped her lips; she closed her eyes and bit her lips, letting herself feel nothing but him and her and the achingly fast pace between their legs.

Robin felt amazing to her.

He always did, knowing how to pleasure her as the two of them had fucked more and more, but this was something completely different. This was raw to them both; like emotions feeding off of each other or their blood arousing them so much they could barely think.

His hands came to rest gently on her hips, the soft pads of her fingers giving a small press into her flesh and delicately petting at her skin.

Small tears started to form in Raven's eyes as Robin rode her hard and fast. He buried his head into her neck, kissing her again and again.

He gave a hard thrust into her, making Raven bang back into the wall behind them. It didn't hurt at all, but only aroused her more. "Robin," she whispered out.

Robin continued to thrust in and out of her, his hands tracing all over her body, finding all the spots so sensitive that she loved to have touched, trailing his hands along. His hands were at her breasts one moment, stroking them softly before moving down and stroking her stomach and then rubbing her hips. Then he touched her arms, and his fingers traced along her neck, from the sensitive middle all the way to the jawline.

Another moan escaped Raven's lips, louder this time, and Robin could feel her muscles clenching around his cock.

Raw and hard, they rode each other, their hips seeming to move with a mind of their own, both of them desperate for the sweet release they both craved.

Only Robin seemed like he was having a delay.

Raven felt herself coming, her black powers seeping from her being and filling the room with faint traces of her magic before fading off. A stream of gentle, caressing darkness at her fingertips. Her body felt on fire, icy-hot and and tingling with pre-orgasm.

Her breath came in shuddering gasps, and her hips were bucking wildly against Robin.

His name kept falling from her lips like a mantra, and she made no attempt to stop.

"Robin, Robin, Robin…"

He loved it when she called his name, no matter what time and place. He grabbed her hips against, moving them forward, and slammed into her again. Her head tilted back and she gave a soft moan.

Bracing herself with her hands, one of her legs came up to straddle him.

She was close, she was so close.

With a shuddering breath, she climaxed. Her eyes opened wide and her body started trembling, and a wide smile crossed her face. The feeling was so heavenly.

And Robin's eyes focused in on every second of it, watching as his lover came thanks to him.

He fucking loved watching her come.

"Raven," he groaned her name, and in a single swift motion, picked her up off the floor.

Raven's legs came around to straddle him as he held her up.

He thrust in and out of her wildly, each stroke getting him closer and closer to his own climax. He kept pressing kisses to her shoulder and neck before locking his lips onto hers. Curses occasionally fell from his lips as he did her raw.

Any moment now, he was about to climax hard, and Raven would most likely come completely undone once more. She already was about to climax again.

Minutes passed between them, and still Robin rode her, haven't not yet peaked.

Sweat was beading on his skin, and a streak of it fell from his temple and down his neck. He groaned as Raven's muscles clenched around his cock once more, and his legs started shaking hard.

"Let's hit the bed," he said.

Raven fell down onto his sheets with a small bounce. Robin was crawling on top of her instantly, his hand stroking his cock to work himself up once more. He was kissing her roughly, trying to drown every feeling with just her.

He was in her again, his hands on her hips, and thrusting wildly into her.

Robin was starting to get tired, and his legs were shaking so bad he felt he might collapse. Raven seemed to sense it…well, did sense it, since she was an empath, after all.

She slid back further onto the bed and pulled Robin down with her.

"Thanks," he breathed.

Raven pulled a pillow beneath her head. She rolled over onto her back as Robin nudged her legs open with his hands.

Wasting no time, he entered her once more.

In between the hard thrusts that drove Raven wild with lust, and the enticing licks and kisses on her breasts, Raven sensed a dark emotion within Robin. She just moaned again, louder, stoking the flames that burned at Robin's skin.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he fucked her wild, trying to drive the thought from both of their minds.

But still, Raven felt she had to ask.

"There's something on your mind. What it is?"

Robin groaned, and rolled onto his side, hands still digging into her hips. He was trying not to break concentration, and although Raven kissed him with every ounce of passion she had in her, there was just something there that needed an out.

Raven could feel it in his emotions; dark and rough and and needle-like, an emotion that seemed to crawl over her ribs. Robin was sending her a lot of intense emotions, but the pain was greater than his pleasure. Even as Raven's lead lulled back as Robin thumb slid over her clit, she still couldn't rid herself of the burden.

Neither could he.

A pained sigh escaped his lips as he fell back against the bed, pulling Raven closer to him. She leaned her head on the pillow, watching him closer, trying to read the emotions that were passing over his face. Lust was still there, that wicked glimmer in his eyes as he looked at her, naked with messed hair and a thin sheen of sweat on her skin.

He stroked at Raven's arm, knowing that she would not let this go away until he said what was wrong. Even if he could get rid of that thick emotional burden weight down on him, Raven would still want to know what was troubling him.

"Raven," he said calmly, pressing a kiss to her lips, "you know what has happened."

She did know what had happened. The memories were still fresh in her mind, and what she hadn't experienced herself, Robin had told her later on, when they had finally found each other amongst the blood and rubble. Her own memories were enough to burden her, but Robin's emotions felt different. There was more to this.

She knew that just as she knew his real name was Richard.

Her hand came down on his chest, resting just over his heart. She could feel the steady pace of it thumping up against her hand, still quickened from their rapid love-making. Robin's hand came to rest over hers.

...

Raven rode him hard, her legs trembling and her breath coming out in ragged gasps, but she didn't care, couldn't feel the strain on her body but only the sweet, sweet coming of climax. A pleasure shooting through her core like static, waiting for the final epic release to come like lightning.

She groaned, pushing herself down onto Robin harder.

"Raven," he called out, before his voice melded into a long moan.

If they both kept at it like this, fucking each other senseless all night, they wouldn't be able to walk the next day. An arousing thought, but not very practical either.

"Dick," Raven said, leaning in close to him and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

Their touches became softer on each other, not as desperate or as harsh, with circular bites from their nails appearing on their skin. Even their kisses became softer and sweeter, a gentle cadence of their breath.

Sighing, Raven lay down on the mattress, resting her body comfortably against the sheets and the pillows, and pulling the blankets up around her. Robin, his body still hot from the sex, still lay on top of the covers, trying to cool himself down. It wasn't long before the cold air started to take its effect, and he was shivering, scrambling to get underneath the covers with her.

"You're having trouble orgasming," she said frankly.

Robin only shrugged.

He was unmasked, thankfully, so Raven could look into his deep blue eyes. So many different emotions were in them, and Raven could only pick out a few.

"I'll tell you…" he said at last.


	5. Apricots

Robin pulled the green glove from his hand and let it lay on his lay, draping it over the erection that was pressing up against the fabric of his pants. No one noticed, thankfully, otherwise it might have been awkward.

Walking his fingers over to where Raven sat, he tapped at her knee and her legs parted for him, letting him slip his ungloved hand right between her legs and dip behind the black fabric of her suit.

Trailing his fingers up and down, he slid his fingers inside of her to wet his fingers before moving his fingers back around the length of her. The wetness of his fingers slid inside of her gloriously, and her normally pale face started to blush a shade of pink.

Like an apricot.

Glancing his eyes from Raven, openly enjoying herself, and the apricots that lay on the table before them, he concluded they were pretty much the same color.

The damned meeting had lasted all night, surpassed the early morning hours, and now they were being served breakfast at the table while people still droned on and on. Robin had stopped listening about four hours ago, so he didn't know what was happening anymore.

Raven had stopped listening about six hours ago.

Robin circled two wet fingers over Raven's clit, drawing a quiet sigh from her. Continuing to circle her, his middle finger pushed back inside of her, pumping in and out of her at a steady pace.

Well, now they knew why the middle finger always meant 'fuck you.'

They both smirked at the thought, knowing what the other was thinking. Their minds weren't linked together, but they had pretty much been having a quiet conversation going between the two of them for hours now.

Raven tapped her fingers up against the table, careful not to click her nails. Robin's fingers were moving quickly, his entire hand seeming to be groping her. In turn, each of his fingers had been inside of her, rotating and thrusting and teasing.

He paid special attention to her clit, wanting to see how subtle she could be about an orgasm at a table full of people. Raven licked her lips as Robin's thumb massaged at her clit. Her hands balled into fists and she gave another breathy sigh.

Raven, glancing around the table, saw that no one was looking at the two of them, so she let herself indulge.

Her hands stilled, her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes closed as she leaned back in her chair. Her entire body felt on fire, icy-hot waves of pleasure going through her and making her legs tremble. The sensation between her legs was so sweet that time seemed to stall for her, letting her continue her climax for as long as possible.

Opening her eyes again, once she had finally come down, she saw Robin smirking at her, re-gloving his wet hand and pulling down his own pants…


	6. Paperwork

There was a desk in almost every room inside the Titans' Tower. Everyone had a desk in their bedroom, and all the main rooms had desks. Even if it was specifically a desk, there would be a specific space that acted as a desk.

Raven noticed this long ago. When the Tower had just been constructed from the ruins of the alien ship.

There was a desk everywhere, or so it seemed.

So it was not surprising when she and Robin finally laid together on top of one. It played out just like any bed scene: the kissing, the shedding of clothes, the roaming hands and foreplay.

Robin had lifted her up onto the desk in his bedroom, her naked body laying across the polished wood, pushing all the files and papers and random collectibles off onto the floor.

Neither of them cared.

Robin had crawled up on top of desks with her, kicking off his shoes and peeling off his mask and groping for the undersides of the desktop, hands clenching onto the edges of the table.

The scent of lemon duster was overpowering to her.

Also let it be known that Robin's desk was old; still well put together, but the friction from their frantic thrusting was soon making the old wooden and metal desk creak, the joints and screws of the thing fighting to out-scream the two of them.

And so it was this night that as Raven sat down on top of it, pushing the contents to the floor and laying her naked body across the polished wooden surface, the desk made a slight creaking sound as she climbed on top.

She ignored it.

"Look guys," Robin was saying, trying to brush off his horniness as casual, "I would love to play volleyball with you, but I've got some paperwork to do."

"Oh come on, you've always got paperwork to do," complained Beast Boy. His voice was oddly high-pitched, even for him. It was a tone he normally took on when he complained.

"I know. But try to understand. I've got something on my desk that I just can't ignore."

Raven nearly snorted at that.

"Alone at last," Robin said to her, turning to meet her gaze just as the automatic metal door slid shut. He practically sauntered over to her.

Raven could see the beginning bulge of his growing erection through the green fabric of his pants. He bent over the desk to kiss her, right before he unsnapped both of his shoes and kicked them underneath the nearby bed.

"My new nickname is paperwork?" Raven asked him coyly.

"Do you not like that?" He didn't wait for her to answer. Instead, he bent over her once more, kissing her on the lips, her neck, her shoulders, and along the upper part of her back, following the path of her spine.

Raven's eyes fluttered shut, and she relished in the feeling of his kisses.

"No, no," she said after a long pause. "I mean, think of all the awkward situations you could avoid with the name 'paperwork.' Imagine; 'Hey, Robin, what are you doing?' 'Oh, just doing some paperwork.'"

Robin chuckled before kissing along the length of her spine again.

He pulled his green gloves off and ran his fingertips over her skin. She shivered at his gossamer touches, tracing along her skin so slowly. When the pattern changed, Raven only thoughtlessly enjoyed it at first. Then she recognized the pattern.

With his fingers, he was writing invisible words onto her back.

In cursive.

Raven

Was the first word that she recognized, being drawn over her back with invisible strokes. She shivered again as Robin's hands continued their path over her body.

I love you, I love you, I love you

,

R

O

B

I

N

That was the main thing he was writing on her back. But she caught other phrases as well, some more innocent than others.

Applying more pressure to her skin, he wrote the words on her with his fingers. And then, for added effect, BLOW ME.

"Robin!" she gasped.

Her eyes fluttered open again, just as Robin removed his shirt in one swift movement and bent over again to kiss at her. He sucked hard at random patches of her skin, twisting his tongue out and then giving her another kiss. All the while tracing the path down her spine and heading quick between her legs.

"Robin!" she gasped again, just as he had finally crawled on top of her and connected his tongue to her clitoris. The warm feeling of arousal spread all the way through her as the first vibrations worked their way through her.

"This should at least be fair," Raven said. Using her powers, she tore off Robin's pants, ripping the sturdy fabric in various places. Not that it mattered, he had more, and this wasn't the first time she had actually shredded his clothing in attempt to get to him.

She rolled over, flat onto her back and took him into her mouth eagerly. With a single stab of his tongue, her back arched off the wooden surface, her voice humming with pleasure.

Then it was Robin's turn to hum.

The vibrations were deep, reverberating between her legs and into the pit of her stomach. She sucked harder at his skin.

That was not the only desk they laid on. The one in Robin's bedroom had soon creaked to its life's end, nearly falling apart on top of each other, giving Robin the worse of the bruises. Raven had flown away, levitating safely above the wreckage.

Desks were all over the Tower, and laying upon each one seemed to be Robin's newest obsession, and Raven's newest guilty pleasure. Robin coaxed her onto each desk, licking at her skin and calling her his paperwork, that he simply had to do.


	7. Bad Books

There was a lot to be said about the power of words and the way they can enrapture people. To Raven, to be drawn into their world and see entire stories within her head was one of the best experiences ever.

It was easy to see why she was so often lost in a book.

Even when the book she was reading was harsh and draining, the visuals scary and the emotional distress of the characters setting her on edge, making her clench her jaw and furrow her brow. She wanted to stop reading the book, put it down and get far away from the emotional turmoil that was playing out upon the pages, but she couldn't put it down. It was too interesting, and she needed to know what was going to happen next.

Her eyes were scanning the words quickly, and she was flipping through the pages in a desperate attempt to get to a part of the story where things weren't so depressing.

Things only got worse for the characters. Raven chewed her lip.

All the while, Robin watched her, watching the expressions on her face go through the subtle changes as the scenes changed before her. She looked like she was in pain, but her eyes were darting fast.

Robin didn't know what was happening in that book, and he didn't want to find out.

Raven had actually broken a few lightbulbs as she read it, and if the book had so much emotional power over her, he didn't think that he'd be able to handle it too much either. He had tried reading a few books of hers, on nights when he bunked over in her bedroom and couldn't sleep.

All the books were either too dull, too technical, too cheesy, or too gory. Nothing that he wanted to finish.

Raven was desperate to finish her book. A torrent of emotions tore through her as she read the words on the page: hope, fear, disgust, sadness, reservation, and then horror at the next string of words, followed by so much sadness it turned into melancholy.

And….arousal?

What the hell?

Of all the emotions she was feeling, and of all the emotions that she should be feeling, arousal shouldn't be on the list. She scanned the former pages, eyes darting over the words in attempt to find what had aroused her for no reason. Nothing.

Just as she reached for the bookmark, she felt Robin's hand working its way between her legs.

Oh.

That's what had aroused her.

She sighed in relief, grateful that it was Robin's caressing hands instead of some sickness she might have gotten from reading those terrible string of words. He was stroking her inner thigh, groping at the soft skin so near her heat.

With his long fingers reaching forward, he pressed the pad of his fingers up against her clit, arousing her even further. Through no conscious motion, she bucked her hips subconsciously against his hand, once more as her began slow circular motions around her.

He leaned forward and started pressing kisses to his skin, mainly on the sides of her neck and on her shoulder.

His eyes glanced up, and he started to scan the words on the page, too. He was reading along with Raven, as he glanced over her shoulder while delivering kisses to her.

Even without the buildup of the full story, he could see why Raven was so distressed over it…and so enraptured. He could only read a few lines of the story before he came to the section of a girl having a protruding bone through her chest, and that was it for him.

Without knowing it, his soft strokes around Raven's clit had become harder, more focusing, and he was making her even hotter that way.

Raven let out a full-throated moan.

The book nearly dropped to the floor, but she caught it just in time, placing the bookmark safely back inside the pages.

"Raven, please stop reading that book," Robin said, no longer able to take it.

Raven's brow furrowed as she turned to the next chapter. Robin groaned and ran a hand through his hair before trying to seduce her again. Raven now lay on her stomach, propped up on her elbows to read her book. Robin crawled on top of her back, his hands sliding up and down her.

Her muscles seemed sore. He pressed his hands down to massage the sore muscles, and Raven's focus wavered. Though Robin couldn't see it, she closed her eyes at his touch. When long moments of her not having turned the page passed them both by, Robin assumed his efforts were working.

He lowered his hands and groped at his ass, giving it a soft squeeze before pressing his nails to the skin warningly.

His hands moved back between her legs, teasing her clit more than anything. Tapping it lightly before two of his fingers slid forward to start rotating it again. Raven's book finally fell closed, forgotten on the bed.

She spread her legs wider for him.

"More," she breathed out.

Her hips lifted and dipped, lifted and dipped again, moving along to his rhythm. His rotating touch she was already used to, and the same subtle motions she knew so well. Her hips bucked up again, rising to meet his fingers.

Robin's middle finger slid inside of her, easily since she was so wet. He thrust his finger in and out of her for a few moments, feeling her body respond with gasps and muscle clenches.

"You have my full attention, Robin," she said to him.

Her body lifted off the bed, and she was on her knees in front on him. Robin smiled a wicked smile, enjoying the sight before him.

"I know," he said, and hooked his fingers.

After having teased her beyond control, Raven sank her head down to the sheets on her bed, gasping and sighing. Still, Robin continued to toy with her, not giving her the release she wanted.

But at least she wasn't thinking of that damn book.

Caressing the inside of her thigh only made her more impatient, more eager for release. Her entire body jumped as Robin slid two of his fingers from her clit, down her labia, and then inside of her once more.

Zinthos be cursed, she couldn't stand it much more.

"Robin," she groaned, turning her head to look back at him, "if you don't give it to me now, I'll take matters into my own hands."

"You mean you'll end this—" his thumb stroked her clit "—and go back to reading your book?" he teased.

Raven couldn't respond for a moment, because of Robin's thumb, but she found her voice after a long moment. "No," she said, "I mean I'll start pleasuring myself instead…and I'll make you watch."

"Now that's a lesson I wanna be taught."

Her leg flashed overhead, and Robin ducked expertly, avoiding getting kicked in the face. Raven's leg had shot over his head as she spun around onto her back, splaying her legs wide before him. She didn't say anything, didn't bother to look at him, but she lay back and worker her hand furiously over herself, trying to relieve the burn Robin had instilled in her.

Robin sat back and watched her for a few moments.

His eyes grazed up and down her body, taking in every beautiful moment of what was happening. Raven's open legs with her hand moving between them, her breasts shaking while her body writhed beneath her hand, and the looks that crossed her face.

Golden.

Eventually, he leaned forward, deciding to help her reach her climax. His fingers pushed into her wetness while her fingers teased her clit. Laying down half on top of her, Raven pushed a desperate kiss to his lips.

A smirk appeared on his face, and a second later Raven climaxed. As she rode out the waves of pleasure, Robin kissed her cheek lightly before curling up into the sheets.

He noticed that the book had fallen off the bed, sometime.

Sneaking a glance at Raven, he could see that she was still wrapped up in the intensity of her orgasm. With a kick, he sent the book sliding under the bed.


	8. Anger and You

"Why?"

The question seemed to burn in Robin's raw throat, sore from yelling—and a small bit of crying—but mostly yelling. Angry, furious yelling that seemed to have no end.

"Why, Raven, why did you do it?"

His voice was loud and raw. She could only imagine the pain in his throat that he would have tomorrow, once he finally calmed down. Had some good sleep.

"Well," Raven yelled back, fully defiant, "someone had to go after this lead!"

"I didn't want anyone going after this lead!" Robin shouted back. "I wasn't even sure it was a lead! It could have been anything! Why did you leave?!" His voice was wavering, like he was on the verge of angry tears again.

His emotions were thick, stifling, and Raven was catching them full force, butting up against her mind. She bared her teeth against the force of his anger. There was so many emotions that seemed to be consuming him that it was like a hurricane in Raven's mind.

"You were driving me insane with all your nonsense!" Raven lied. Not true, and not the right thing to say.

She felt a headache coming on.

"Nonsense?" How Robin's voice was still functional was beyond her. "Raven! You were stupid to go alone! Do you know how dangerous that was? Nonsense? Nonsense? How are my warnings against danger nonsense?!"

"I'm plenty strong, I'll have you know. And fully able to take care of myself. I'm a grown woman, and I don't need the constant protection of the team! I brought you back good information, so why are you angry?!"

Raven felt herself on the verge of angry tears, too.

Both Robin's and Raven's were so thick together that they were mixing and feeding off of each other. Something was about to snap.

"I know you're strong, but—" he cut off suddenly, pulling back. His anger seemed to dissipate completely, only to be replaced by an emotion couldn't entirely read.

"But what?" she asked him, her voice bordering on gentle. He said nothing. Only looked down at the ground awkwardly. His silence became annoying. "But what?" she asked again, more forcefully this time.

He remained silent.

Raven clenched her teeth together, trying to gauge his expression. He was still fuming mad with her.

"But I'm not good enough?" she asked curiously. "But I'm not you? But I'm not trustworthy enough?"

"No!" Robin shouted back at her. "No! That's not it!"

"Then what? What problem do you have with me going alone? Everyone else does it from time to time! And I had full communication with the team! What is the problem?" Her voice raised loud enough to echo through the small room.

"You don't understand, Raven, I could have lost you!"

And there it was. The final confession, the breaking of the emotional tension. The hurricane violently swirling around now swirling down the drain. Raven said nothing, not sure what to say.

At last, she said to him, "You can lose all of us! At any given moment! Don't you know that!" Her own voice was raw from the yelling. "I'm putting myself at risk simply by being here, being a part of this team."

"Stop!" Angry tears were now spilling out of Robin's eyes, leaving wet streaks down his fevered skin.

"But its the truth, Robin!" She took a step forward, till she was only a few inches from his face. "Robin, I lead the same dangerous life you and all of my teammates do. You could lose me with just a simple mistake of forgetting the activate the laser light field—"

That was enough.

Robin couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her up against the wall. "Don't talk like that." A husky voice choked by a knot in his throat. It was the most emotional she had ever heard him. She didn't even know so much emotion was possible in a single person.

Of course, she had always tried to put distance between her and overpowering emotions. But now he had her here, bearing down on her with his sorrow and angry.

"Robin—"

"Don't talk like that!" she said again, giving her shoulders a small shake. He pressed up against the wall with her, and Raven could feel the familiar pressure up against her thigh as Robin hugged her.

"Something else you want to talk about?" she asked him.

He pulled away from her, breaking the hug. Giving Raven full sight of his raging erection. It was pressing against the seams of his pants, hard enough to make it look like the fabric was struggling.

"That's a very noticeable erection, Robin," Raven told him.

His face flushed red at the mention.

"Don't try to change the subject," he murmured. "You haven't been listening to me for the past month now and—"

He spun around to face her again. She still leaned against the wall, her eyes seeming to drill into his mind. The look was so intense he felt that his skin was being stripped away and his entire life was now being judged before her.

His face turned even redder.

Raven's eyes glanced down to his erection. He was hard. Not a half-mast, or merely excited for the moment, or still slightly soft as in foreplay. He was hard. How long had he been erect?

Raven smirked as she thought of that.

"Are you even listening to me?" Robin asked her. Raven's eyes went back to his face. She seemed to say, 'no,' with just a single glance.

With another hoarse sentence, one that Raven couldn't exactly catch, he was back on her again, slamming her up against the wall and kissing her hard. Raven's hands came up to claw at his hair as she returned his kisses harshly.

Their lips locked onto each other while their hands sought for each other blindly. The reached out, raking down their skin, scratching them through their clothing as they began to trace to the next path.

Robin was still pushing her up against the wall, his hips grinding into her own.

Robin reached down between her legs and tore her bodysuit wide open, shredding the fabric and pulling it away from her exposed sex. Raven tore his clothes, too, ripping the fabric away just as easily as he had hers.

With a groan, Robin plunged into her, burying himself deep in a single stroke. Raven had barely had time to throw her leg over his hip.

He did her fast, letting his pent up rage and stress fuel his body. Even as the pleasure began to become raw, and small amounts of pain flashed through them both, it was so intense and addicting and pleasing they couldn't stop.

Raven groaned the entire time, her head falling back and her eyes closing while her hands sought every surface of Robin's body. She needed him close, as close as she could get him.

Hot kisses and burning damp skin and deep thrusting, a frantic build towards climax that kept getting more intense by the moment, and nails biting desperately into skin, and the need for each other. The need for each other stronger than anything.

And then it was done.

They had come at the same time, hard and fast and crying out, and then their bodies had become limp, relaxing against each other. Their taught muscles had become light water.

They lay on the floor together, still breathing hard and clinging to each other. Robin pulled Raven's head close to his, and for a moment Raven thought that he was going to kiss her.

But he didn't.

He whispered her name, something about love and listening, and clasped his hands to her body tightly.


	9. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have to put a mild trigger warning on this, for mentions of emotional distress when the two of them are talking. They talk about stuff that may be triggering to some people...

Darkness was crowding in on her mind. It wasn't exactly unwelcome, but it created a strange clenching feeling in her gut.

Robin seemed to sense something was wrong immediately.

"Rae?" he said.

She clenched her legs around his body, not wanting him to pull away from her. "Yes?" she replied with bated breath. Her entire body was trembling, having gone through a succession of orgasms that night. Still…

"…There something you wanna talk about?" he asked after a while, still spearing himself into her at rapid pace. Despite his roughness, his voice was gently, and even. No one could have suspected that he was currently fucking her hard.

"Not at all."

"You sure?" With a groan, he reach his hands behind her, and brought her up to a sitting position. He leaned back, and she slid forward to straddle his lap, still grinding her body up against, savoring the feeling of his cock inside her.

"Like you would stop anyway…" Raven said.

"I would…if you asked," Robin told her back. His lips were at her neck again, kissing her and nipping at the skin. His arms were like a vice around her back, nearly crushing her body up against his.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Not at all!" That came out louder than Raven had expected.

She groaned and moaned in attempt to play it off, but Robin didn't care. He loved listening to her voice, no matter what she was saying. Even more she was moaning his name.

Raven's back arched as she got closer to climax, and her searching hands quickened over his body, her fingers actually biting into his skin as she groped at his body. Robin lifted her up a bit more, shifting their position so that he could penetrate her deeper.

That had elicited a long, drawn out, breathy moan from Raven.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice in his ear. After bouncing up and down on him for a few moments of blissful silence, Raven's voice whispered again, "Robin, put your hands right here."

She grabbed his hands and moved them away from her back, guiding them up to her breasts. Robin ran his fingers over them tenderly before giving them a small squeeze, and another sigh escaped from her lips. He continued to play with her breasts, each sigh and moan egging him on. So long as she kept this erotic music of hers continuing, he wouldn't ever take his hands away from her body.

"Harder," she whispered.

Robin gave it his all, pistoning in and out of her as fast as he could. Raven's head rolled back and her moans increased, and her legs actually started to shake. He sank his mouth to her breasts, which were bouncing with the force of his thrusting. He swirled his tongue around her nipples, before sliding the tongue to the underside of the skin.

The music she made drove him completely wild.

He could tell she had almost come.

"Come, Raven," he whispered, his voice tickling the wet skin of her breasts. "Come, climax for me…hard."

For at least the fourth time that night, she did as he had said. She bit her teeth down on her lip to keep her wavering scream from filling the room, and there was a dark burst of energy as her powers collided with the outside world, shattering the glass of a few picture frames that he had.

"Of Azarath, Robin, amazing…"

"You want another one?" Robin asked her coyly. He pulled back just enough to ram into her again, making her gasp. Her gasp turned into a soft moan. She leaned her head up against his shoulder, still rocking up body up against his, riding out the very last of the sensations.

"Possibly."

She paused while he had his way with her, stimulating himself into his own climax for the second time that night. Shaking, shuddering, moaning and groaning, and finally the most arousing look passing across his face as he came with her body.

They moved back onto the bed, knowing it would be another ten minutes before either of them could go again. There was a bottle of water sitting on the nightstand, one that Raven hadn't shattered during one of her many climaxes, and Robin swigged down the water greedily.

"You want some?" he asked, offering the bottle to her.

Raven drank up, unaware of just how much energy she had exerted.

"Thanks."

Robin's voice was breathy as he spoke, still trying to catch his breath. It made him seem all the more hotter to Raven. She loved seeing him completely undone like that.

"So," Robin panted, "what would you like me to do next time?" He kissed at her ear, then nipped at it. "On your knees? On the floor? Would you like me to kiss you—" his finger slid between her legs, "here?" As he spoke, his lips kept trailing along her skin.

His kisses were sweet.

"Would you like me to talk dirty to you? I remember you once saying something about that a while back?"

Raven hummed in thought.

Since her mind was still thick with darkness, she seemed to be thinking something else entirely. She squeezed her eyes shut as Robin slid his finger inside her wetness, and opened them again as his fingers slid out of her.

"Actually," she said back to him, cupping his face, "I want you to tell me something."

"Okay," he said, kissing her wrist. It was the wrist she had thought about slitting earlier. She was lucky he didn't know that, and that she had not actually attempted that.

Her skin was so soft and fragile underneath his kiss.

"What would you like me to tell you?"

"Do you love me?" It was the first thing out of her mouth, and the first thought that had come to her mind. She was sure he did, even if just in a platonic way, but she needed to hear those words. Reassurance for his love for her.

"Of course I do, Rae," Robin whispered back to her. He kissed her wrist again, then settled his hand on her hip.

"Remember when I—went inside your mind?" The words she had to push out into the air, because they were so hard to speak. Robin nodded, sobering a little.

"What's this about, Rae?" he asked her.

"Well, if you went inside my mind, and knew things about me that I'd hidden away… If you were to discover something awful about me, would you still love me?" Her eyes darted away, unable to take his stare. His eyes were too deep. She didn't want to see whatever emotion was passing through them.

"Raven," Robin's voice was soothing, and he pulled her closer to him on the mattress.

"I love you, in several different ways. What could possibly change that?" Robin sounded so reassuring.

She let her eyes go back to his, and stare back into them. She could just make out the dilated pupils in the darkness, surrounded by thin blue irises. There was no anger or worry or suspicion. Only his love and concern for her.

That made her feel better.

"You know I'm a half demon… ?"

"Yes. We all know. Doesn't change anything. You're our friend. Nothing can change that." Robin replied.

"Nothing."

Raven smiled at the thought, a small but genuine smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "That means a lot to me—to hear you say that."

"The others would say the same thing."

"Raven." Robin rolled over on top of her, his hands by her sides. Raven's arms lifted up to embrace him, hugging around his back. She looked up into his eyes. It would have been too dark for a normal human to see, but Raven could see plenty clearly in the dark.

"Demon or not, nothing between us will ever change."

At least not because of that reason, Raven thought bitterly.

"Robin—"

"You could be a hellspawn, and it wouldn't matter. Wouldn't matter at all." He kissed her for emphasis, and tenderly hugged his body around hers. As he kissed her, he noticed a warm wetness on his lips.

Pulling back, he saw that Raven had tears streaking down her face.

Before Robin could say anything, Raven pulled him into another kiss, then told him, "It means so much to me to hear you say that." Her voice was steady in his ears. "…Because—because I actually am hellspawn."

It took a lot of courage and trust on her part to say that.

So Robin felt the need to confess something from his life.

But what was there? She had already been inside of his mind, gone through all his memories both good and bad, experienced his emotions and read his thoughts. What more was there to give?

"Raven." He paused, rifling through his memories. "You were the first person I ever slept with." There, that was out in the open. And judging by the look on her face, clearly that was something she didn't know.

"I was…? I am…?" She knew, he wasn't lying. "I didn't know that," she said honestly.

"Well, now you know," he told her, pressing another kiss to her lips. "Now we both know something else about each other." His smile was so sickeningly sweet and pure, and Raven couldn't help but to return it.

"Now, I'm ready to go again," he whispered, his smile suddenly turning wicked, "so, what would you like to do to you this time?"


	10. Gray Rains

It was a dark, dismal day, with thick and heavy rainclouds in the sky, blocking out every part of sunlight. Rain was coming down in torrents, but it was oddly quiet. The sounds of rain hitting the panes of glass and the steel roof was still there, but there was no lightning and no thunder.

So there was that, adding to the dull effect of the day.

No villains were attacking, no one calling for the Titans' help. So the five of them stayed in that day, waiting out the storm however they could. Most of them found the rain peaceful, so the need for games and action movies was very low.

Raven only sat on one of the many staircases in the Tower, sitting by a window with her head up against the cold glass, watching the grey world beyond, streaked with water.

Breathing deeply, she summoned her powers from within her, using the black energy to take her from the staircases to a more familiar hallway.

Just as so many times before, she was walking the same path to Robin's room. She could have found her way no matter what; she knew the path like the back of her hand, for she had spent so much time within her.

Not bothering to knock, she simply went through the mechanical door, stepping in uninvited.

Robin didn't seem to mind. He glanced up at her from the monitors, gave her a small smile, then went back to typing away at whatever it was that he was working on. Raven sat down onto his bed, listening to the click the sound his keys were making as he pressed down on them.

She leaned back.

"Give me a minute, Rae," Robin said to her. "I'll be done with this in about a second."

Raven nodded, and simply stared at the ceiling, waiting for him to finish whatever it was. It wasn't really all that much of a problem; she could have waited forever and ever. Her patience was remarkably good,

Finally, Robin shut down the screen of his computer, and turned to her. Pulling his feet along the floor, he wheeled his chair over to the bed where Raven lay, looking at her innocently through the mask.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

Raven sat up on his bed, lacing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a small kiss. Robin returned it happily, letting his own hands find their way onto her body. She broke the kiss every once in a while, to sigh and look him in the eyes, or to lean her head up against him.

Her hands were running along the snaps of his shirt, slowly and gingerly undoing them until there was no more to undo. But she didn't pull the shirt from his body yet.

Instead, she leaned back on the bed, looking at him with an oddly dull expression.

Robin looked a bit flushed.

He pulled off his gloves, and his mask, and leaned forward to kiss her again.

"You feeling okay?" he asked her. Without looking up, he pulled the cape and shirt from his body, letting it hang off the back of the chair.

The feeling of her emotions was thick in the room, as it always was whenever she was with Robin. Raven didn't know what it was, but being alone with him nowadays always made her over-emotional. She had so much trust in him, loved him in ways she had hoped she wouldn't come to love anyone. But with Robin she no longer cared.

All her guards were down around him.

"I'm feeling fine," she told him in a flat voice.

Before his brow could furrow, she forced a smile to her face. It came easily enough, which made it so that he didn't doubt it.

Leaning forward, he placed a hand on her knee.

"You should be able to feel that well enough," she said to him. She put a hand over his, her thumb stroking along his skin. Her eyes dropped, but then lifted again to look into his face. "I'm here anyway."

Robin's hands came up to cup her face, and he pulled her towards him, pressing kisses to her lips. Raven could've melted into him, at that very moment. His body pressed towards her, leaving the chair and coming to straddle her on the edge of the bed.

Raven lay back, letting him get on top of her.

"Beautiful day," Raven said. An attempt at making small talk as Robin's hands sought for the clasp of her cloak, and the zipper of her body suit.

Once her clothes were finally off of her, Robin started to massage her body, starting with her shoulders. From the way his thumbs pressed into the muscles, Robin could tell she was stressed. He dug his fingers in, rotating them around to ease the tension. A small moan left Raven's lips as he moved the flat of his palm down her spine.

"You're stressed," Robin said.

"I know," she returned, making no move to hide it.

"Is that why you're here?"

Raven spun back around to meet his gaze.

"No. I'm here because…I'm…in the mood," she finished lamely. A blush rushed to her face, her eyes darting down for a split second. Edging closer to him, she placed her feet on either side of his hips, moving even closer to him and kissing him on the neck.

"Take me," she whispered to him.

He did.

Shredding the last of his clothing, he took Raven into his arms and speared himself into her. She gasped, her exhaled breath tickling along his skin. Warming him. He thrust sharply up into her, bouncing her off of him repeatedly.

He pressed his lips to her ear, whispering, "How's that?"

Her only response was a moan, and Robin kissed her again, his lips trailing along her jawline. Raven's arms clamped around him, trying to pull him closer, despite the fact their chests were already pressed tightly together. Through the roundness of her breasts, Robin could feel her heartbeat.

Through the haze of their sex, Raven captured his lips to hers, locking him in a kiss that was long and passionate. The strands of her purple hair flew away, tickling past her cheek and falling to Robin's skin.

Shivers ran through his body at the touch.

His breath caught in his throat, and his blood felt a bolt go through it, sparking his body to life with the passage of her touch.

"Come here, you," he mumbled, and grabbed Raven's ankles.

Before Raven knew what was happening, he had taken her feet and put them up around his shoulders, locking them together behind his neck. Raven was leaned far back, her hands put out to stay upright, but Robin took her arms and slid his hands behind her back.

She was now entirely within his support, and she loved it.

When she finally did come, the feeling was so heavenly that tears sprung to her eyes. Swelling together, the tears started streaking down her cheeks in thin, wet little lines. Her muscles had tensed and her mouth opened, a moan so quiet escaping.

"You're so beautiful when you come," Robin said to her, wickedness in his voice.

He kept thrusting until he reached his own orgasm, and the two relaxed against the warm softness of the bed. Looking over at her, Robin saw the drying tears on her face, and he rubbed them away with his thumb.

Raven rolled off the bed, taking with her a blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders. Once secured, she went back over the his windows, watching the grayness of the world pass before her eyes once more. Robin came over to stand with her, making no move to hide his nakedness. He hugged her to him, kissing her neck once more.

"You usually like these kinds of days, don't you?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded but said nothing.

Robin had expected a response, though.

His mind swam, still groggy from orgasm and a bit put off. Not really thinking about what to say next, he slipped his hand beneath the blanket she worse, his fingers expertly finding her clitoris and rotating around it.

Raven's eyes fluttered and she breathed out a small moan.

Robin's fingers worked quicker and quicker over her, until Raven could feel her legs growing weak and she was entirely dependent on him to keep her balance. His fingers were now rapid, and his other hand was coming up to her other side, pulling her legs apart. As if her balance wasn't bad enough.

The blanket she had cloaked over her fell down to the floor, leaving the couple completely naked in front of the giant window.

But they didn't care. Not now, maybe not ever.


	11. A Different Kind of Kiss

Robin sat at the edge of the bed in the dark, licking his lips in anticipation. Raven chewed at her lip, her hands dancing across the soft surface of his skin, leaving trails of her touch streaming along his nerves. His tongue darted out again, licking at his lips. He blinked his unmasked eyes.

Raven kissed him on the lips, once, twice, thrice. Each time longer, drawing out the kiss until the very last second. Robin gave soft hums with each contact, closing his eyes and leaning into it. He was so nervous but also so excited.

His cock stood fully erect against his stomach. Raven's eyes glanced down at it, and slowly she knelt in front of him. Robin's heart started hammering in his chest.

Leaning forward, Raven kissed at his abs, her fingers brushing over the muscles. Robin leaned his head back, reveling in her touch. Each contact with her lips made him feel electric, her tongue sending his nerves shooting around his body in pleasure.

'Stay calm,' Robin told himself. 'Stay calm.'

Raven danced her tongue upon his stomach for a few more seconds, then dropped her mouth, about to take his cock. Before she did, Robin reached back on the bed, taking his pillow and giving it down to her. It had to be better than the hard, cold floor, and Raven was thankful for it.

Now sitting upon his pillow, she leaned forward once more, and began to give him oral.

They were both so shy at first. With her had, she tilted the head towards her mouth, her tongue flicking out and licking at the slit on the head. She traced her tongue back and forth across the slit, stabbing down onto it before moving her tongue lower to swirl around the tip entirely.

Robin restrained a groan deep in the back of his throat.

Raven continued like that for a long time, working her way from the skin of the head and back to the slit and then circling around him once more. Pulling back, she licked her lips and took in the sight of him. The tip was wet and red, and the entire area between his legs seemed to blush.

Heat was rushing to his cock quickly.

With a sigh and small smile, Raven leaned forward again.

Starting with the head, she pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin, her lips feeling like silk. Then she pushed down lower, taking more his cock into her mouth. It was a fairly good portion of his length, but she didn't go to the base, for that was all she could handle.

Her gag reflex still worked well, and that was something she didn't want to change.

With Robin's cock almost fully in her mouth, she let her tongue perform intricate dances along his skin. She angled the tip of her tongue to give soft blows to him, striking him with the small part and darting it back and forth, pressing hard. Then she made her tongue flat, and moved it slowly, licking in broad, flat strokes.

Robin's hands came down to her head. He petted at her hair, his hands stroking down the soft, silken violet locks. Raven hummed in response. Robin played with her hair, petting it, stroking it, entwining his fingers into the strands and slowly brushing through them. His fingers massaged her scalp lightly while she sucked away at him.

Lowering his hands, he let his thumb stroke her cheek delicately, and his fingers leave gossamer touches along her neck. Raven fought back a smile, knowing she would easily lose the correct shape of her mouth.

Robin massaged her shoulders. Raven pressed her lips down and gave him full-length licks, even sucking at the head of the erection. "Keep doing that," she whispered to him in the dark.

He played with her hair more, massaged her more.

She grabbed at the base of the shaft, giving small squeezes, increasing the pressure each time. Her tongue was rapid now, swirling and darting and licking, turning him completely red. A wet sheen clung to the skin. She jerked her head back and forth, eliciting small moans and gasps from him.

Robin almost couldn't take it anymore.

Dropping his hands to Raven's shoulders, he braced her and let his hips thrust. Slowly at first, rocking back and forth on the bed, and then harder, letting his thrusts increase in time with his pleasure. He thought about ramming into the back of her throat, but froze when he felt Raven's teeth bite down warningly.

When Robin had stilled, Raven unclenched her teeth. She was gentle enough that no bite marks had been left, but Robin still knew they had been there.

She began her slow, gentle pace once more. Robin was forced to sit there and behave like a good boy.

Raven hummed the entire time, filling her mouth with vibrations that traveled into Robin's skin, increasing his pleasure tenfold. From his lips fell sweet nothings, and quiet pleas to Raven. Once more her stroked her soft hair, and her humming increased with him.

Biting his lip, Robin came hard. His legs were trembling, and Raven put her hands on his thighs to steady him. He widened his legs, leaning back and letting Raven draw out his intense orgasm for as long as she wanted.

He whimpered.

Her pace was still slow, and he was coming with that slow pace. His seed dripped out of the slit, and her tongue struck it repeatedly. Robin moaned, not caring how loud, not caring if anyone might hear him.

Thirty seconds or so passed, and then it subsided.

Raven pulled away from him, stroking his legs with her hands, and reached for the tissues. She spit the white stuff into the tissues, clumping them up into wads before pulling more out, spitting in them until her mouth was rid of the taste.

Even so, she still had gulps of water to cleanse the rest of it.

Then she returned to Robin. He laid on his back on the bed, his limbs spread out like a starfish. His arms spread, and his legs spread out wide too, giving Raven an incredibly lustful look at him.

Desire flashed in her eyes as she took in the sight of his body.

With her lamplike eyes, she fixed her gaze between his legs. The area was still blushing, the beige of his skin turning pink around the edges before fading into a bright red like ombré. He was still fully erect, his cock flat against the abs of his stomach.

She crawled up onto the bed with him. Their lips locked together in heated kisses, and Robin could still taste a little bit of himself when he darted his tongue into her mouth. He sucked at her lower lip before embracing her kisses fully once more.

"I love you," he whispered.

He hungrily stole more kisses from her.

"Let me return the favor." The night still settled in heavily around them. In the pitch dark of the night, Raven watched with fervor as Robin climbed onto the pillow on the floor, and pulled her legs around his shoulders.


	12. Addicted to This

Raven was addicted to the feeling. The feeling of Robin, of being with him and the emotions that he gave her, the feeling of the orgasms he gave her and the sweetest release easing the burden on her soul. She trusted him so completely it was almost scary.

Trust took a lot of time to build, but it was so easily broken. He never broke her trust though. And each time she came to him, he built the trust between them a little more. She would always whisper his name, bury herself in his skin, and let him have his way with her. It was so arousing to her, the vulnerability.

She loved him, she trusted him. It made the orgasms stronger.

It was far more than just her body, it was her powers as well. Stoic Raven, with her emotions always in check, being able to completely forget about them. Let go of them and let them dance in the air around them, and the ease on her spirit was light.

So she was addicted to the feeling.

That night, Raven wanted more. As Robin kissed her, she could feel his emotions pressing up against her, mixing with her own and creating the sexual tension between them. It built them both higher, edging them towards climax softly; blood rushing between their legs.

His erection was pressing hard up against Raven's legs, hot and demanding. But he was doing nothing to satisfy it; all his attention was on Raven right now.

Raven took a shaky breath, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Again, the arousal of her vulnerability came to her. The way Robin was touching her...

Moans escaped her lips.

He sat cross-legged on the bed while Raven leaned back against him. Her legs were parted wide, jumping and twitching with the need to stroke the ache between them. She was dripping wet, and Robin occasionally dipped his fingers in her to tease her. The tips always came away with a glossy coating that he would raise to his lips and lick away.

A single hand rested around her throat, barely clamped at all. It was enough to squeeze, and Raven's pulse thundered away against he pads of Robin's fingertips. She was so eager, and Robin grinned a wicked grin. His other hand was at her chest, massaging her breasts.

He pinched at the nipples, twisting them between his fingers until small ripples of pain went through her. Alternating between that, he pushed his fingers to the undersides, scratching his broken nails along them until Raven was shuddering. The broken edges were sharp, giving the texture endless layers.

"Please," Raven whispered.

"Please what?" Robin teased. Another wicked smile crossed his face.

He removed his hand from her throat, bringing it around and clutching Raven's violet hair. He tugged her head back, exposing her throat to him even more. He dropped his head to kiss her neck, ghosting his teeth along her windpipe as he did so. Raven's hips bucked again.

"Please, take me," she whispered. "Take me, ride me, have your way with me. I want, I need you." Raven didn't care about how desperate she sounded, she needed him just as she had said. The ache between her legs had grown to a steady, pounding burn. Her powers were crackling out around the two of them, black electricity flowing through the air.

"I need you, too." Robin's voice vibrated against her neck.

He bit at Raven's neck, clamping his teeth hard enough to get her heart racing and her powers crackling, then released.

Leaning back, Robin reached for something in his nightstand. With eyes still closed, Raven could hear the sliding of a drawer opening and closing, Robin grabbing noisily at whatever objects he was getting.

Sliding open her eyes a sliver, Raven saw the darkened bottle of lubricant in the dark. She parted her lips to ask why, since she was already dripping wet and ready for him, but he spoke before she got the chance.

"Water-based. Perfect for what's coming next."

Raven swallowed, completely taken aback. Something completely unexpected was about to happen to her, and excitement coursed through her vein, thick as flooded rivers. Her eyes were practically gleaming.

The watery lubricant was poured onto her breasts, trickling down them and then spreading down them as Robin slid the fluid around. He traced random patterns on her skin with it, dropping more of the fluid and nuzzling his fingers to her clit. Once her body was slick with the lubricant, he moved to the next item.

Raven licked her lips.

Her eyes widened.

Blinked.

Holding up his hand, she could see two little black pads on his fingers, small orbs of metal in the center. Raven stared at it a long time before she realized what exactly it was that she was looking at. Waves rushed through her, each one different. She leaned her weight back and spread her legs wider again, drawing attention to her need.

The toy turned on.

Mostly, it was quiet. Raven eyed the toy with nervous anticipation. Excitement rushed between her legs, and her body started to shake. Robin pulled Raven closer to him, kissing her neck and collarbones.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered. "It won't hurt."

Raven swallowed.

With more kisses to her, Robin's hand came forward, and pressed the buzzing pads to her skin.

The feeling was light at first. The electric shocks were delivered to her body so softly that it felt like little kisses. Strange little kisses, but all the same it was pleasant. The water spread on her body carried the currents far past the tips of Robin's fingers, and soon her whole body felt stimulated.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt."

Without warning, Robin turned the shocks higher. Pressing the jolted metal to her skin, Raven's muscles started contracting, the waves going through her. She moaned, and her body melted down to the bed as she let the sensations travel through her.

He trailed the shocks lower and lower until her came to her inner thigh.

Robin watched her reaction carefully, then turned the volume up again.

The small shocks ran through her body, making her moan and squirm. Her legs shifted on the bed, parting wider and closing near the knees before parting once more. Robin's hands were everywhere, shocking and soothing her.

"That doesn't hurt now. Does it?" His voice was like thickened sugar.

The electricity ran along her inner thighs and then dipped between her labia, where the tingling feeling was amplified with the sensitivity. Like pins and needles in the sweetest sense.

The muscles contracted heavily, through a will of their own. Raven couldn't have steadied herself even if she had tried. Her muscles quivered, and she felt her orgasm approaching quickly.

It was partly the muscle memory.

After all, this was how muscles contracted and reacted during orgasm.

The small shocking beads traveled from her opening, pushing into her to press against her walls and making her gasp and whine. She was trembling everywhere, and the buzzing just felt so good to her. The feeling of pins and needles were traveling all over her skin, walking along the pathway of her nerves.

Small tears were forming in her eyes, and a tiny tornado of black magic left her mouth as she released another un-subdued moan.

Robin moved his fingers to her clitoris, and that was when she came.

Hard.

Her entire body convulsed, jumping up and stiffening as her muscles clenched with the force of her climax. Her closed eyes opened wide, starting at nothing. Her mind couldn't even have been read, it was in such turmoil. The contractions of the electric shocks continued on like that for the longest time, until Raven felt she couldn't take anymore.

With a soft groan, her entire body went limp.

Pulling the metal buds away from her, Robin clicked the toy off. Then looked at Raven to see her precise reaction. He rested his hand on her hip, stroking in small circles with his fingers.

Never had her body felt so deliciously spent. The aftershocks were still going through her, traveling through her nerves and back again. The tingle of her muscles felt like a soothing burn, and her clit still throbbed in post-orgasm.

Raven couldn't even talk yet.

Robin ghosted his lips over her breasts, licking at them occasionally, before kissing her sweetly over the heart. His hand came up to cup her left breast, his fingers pressing hard up against her ribs.

With what medical knowledge he had, he measured her heart rate and confirmed she was healthy. His fingers reached out for her ribs, rubbing gently around them.

"You doing well, Rae?" Robin asked her.

She nodded.

"That's good," he said in relief, and started kissing her body again. With watery arms, she tangled her trembling fingers into Robin's soft black hair, resting her arms on his back.

She still shook.

"Would you like to do that again?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded.


	13. Starcrossed

"Still trying to get me into bed, Boy Wonder?" Raven whispered sweetly into his ear.

She didn't expect him to respond. His hands ran up and down her back as he hugged her, tightly, not wanting to let go of her. He felt for her, he really did, and Raven looked at him with what seemed like stars in her eyes.

But it was only the lights of the stars reflected in her tears.

Sighing, she buried her face into the crook of his neck, kissing at his skin desperately. She needed him tonight, and she knew that she would have him. Have him however she pleased, however she wanted. He was never one to say no to her desires.

"I hate Batman," Robin said.

That was never something had expected to hear. Not from him, anyway. Kneeling, Robin reached down and removed her shoes, tossing them carelessly away from them.

"He's wrong, you know," he said, and started kissing at her legs, traveling up from her knees to her thighs, and then right between her legs. All the while his hands touched at her body, trying to find all the places that she loved.

"Of course, he's wrong," Raven agreed. Her voice sounded angrier than she meant it to.

Robin kept kissing her, wanting to savor the feeling of her skin against his lips, and the sweet taste of her lotion on her naked legs. His fingers slipped under the black fabric of her clothes, tugging at the barrier impatiently.

He wanted her naked and crying his name.

"Richard," she said, seeming to read his mind. He looked up at her with his deep blue eyes, trying to mask the riot of emotions that was no doubt passing before them.

For his sake, Raven pretended not to notice. Instead, she focused on his fingers and his lips, and his soft moaning, and the feeling of his dark locks as she ran her hands through his hair.

"We'd be so dead if Batman caught us," Robin whispered to himself.

His fingers found the zipper at the back of her leotard, and he started pulling it down, exposing her back to the cool night air that was drifting through the open window. Helping to pull the torso down, the fabric bunched around her waist, and Robin unsnapped her bra, flinging it with a toss of his hands.

"Batman isn't here right now," Raven replied at last. "And I don't want to spend the entire night talking about him."

Robin had to agree with her there.

He kissed hungrily at her breasts, darting his tongue out to flick at the skin before taking it back into his mouth. He sucked hard at the skin, leaving a faint red welt before kissing it tenderly again, all the while his hands playing with Raven's other breast. Her head was tilted back and she was letting out soft moans and pants, enjoying every wet flick of his tongue.

Reaching down, Raven tugged the casual sweater that Robin was wearing off of him, scratching his skin gently as she did so. He smiled up at her just before tugging the rest of her clothing down around her legs, and letting her step out of it.

Completely naked, she stood before him, guiding his hands to touch her. Robin was kissing her everywhere, all the way from the column of her neck and down to her hips, and pressing innocent, teasing kisses between her legs. The flames that were licking at her skin grew hotter, and Raven let out another soft moan.

She didn't close her eyes this time, but rather focused them on him. Whenever he moved just right, she could see his erection pressing through the fabric of his jeans.

Still kissing her, and teasing her, his hands moved to unsnap the buttons, and without taking his own eyes off of hers, he began to stroke himself, slowly.

Raven waited, biting her lip, the anticipation almost too much for her too take.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself, willing herself to remain standing and not to collapse down onto him, straddling her body around his and begging him to take her as roughly as he could. No, she stayed standing, waiting for him to do whatever it was he was going to do.

Which, for the mean time, was stroke himself.

His hand was moving slowly, which meant that he was teasing himself just the same way he was teasing her. Working them both up slowly so that by the time they finally collapsed down onto each other, the wait wouldn't even be there.

Part of her loved it, but part of her hated it.

The reason they had to move so fast sometimes was because of Batman, and his distrust and hatred of her. Robin said he didn't outright hate her, but Raven knew better. The way he looked at her, like he was trying to kill her on the spot and then send her back to hell where she come from, she was almost sure that he hated her more than anything.

And what would Batman do if he caught his adopted son fooling around with the half demon?

Not something she wanted to think about.

The waistband of his jeans was lowering, as Robin inched it off of his body. Raven bucked her hips up against his mouth, and he gave a hard lick at her, twisting his tongue suddenly and making her gasp in surprise. She didn't know he could do that with his tongue.

Down around his knees, his pants dropped down. And then all that was left was his black boxers. Already, his underwear was starting to come down, Robin peeling the fabric off of his body slowly. Even with his erection now freed from the clothing, he still teased the fabric off of him.

Robin was completely naked, not a trace of clothing left on him.

Now would be the time.

Hugging his arms around her waist, he pulled her forward, off of her feet, and caught her in his arms. Shifting around, he lay Raven on the floor underneath him. The wood was cold against her naked skin, and a shiver went through her.

Didn't matter.

Robin was lowering himself down onto her, his fingers stabbing inside of her and his thumb rubbing at her clit. He kissed her sweetly, and Raven cupped his face as he did so, losing herself in the feel of him.

His fingers rotated around on the inside of her, making her wetter and wetter with every touch. Eliciting small moans from her all the while, he let his hands roam around on the inside of her thighs. Raven felt him up the same way, stroking her hands down his chests and abs, and gripping at the head of his cock, giving small squeezes to it.

Wasting no more time, Raven pulled Robin down onto her, arching forward so that his body speared her with his own. He groaned at the sudden pressure before taking her wildly, thrusting desperately, trying to make this stolen moment between them as harsh as possible.

Raven had told him once before, that if he was sometimes too rough, she could be able to feel it for prolonged hours afterwards. And then had expressed delight at the prospect. He had her consent to be as rough as he liked with her, when she wanted it. And right now, upon the floor of Dick's room in Wayne Manor, she wanted him as hard as he could be.

So he was rough.

Pounding into her but savoring her all the while, making love as only he could, somehow combining the intimacy of lovers with the carelessness of strangers. Raven moaned and panted all the while, her back arching up off the floor and her legs coming to wrap around him. Their arms reaching for each other before their fingers entwined together.

Before they knew it, they were both reaching climax together, their nerves burning away and tingling with orgasm. Robin cried out, and buried his head into her neck while Raven remained silent, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes squeezed shut.

As the waves finally passed, they lay in contented bliss together on the floor, not a care in the world. Their only focus was between the two of them, and wanting to be together.

Far too soon, Raven was making ready to leave, pulling her clothes lazily back onto her body. Robin watched sadly, not wanting her to go. Just once he would like her to stay the night at his home.

Everyone else got to be with their lovers in plain sight, not having to sneak around and protect each other from discovery. It wasn't fair that he had to do it. Just because Raven was a half-demon and Batman had completely forbidden any interaction with her.

He sighed.

Just as she was pulling on her blue boots, she stooped and kissed him sweetly, tenderly. She wanted their time together to have lasted longer, but she knew she couldn't stay at his place for long.

"I'll see you soon," she said quietly, and gave him another kiss.

"When I get back to the Tower in a few days, then we can sleep together. The whole night through, wrapped in each other's arms and kissing and making love until the sun comes up. I promise you that," Robin said to her.

Raven smiled at the thought.

Minutes of silence passed, the two of them exchanging quiet kisses. Standing up, Raven's dark magic encircled her, cloaking her and then carrying her away from Wayne Manor.

Away from Robin.

But she knew that she would see him again, shortly.


	14. Shadows on the Wall

Robin leaned back against the wall, rubbing his eyes through his mask and trying again to focus on the digital screen in front of him. The words and colors all blurred together before him, and he gave up, shutting the damned thing off.

Looking out at the skyline, he could make out a few stars, and the ones that were actually helicopters and airplanes, landing upon tall towers and hospitals.

Robin gasped, a new feeling striking at his senses.

A chill had entered the hallway, whispering through the air around him, and shadows were playing upon the walls, dancing before his vision. Everything seemed darker to him. Just as a sudden whispering chill had hit him, a heat struck into his body, making his veins burn and his skin feel on fire. He leaned back against the wall again, tilted his head back and closing his eyes.

Despite the shadows and the darkness and the sudden eerie feeling creeping over him, he moaned.

"Robin?" said a shy voice.

Turning, Raven stood at the corner of the hallway, looking at him almost shyly. She was blushing, and trying her best to smile. Her lips were bright red, and there was a heat to her, and a scent on her that he couldn't have resisted even if he had wanted to.

He knew then that she had been the source of the shadows and coldness.

"Raven," he said, walking towards her. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh...nothing really." She bit her lip and looked past him, her lids blinking open and closed. He waited, knowing she wanted to say something to him.

Be patient, he told himself.

Raven looked back up at him at last, her lips parting and taking in a breath. Robin thought she was going speak, but instead she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him towards her and sealing his lips in a kiss.

He wanted to say he was surprised, but he had felt it coming.

He returned her kisses with a frenzy, placing his hands on her body and letting them roam all over. Raven loved the feeling of his hands on her, him touching her, holding her so close. She needed this, and she needed him. However it was, she needed him.

She cupped the nape of his neck, pulling him in closer, deepening their kisses. As their lips parted to take in breath, Raven whispered, "Robin."

Deftly, her fingers moved to unclasp her cloak, and she let if fall to the ground in a heap of bunched fabric. As she gazed back into his eyes, pushing past the barriers and scraping at his soul, Robin knew then that it wasn't going to end just here, kissing her and leaning her up against the wall to make out.

Raven was already barefoot, but Robin still wore his shoes. He kicked them off of his feet, knowing that shoes were always the first thing that had to go when getting undressed. Besides, Raven hated when he wore shoes while, well...

Raven's fingers moved to his chest, undoing the clasps to his uniform and then pulling the top open, exposing his naked torso to her. She pulled it off of him, pressing herself against his body as it stroked down his arms and off his body. Having fallen to the ground, Robin wrapped his arms around her once more.

He shifted her over to lean up against the wall. More kisses were shared between them, heated and passionate. The shadows moved in on them, darkening them into their own little secret alcove.

Raven licked his lips.

"I need you," she told him honestly. Her hand hovered in the air between them, nearing Robin's face, and delicately she pulled the mask off of him to look into his deep blue eyes.

"I need you to take me. However you want, I just need you to take me." He pulled her tight up against him. He trailed his lips along her skin, her cheeks and jawline, dropping to her neck. Fire webbed through her nerves, spreading through her body quickly.

"However I want?" He whispered his question, his lips tickling her neck.

Raven nodded, yes.

Looking back up at her, he said, "Okay. Get on your knees." Normally it took more foreplay for him to be so frank, since they usually only spoke through their body language. But he could feel the thick desire of her emotions hiding in the shadows, and all day long he had thought about making love to her.

Raven blushed, shedding the last of her clothing. Now completely naked, she lowered herself to the ground, placing her hands and knees upon the cool floor. Robin knelt down to kiss her more, stroking his hands up and down her back.

"Please take me," she whispered to him.

He entered her slowly. Raven moaned out, pushing her body back against his in a desperate attempt to feel more of him. She wanted him to take her now, pleasure her until she couldn't stand or even think. But he pushed slowly into her body, teasing her.

"Robin."

Even slow, he felt amazing in her. Her entire body relaxed, her muscles giving into the sensations of their sex, and euphoria rang throughout her. In and out, he moved at his gradual pace, shifting occasionally to pull his pants down further until they were all the way off of him.

His hands came to rest on her hips.

Raven was pushing back against him, rocking her body frantically, letting him know just how desperate her need was. He seemed to take the hint, just as the darkness grew vague forms for him to read easily enough. Faster, he speared himself into her, hitting her in all the right places.

Her muscles clenched around him.

He felt more than amazing. Each thrust of his body into hers sent her nerves singing wildly, the icy hot ache growing in between her legs and her wetness starting to streak down her thighs, and his in turn.

Shaky breaths were broken only by her soft moans and curses, his name coming to her tongue on raspy exhale.

"More," she begged him. Her hands balled into fists, but their was nothing to clutch. Her nails sank into her palms, but she couldn't feel the pain. "More. Please, Robin, give me more."

A moan erupted from her before she could stop it, echoing through the hallway. Closing her eyes, she let it continue, vocalizing every heated wave that went through her.

She was getting close. She spread her legs out wider, lowering her head and burying them in her crossed arms. All she could feel was Robin. His pace was rapid, him thrusting in and out of her so quickly now that she was starting to see stars behind her eyes.

"Yes, yes, please, more."

He stopped suddenly, pulling out of her, then quickly flipping her over. He wrapped his arms around her back, letting his hands grope her ass, and lifted her high up into the air. He stood, holding Raven within his arms, her feet hovering in the air and her legs wrapped around his hips.

Raven started levitating, to ease the stress on his arms.

"I had to see your face," he told her, and once again began pounding deep within her. Raven groaned and buried her face into his neck, biting at his skin as together they blurred the lines between making love and fucking.

Robin kept speeding up, quickening his pace as his climax neared. The shock waves ran through her, her clit tingling with fiery nerves just waiting for the fireworks to go off. Normally, Raven was quiet, but her emotions had become so raw and harsh that she was moaning.

Each moan sounding like a song and echoing through the hallway, vibrating back in the air to lift them both higher in their ecstasy.

When Raven came, she stroked her fingers across his face, pressed her head into the crook of his neck as she sought for breath as her climax shuddered through her body. Frantically, she pressed her parted lips to his neck, kissing him hard, pressing her hands up against the side of his face and muttering his name.

It was amazing to her, simply amazing. She didn't care how often they were together, or where they were, or what position they were in. It was always amazing to her, the way they could connect like that.

And the orgasms he gave her. Simply incredible.

Just as she was coming back down from her high, the muted feeling in her ears started to subside. What once sounded like a world far away and underwater became sharper and clearer once more.

Robin was gasping her name, but then slipped the word from his lips. Starfire.

Raven pulled back to look at him, too stunned to believe her ears and a pain in her chest. But looking into his face, she quickly saw that he was looking just beyond her, his eyes fixed. Turning, Raven saw Starfire standing at the end of the hallway, just where the shadows ended their reach, looking at them with a wide, bright smile.

Raven blushed so badly her entire body nearly turned pink.

They were all frozen in place, none of them really knowing what to do. Even the shadows that had once danced around them so erotically now seemed paused, embarrassed to keep up the display. Starfire, finally, was the one to break the spell.

Without word, she started backing up, exiting the hall slowly, giving them one last smile and the 'thumbs up,' and then she was gone.

"Well, that was something," Robin sighed, and reclaimed Raven's body once more. She only tensed, letting the pleasure pulsate through her once more.


	15. Under Your Control

Robin gasped when Raven yanked his head back, exposing his neck to her. Her fingers knotted through his hair, and he could feel the scratching of her nails against his scalp. Her lips ghosted down the artery, heating him even more, before she snapped his head back.

Small little moments like those reminded him, just enough, that she was still mad at him. He had apologized all he could, but this was the end result.

Raven tightened the black silk ropes that held Robin to the bed, knotting them around his wrists. "Are you alright?" she asked him when she heard him grunt in pain. Even so, there was still an edge to his voice.

"Yeah. I'm good," he said, his eyes traveling from the silken loops and back to Raven.

They had lit candles, and the room was bathed in a soft, glowing ambiance that created an almost sensual mood between them. The candlelight caught upon the curves of Raven's body, making the contrast between light and dark make her look like breathing art.

He loved the sight, but he couldn't enjoy it for long.

Black silk satin was bound over his eyes, tied with a bow on the back of his head, cutting off all vision. Everything then was pitch black, and Robin found his other senses immediately heightened. Every soft movement she made, every soft breath she took.

The bed shifted underneath him as Raven crawled up onto the mattress with him. She hovered over him, not quite straddling him, checking to see if he was truly blind to all around him.

He was.

Without warning, she dropped her hands to his hips, and let her powers bleed out, sparking to life upon his skin. Robin's entire body tensed, jerking against the restraints as he felt Raven's dark powers crackling against his skin. She trailed up and down his legs, black lightning surging through his muscles.

He groaned all the while, leaning his head back and uttering complete nonsense.

Raven trailed her hands back up his body, watching the black of her magic follow her fingers, and came to his stomach. Pressing down hard on his lower abdomen, she forced the magic to come stronger, and Robin nearly screamed. She took her hands away once more, asking curtly, "You okay?"

"Mm-hm." He had to force the sound to come to his throat.

It had hurt, but not bad enough, and the after burn was so sweet to his skin. It was like the burn after an exercise, or the sting of alcohol on the throat. It hurt so good and he wanted more of it. Robin relaxed against his bonds, waiting for Raven to strike him again.

The sharp tips of her nails were walking up his body, and Raven eyed the formation of his abs greedily. Whenever he sucked in breath, they became more pronounced, and she would admit it; she found the physique of his body arousing.

Even when he took his shirt off, she found her eyes traveling to his body, taking in the sight of his strength, apparent with every twitch.

Heat was rushing to her quickly, and blood was pooling in between her legs, sending electric tingles all around her. She gripped at his throat, pressing lightly on the sides, feeling the strong pulse beating up against her pads. Robin tilted his head back and let a whimper escape.

Sparks of fire were moving along the web of her nerves. She wanted to see him helpless once more; part of that fire was her anger, which still fueled her and her powers, that made her so hot tonight.

Even the scent of agitation clung to her body. Robin breathed in deep, loving every second of it. Her annoyance flared up once more, and once again her hands came down onto his legs, stimulating his muscles with an intense burn.

Her hands rested on his pelvis, so near his cock, but not touching it. Yet. Besides, she didn't want to hurt him.

Violet eyes flashed up to his face once more, drinking in the sight of him but also analyzing him.

No pain.

Just pleasure.

Raven could sense his emotions pushing at the edge of her spine, traveling into her heart. It only increased her lust. He panted, his legs parting and his hips thrusting up in the air.

He was desperate for release.

Raven let him fidget for a moment, and then slammed his body back down onto the bed, pinning him down. His hips were forcing up against hers, trying to relieve the ache, but Raven would not let him have it.

He grit his teeth, a moan escaping.

Raven's wetness was starting to coat her legs, creating a thick gleam admist the candlelight. She looked down at herself, feeling her muscles clench and release, clench and release. Her own pleasure was driving her nearly mad. The sensitive skin blushed, and her innermost parts were starting to protrude.

It looked almost like she had been crying between her legs.

At the head of Robin's erection, small little droplets of precum were starting to fall free from him, until it looked like he had been crying too. With a wicked smile, Raven leaned down and took the tip of him into her mouth.

He sucked in breath like he had been stung.

Pleasure rippled through him in waves, working his nerves up to stimulation. He could feel the energy within him increasing, bundling up and making him squirm and quiver and shake. Moaning did nothing to alleviate, only vibrate his throat and lungs and build himself even higher.

Raven swirled her tongue around the tip one last time, then pulled away, sitting back on her legs on the bed. The soft blanket beneath her she clutching in her fists, while she rocked her hips back and forth.

"Still good?" she asked him. The anger in her voice had melted away.

"Oh, fuck, yes," he whispered, his voice raspy. Real tears were starting to form underneath the blindfold, streaking down his face in small little streams, catching the light so beautifully.

Gently, Raven wiped them away, then kissed his cheeks sweetly. "Are you sure?" she whispered into his ear. When Robin nodded, Raven crouched back down, letting her powers crackle against him once more. Softer this time, though.

"Fuck," he whispered once more. Better than exercise, better than alcohol.

Crawling back upon him, Raven straddled him, pressing her body hard up against his. Her wet heat pressing up against his cock, she began a slow grind against it. Robin pulled hard at the bindings, wanting so badly to touch her, wrap his arms around her and take her rough and hard. He slid his body along with hers, his shaft tapering between her labia.

"Raven," he moaned, unable to stop himself. "Raven. Raven."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she hugged him, squeezing him and she kissed at his neck. In his ear, she whispered what she wanted to do to him next, and a shiver of excitement ran through him. "Please," he told her.

Summoning her powers, she captured a nearby candle, flame and all, and gripped it within her hand. Leaning back, she gave him warning, and then tilted the candle. A small trickle of wax pooled on his stomach, slowly hardening, and Robin's legs spasmed out.

Raven tilted it back up, asking once more how he felt.

"More," he said, and Raven poured the hot wax onto his body once more, depositing a greater quantity this time. His cock jumped as the melted wax made contact, and he hissed once more, before his voice turned into a soft, pleasurable moan. Trickling a few more drops onto his body, she set the candle down on his nightstand, next to the bottle of water they had brought in with them. She grabbed for that.

"Part your lips," she told him, then gently tipped the water to his mouth.

"Drink."

He drank greedily, wanting as much as she would give him. When he swallowed no more, the wax had hardened fully, and Raven dug her nails underneath it, peeling it off of him agonizingly slow.

Raven felt her powers snapping out around her, thickening in the air and playing with her heart. She was becoming impatient, and the burn between her legs needed to be satisfied, and soon, lest she risk losing herself right then and there. Her breath was coming hard and fast, and she needed to ride him.

And ride him hard.

One last thing to do before hand, and then she would indulge herself in the feeling of his body. The last little secret of theirs, that they so rarely played with. Raven fetched it quickly. A ring made of stretchy black material that she stretched over the length of him, lowering down lower and lower until she reached the base.

Letting go suddenly, she let the material snap against him.

Jumping, moaning, and then relaxing again, ready for Raven to take him and ride him just as she wanted, using his body to pleasure her own in a way that made Robin feel beyond ecstatic.

Raven sank down onto him, feeling him fill her body with a single thrust, and bolts of pleasure went through her, flowing up from between her legs and all the way into the rest of her body. Robin felt just the same, with her sudden warmth and wetness surrounding him, tightening around him as she rejoiced in the feeling of him.

He felt prideful, somewhere beneath all of this. Prideful that he could give her such pleasure, even when he was helpless.

Rocking her hips back and forth softly, she teased them both, building them higher and higher until it was almost too much for them. Changing her pace, she began thrusting herself forwards and backwards, grinding herself against him desperately.

Her speed was incredible, and Robin though that she could have broken the sound barrier if she wanted to.

Hard and fast she slid up and down his length, pistoning him in and out of herself, deriving more and more pleasure from him. Pleasing herself with his body, riding him like she had never rode him before. Her anger and her stress and her pent up rage, all her emotions that she usually kept bottled up seemed to be pouring from her tonight, expelled in her speed and need for him.

Robin's legs parted out, and he braced them against the mattress, lifting his own hips in time with hers and riding her just the same. Together they were reaching their climax.

As she neared orgasm, he felt her muscles tighten even further, until her could feel the slight pressure of the pelvic bone against his cock as he speared himself into her. It only drove her higher, making her call out his name and ride him faster.

Robin strained against the bed, wanting so badly to touch her, to hold her in his arms and protectively wrap his body around hers. Even the softness of the silk couldn't stop the skin from turning raw and red as he fought. He just wanted to touch her. For fuck's sake, he wanted to touch her so badly.

Or at least see her.

Watch her bounce up and down on his cock, her breasts bouncing with every movement and her hair artfully disheveled and spilled around her face, slightly damp from her sweat. And a thin sheen of perspiration clinging to her, making her glow like a goddess in the combined moonlight and candlelight.

He pictured it vividly in his mind, till he could almost see it.

The roundness of her hips, the thickness of her thighs, her wetness taking him again and again as he saw himself disappear inside of her. The flat of her stomach leading up to her ample breasts. Her head tossed back, music flowing from her throat as he got her off.

Had it not been for the ring around his cock, he could have come right there.

But Raven would not have liked that. She was still angry with him, and it was far better when she was angry. Robin bit his lip to keep demands from falling out of him, and Raven saw him struggling to contain himself.

She didn't hide it. It was in the torrent of emotions that swirled around in the room with the flames. If he had paid more attention, listened to what was around him, he would have felt her lust as him trying to demand something from her. Simply so that she could deny him.

He was cute when he pouted, she thought.

She was entering her final stages, knowing that within a few more seconds she would reach her climax. Pulling herself off of him, she let his cock fall flat against his abs once more. She slid along the shaft, letting her clit stroke across his skin as she came.

Hard and intense it came to her.

With a barely stifled cry, she threw herself forward, her hands grabbing onto Robin's shoulders and pressing her chest up against his, pulling him fiercely into a hug as she writhed on his body and groaned up against his neck. Smiling, Robin twisted his head around to press a blind kiss to her cheek.

Even with her clinging to his body like this, so deliciously used and spent from the penetration she had just taken, he knew that she wouldn't leave him unsatisfied.

One whole minute of agony passed before she took Robin's cock back inside of her, and he rode her hard and fast, wanting to peak just as she had. He felt her body grinding back against his, meeting his hips for each thrust and twist and roll, and Raven was coming once again.

They climaxed together this time, Robin's back arching off the bed, and Raven going limp on top of him, her body aching and singing all at the same time. Fucking damn, he had felt good. Everything had felt good.

Reaching forward, Raven pulled the blindfold from his eyes, and Robin swore that he came again just from the sight.

It was just as he had imagined, and then some. Even better since it was right before him, her body and her eyes. Out of everything, her eyes was what really got him. Something beautiful and raw and feral was in them, something that promised deep and dark things that only she could give him.

They had both had a small taste of that tonight.

Calming took time, minutes of silence passing between them while Raven sluggishly used her powers to unknot the silk scarves around Robin's wrists. Once freed, he encaged her suddenly and crushed her to him, kissing her and hugging her the whole time. His hands explored her body in full, making their way from her thighs to her hips and to her sweet, raw sex. From her hips he traveled to her waist, tickling ribs before focusing on her breasts.

He pleasured her with his mouth, letting her breasts with his tongue and his delicate little kisses while he rubbed her throat, rubbed her temples, pet her hair.

With a wave of her hand, black magic flowed through the room like water, like wind, and extinguished all the candles instantly. Smoke filled the room, the white vapor twisting in the air before fading.

Together, they collapsed down onto the bed, all tangled sheets and dampness. He didn't even kiss her goodnight, and she was out of it before her head had hit the mattress. Together, the two collapsed down onto the bed in the most beautiful mess.


	16. In Your Sleep

Raven pulled the communicator from Robin's hand, setting it down gently on the nightstand. His hand twitched, his fingers clasping and unclasping as though still expecting the device to be there.

Raven watched him with worry in her eyes. He had promised her that he would start sleeping better, and not giving so much energy to a pointless fight. In his sleep, he mumbled something under his breath.

She brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his eyes.

"Raven," Robin whispered, and she leaned in closer to hear him.

She couldn't make out any of his words though. It was just all a jumbled mess of sounds. With a sigh, she leaned back up, putting her hand on his bare chest. She let her fingers trail down his body, flicking at his nipples before continuing lower down.

Slowly, she pulled the sheets lower, exposing his body to her.

The scent of sex still clung to him, even hours after the two had reached their climax together. Raven breathed deep the scent, feeling a small flame of lust starting to rise within her. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she thought she heard Robin whisper her name again.

She rubbed her hands over his hips, watching as his sleeping body slowly started to respond to her. The tension he was harboring in his muscles seemed to melt away, and his jittery fingers stilled.

Unable to help herself, she let her thumb slide over the head of his cock. Absent-mindedly, she toyed with it, until she felt him becoming erect. She looked back up at his face, to see if he was awake, but he was still asleep.

With her eyes glued to his face, she stroked her hand up and down his shaft, making him harder without him even knowing.

She dropped her gaze back to his erection, still growing in her hand. That small flame of lust grew in her, fueling her desire. Knowing that he wouldn't mind, Raven dropped her mouth down to him, letting her tongue flick out to lick at the sensitive skin.

She swirled her tongue along the edge of the head, occasionally sliding her tongue across the small slit on top. In his sleep, Robin's hips rolled, softly moving along with Raven's pace.

Raven switched positions, laying down on her side next to him instead of hunching over. It was far comfortable that way.

Squeezing him at the base, Raven leaned forward again, taking as much of his length into her mouth as she could. She slid her mouth back up him, and then down him again, her hand following. His skin became red as she sucked at him, and Raven could feel the thin veins textured against her tongue.

Releasing him, she slid her thumb over his cock once more, feeling every inch of the wet skin. Raven kissed the head of his erection before taking him into her mouth once more.

Her eyes glanced up, watching Robin's sleeping face.

It was clear he was at peace. The normal clench of his jaw had slackened, and he didn't clutch his hands to his chest like he normally did. He was loose, languid, subconsciously spreading himself out to receive pleasure he wasn't fully aware of.

Her tongue traveled along his cock in varying patterns, making him even wetter and redder than before. When Raven gave a hard lick to the frenulum, and small bit of Robin's seed flowed out of him.

Raven licked harder, capturing his cock with her lips and sliding up and down him. Robin's orgasm came at an almost leisurely pace, his fluids filling her mouth and a barely-there moan escaping his lips.

"Raven," he whispered, and Raven looked up to see him watching her. A smile graced his face, but his eyes were still glazed over with sleep. His hand came over to brush her hair, pushing the strands back and tucking it behind her ear.

"Raven," he whispered again, his eyes closing and sleep taking over him once more.

When there was nothing left for him to give, Raven pulled herself away from his cock, spitting the fluid out into the tissues. When she couldn't spit anymore, she leaned over and kissed Robin on the mouth.

Again, her mind played tricks on her, and she could have sworn he was kissing her back.

"I wonder if he'll remember this," she thought aloud.


	17. Taste

It was nice to be woken up like this in the morning. A small smile graced Raven's face as her hips rose and fell in time with Robin's lips, moving like the gentle waves on the surface of the ocean. Small moans and gasps escaped her lips as he licked at her, his tongue flicking back and forth along her labia before focusing on her clit.

He circled the tip of his tongue around the sensitive bud before licking it with broad, flat strokes once more. The warmth and the wetness felt heavenly to Raven, and his caressing hands just made it all the better.

His fingers gripped at her outer thighs, occasionally varying the pressure. When Raven's hips rose he pressed the pads of his fingers harder into her skin, and then let up when her body relaxed.

"Dick," Raven breathed.

He loved hearing his own name. His real name. So often she called him Robin, even in bed, and though he loved that name all the same, there was something far more special about being called Dick. Like they weren't superheroes and the Tower never existed.

"I love when you call me that," he said, taking a small breath. He let his eyes roam up her naked body, taking in the sight of her. Her hair was tousled all over her own pillow and her back kept arching, again and again.

Robin reached up with a single hand and groped her ample breast. Raven moaned as her squeezed her, letting his fingers massage her breast and pinch the nipple until it peaked. He rolled it with his thumb, before turning his attention back down between her legs.

His hand still resting on her breast, he sucked at her clit once more. The rhythmic rising and falling of her hips began again as he sucked and licked and teased her with his tongue. He let his tongue roam from her clit to all the way down to her opening, where he speared it inside of her. He darted his tongue in and out of her before sliding back up. All along her clitoris, licking and swirling and kissing.

Then he pulled away, choosing to press butterfly kisses all along her inner thighs. He kissed gently at the crevice where her lip turned into her leg.

His hand slid away from her breast. As he did this, he noticed that Raven replaced his touch with her own, both of her hands coming up to grip her breasts and touch them the same way he had. Except, maybe, she knew what she wanted it to feel like a bit more than he might.

Robin slid a single finger inside of her.

Raven let out another moan, louder than any before. He pumped his finger in and out of her, hooking it just as he went as deep as he could go, pulling moans and gasps from her with each thrust.

"Dick," she moaned, his name on her lips, spoken like a prayer.

He peppered butterfly kisses all along her inner thigh, and on her vulva and hips, all the while building her up with his finger. He added a second finger, effortlessly gliding into her wetness.

He tasted her clit again.

Raven's legs came up to straddle his head. A single hand pet his hair-with sweet nothings whispered to him as she pet him-before moving back to grip her breasts. With her legs clamped around him, almost everything went silent. The whole world was blocked out, replacing only by a deep and resonating hum (that might have just been the ringing in his own ears) and the deep, steady beating of her heart as blood rushed along the arteries in her thighs.

Her legs squeezed him tighter as she got closer to climax. The once gentle rising and falling of her hips that had reminded him of the ocean on a calm day became like a storm, bucking up wildly and churning. Even with her frantic jumps and shaking body, Robin kept his tongue locked on her clit and his fingers buried deep inside of her.

"Dick!" She now chanted his name like a mantra.

She rolled her head back on her pillow, gripping her breasts until the nails sunk into the soft, supple flesh. But it didn't hurt her; she felt far too good to be feeling any pain right then and there. Raven thrust her hips up, again and again, losing herself in the ecstasy.

And then she came.

Her whole body stilled, her muscles tightening and her back arched off the bed. Robin didn't stop, didn't relent, but let her ride his mouth all the way through her orgasm. After the first few seconds of her orgasm, she began trembling and moaning, her body thrashing up against the sheets. She pulled her pillow over her head and screamed his name.

Unable to take anymore, her entire body jerked away from him, her legs slowly coming together. She was shaking and moaning into the pillow still, her words all slurred.

When she had calmed down, Robin moved up to her again. He set his hand on her hip, and her legs parted once more. His tongue was at her clit, circling and jabbing and licking at it. Raven's body tensed and relaxed in a pattern, contracting in pleasure despite her immediate release. Robin kept licking her, letting her ride out the aftershocks of orgasm in the best way possible.

When there were no more aftershocks, Raven pulled the pillow away from her face. Robin gave one final lick up along her labia before sitting upright. There was a smirk on his face that said, Wasn't I incredible?

He cast his eyes downward, looking at the small crescent-shaped marks her nails had left on her delicate skin. Robin touched her breasts gently, watching for any sign of pain, as he let his fingers roam over the scars.

"I'm okay," Raven told him, knowing what he was thinking.

"Either way," he said, his eyes still focused on her chest, "we should probably take care of them." He bowed his head, and kissed her on the scars before giving them small, tender licks. Raven smiled, lustful sparks webbing through her nerves.

"And I mean with actual lotion, and whatnot," Robin said, sitting up. "Not just-" he stuck out his tongue and pointed, "thith."

"Right. I'll get it." Raven's eyes glowed and she let her powers flow out of her, the black magic consuming what she wanted (the omnipotence of her sight locating it easily) and brought the bottle of lotion floating in front of him.

As he squeezed the lotion out onto her breasts and started caressing her, Raven's fingers slid over his body, reaching in between his legs. She did intend to return the favor, after all.


	18. Enter Red X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked as a request to write a three way between Robin (Dick Grayson), Raven (who is Raven), and Red X (who has been headcanoned to be Jason Todd). I was unsure about publishing this here in the Robrae drabbles, but I figured that it couldn't hurt. If you don't like it, I can understand. But if you do, but sure to review. Reviews are always welcome.

It was completely new, and along with the newness came excitement. Raven's heart was pounding in her chest as two came near her. If it were not for their underwear, they would have been completely naked. With her eyes roaming between the two of them, she could see both Jason and Dick were hard.

Their erections were pressing hard up against the thin cotton and elastic of their underwear, making their bulges appear bigger than they actually were. Blood was rushing all around her, and she felt her body begin to blood. Heat was spreading throughout her so quickly that even before they had touched her, she was becoming wet between her legs, and a thin sheen of sweat lightly coating her skin.

They were in Jason's apartment, the best location, since they didn't want anyone else walking in on this moment; what the three of them were about to do.

There was a faint air of mystery about this all. Raven knew Jason well and she knew Dick even better. Even if she hadn't known them, her empathic powers would have easily picked up on them, make her understand them almost instantly. But this, it was just so new.

A threeway was something she had never done before, and Raven knew that Dick had never done a threeway either. Jason, from what her empathic knowledge gathered, might have been a part of one...at one time or another. But she could not tell for sure.

It was dark, pitch black outside, and the only light was the faint, warm glow of a dim lamp. It gave the room a special ambiance that seemed to draw them all in, cocoon them in the small space, make everything seem more intimate.

Their hands were on her suddenly, and Raven closed her eyes and moaned. They may have had their underwear on, but Raven was naked. Completely naked and nothing nearby to hide her. She had left her clothes on the floor, somewhere in the hall, or perhaps the living room. It didn't matter, for she didn't care.

Dick's hands moved along her body with a gentleness that only he could touch her with. He pressed mainly with the palm of his hands, letting the pressure slide down around her body. Jason was quicker, building her up fast, and when it came to his style of touching, he led with his fingers. His fingers were everywhere, gliding over her body so fast.

Together, the two of them practically worshipped her body with their hands. From her neck, where the touches were soft, only ghosting across the sensitive skin; down her back, fingers trailing along her spine, and to her breasts. Dick paid special attention to them both, squeezing them and caressing them and massaging them. He pressed them together to make them swell, cleavage appearing from the pressure of his hands, and beneath the fabric that covered his cock, it was starting to throb.

It was an ache that simply needed to be relieved, but they would not. Neither Jason nor Dick, for this was a game, a sweet game that they intended to make last. They were Raven's masters, for this short moment in time, and this short moment would last an eternity to them.

Jason's fingers ran down along her stomach, before he pulled her thighs apart, letting Raven's leg rest on his body, while he fingered her. He circled her clit, stroking it back and forth, moving along to her rhythm that he knew so well, just before he slid away and inside of her.

"Enjoying yourself?" he teased.

Raven was about to answer, when Dick pressed a single finger to her lips. "Don't talk," he whispered to her, his lips brushing against her ear. He kissed, before continuing on: "Don't talk. Please. We won't gag you, but you shouldn't speak."

Raven closed her mouth, a new wave of excitement coursing through her, from her heart, rushing along to her clit, making her grow even wetter.

"Now, Little Bird," Jason said, pulling away from his two lovers.

He went over to the darkened corner of the room, where Dick could not see but Raven could (since she could see so well in the dark that she was practically nocturnal in nature). Raven saw him pick up two items, both long and dark. Spinning, he walked over back to them, holding up black silk satin.

"For your eyes," Jason said, holding up the first thick ribbon.

Dick took the satin blindfold from his hand, and tied it over Raven's face. He asked her how that felt, if the knot was too tight or if she was getting a headache or if her hair had gotten caught up and tangled.

"No," Raven said, "it's fine."

"And this," Jason said, holding up the other ribbon of black satin. Raven couldn't see him do anything now, for the mask truly was blinding, but she could picture him doing it as clearly as day. "This is for your hands."

Raven licked her lips and held her hands up for him to tie, her wrists pressed together. Jason looped the ribbon over her wrists three times before tying that in a knot. Again, all the same questions: Is it too tight? Does it feel okay? Is it cutting off bloodflow?

Raven answered that yes, if all felt good, and that she was bound up safely.

And that was when the play began. Both Dick and Jason grabbed her by the shoulders, moving her backwards to what Raven knew was the bed. She took slow steps until she felt the edge of the mattress press up against her, and then she sat down. They pulled her into the center of the bed, where she lay down on her back.

Dick crawled up onto the bed with her, seating himself near her head, while his hands caressed her body everywhere. He stroked her cheek with his thumbs, let his fingers run down the sides of her throat with a gossamer touch, before his palms pressed up against her breasts once more. Leaning forward, he feasted on her breasts, sucking and licking and nipping and moaning.

He just couldn't get enough.

Raven felt ravaged by Dick's mouth, and she loved that feeling entirely.

"Spread your legs, Little Bird," Jason told her, and Raven obeyed immediately. She opened her legs wide, letting him have a full, unadulterated view of her body. She could see him in her mind's eye; the way his eyes were drinking in the sight of her, her body laying exposed on his bed, her legs split wide, and the sweet pink of her labia the center of attention.

Jason didn't rush; didn't hurry to undress or tease her or lick her to where she was even wetter than before. Instead, he crawled up onto the bed with his two lovers, laying down next to Raven, on the opposite side that Dick was.

He lounged out beside her while Dick still kissed at her breasts.

His fingers were on her again, and her nerves sparked to life as he touched her. His fingers, walking along her, gliding along her skin, from the underside of her breasts (where he gave Dick a few loving strokes to his cheek) and all the way down to her sex.

Jason teased her clit, making her moan and gasp. Her hips thrust up into the air, as she rocked along with her own rhythm, the way she wanted her need to be relieved. Jason let her have it, if only for a moment. He moved his fingers all around her, while Raven ground her body up against his fingers.

And then they both pulled away from her.

Raven gasped, about to ask them why, when she remembered that they had asked her not to speak. She bit her lip, and a blush darkened over her face. She could imagine them, standing around her, their eyes all over her body.

She was suddenly aware of just how naked and exposed she was to both of them. Her blush deepened.

Dick then leaned down to kiss her. Raven's lips parted as she accepted his kiss, giving back every once of passion that she had in her. They hummed, their kisses deepening. Their lips became red and swollen, and their tongues kept darting out to get a taste of one another. More and more desperate each kiss became, until Jason found himself dripping with precum.

The sight of the two of them kissing...far too arousing for him to just ignore. He didn't take his boxers off, but merely pulled his cock free from them, opening the slit that was in the center. His hand grasped around his shaft, and he began to stroke himself while he watched Dick and Raven kiss.

Unable to take it anymore, Jason lowered himself down onto the bed once more, startling the both of them. He straddled Raven, his legs at either side of her hips, his cock jutting straight out in front of him. The reddened tip glistening with the precum, and Dick felt a small bit of jealousy rise up in him.

Jason kissed her body, focusing on her breasts just the same way that Dick had. Ignoring him, he went back to feasting on Raven's lips, where the passion ran so deep it felt like he was tasting her very soul.

Which he (and Jason) might actually be doing. Raven's dark powers were seeping from her body, like a perfume with supernatural properties. It was darkness, it was the rawness of her emotions; it was an intimacy with their dark, violet-haired witch that very few others would ever know.

Jason grabbed Dick's face, and tilted it up. Dick didn't have time to register what was happening before Jason crushed his lips against his, forcefully taking every ounce of passion that he had kindled for Raven. Dick found the throbbing increasing, and a wetness of his own starting to form around the tip.

Raven lay underneath the two of them. She was blindfolded, and she now hated that. The visions in her mind were clear, though, her seemingly omnipotent vision filling in what she was missing. Just above her, right where she would have had the best view, Jason and Dick kissed, hungrily and passionately.

Jason grabbed Dick's head, pulling him closer towards him, stealing even more kisses from him. Raven's hips rocked up and down as she imagined this, and she felt waves of pre-orgasm start to flood her body.

"I think we better satisfy her before she finishes herself off," Jason said, finally breaking the kiss.

Just as Raven's emotions and dark powers were thick in the room, they could both feel how close she was, how desperate she was to get off. Each little wave of arousal, or jolt of fiery hot lust, they could feel just as Raven did.

Raven heard the drawer of the nightstand opening, a box opening, and the crinkling of a wrapper.

Jason held the still-unwrapped condom against her body, teasing her with it. He moved the package up and down her body, letting it glide over her, touch all the sensitive parts of her that made her ache with lust and need. He trailed the packaged condom along her breasts, pressing it up against the underside before teasing her peaked nipples with it.

Bringing it higher, he pressed it to her lips.

"Kiss it," he told her.

Raven puckered and pressed a kiss to the package. Long and slow she kissed it, making sure to flick her tongue out to lick at Jason's fingers.

"I'll have you know, this has a ribbed texture," Jason whispered into her ear, and Raven's hips bucked upward once more. Her heart was pounding, and tears were starting to form in her eyes. She could almost take no more.

Jason kissed along her neck. As he did so, he kept glancing up at Dick, confirming the plans the two of them were mentally making.

"I'm gonna go first, okay?" he asked her.

Raven moaned and nodded. She mustn't talk, no matter how much she wanted to chant the words, Yes, Yes, Please, Yes.

He only glanced at the expiration date before peeling open the package, and pulling out the rolled up latex condom. Pinching the tip, he rolled the condom down onto his cock, stopping only when he reached the base of his shaft. He took a second to admire the texture on it, ran his thumb along one of the ribs to test it.

Oh, she is going to fucking love this, Jason thought.

Raven opened her legs even wider, ready to receive him, for him to take her just the way he wanted to and make her moan until her voice was raw. She waited, almost holding her breath, waiting to feel the tip of his cock touch up against her clit before sliding down and entering her, and then feel him thrusting wildly inside of her.

She waited, but it didn't come.

"Little Bird," Jason said, "your masters want you on your knees."

Raven nodded immediately, and made to flip herself over. It was a bit awkward, since her hands were still bound before her, but Dick helped her up into the correct position. She placed her bound hands in front of her, while her back was completely exposed to Jason.

Now he would take her, Raven was sure of that.

She cried out as he entered her, with a single sharp thrust. He remained deep inside of her for a moment, trying to catch himself, and not come too fast. Of course, even if he did, she would have another to satisfy her. But that wasn't what he wanted to do.

No, this was a game between them. Whoever could make Raven come first would be the victor in their pretend contest. Jason wanted to make Raven come, and come hard, only just for him, and he knew that Dick wanted the exact same thing. And the prize to this silent game?

That he could come inside of her.

Jason gave slow, deep strokes at first, warming them both up. The feel of the ribs made Raven's head spin, lifted her into an ecstasy of her very own, that few other things within any of the dimensions could compare. Jason knew what Raven wanted, how she liked it best, and just how to work her, thrust inside of her, to make her come so hard that her whole body shook.

His hands rested on her hips as he thrust inside of her, and Raven kept pushing herself back against him, adding her own motion to their fucking.

Dick still stood in front of her, near her face.

Raven licked her lips, her mouth parting slightly. She expected to feel the tip of his cock touch up against her lips any second, but that wasn't what he did. Sweet Dick; he knelt before her, and pulled her into a kiss.

Jason watched, oddly annoyed and turned on at the very same time. Only he would think to do something like that. Well, sort of. Jason had thought that he would take the opportunity to have Raven suck him off, and he knew Raven had expected that too, but this was just so much hotter.

Their kisses became greedy and desperate once more; their tongues darting out and their humming reaching a fairly loud volume. Dick's hands cupped her face, but as they kissed, his hands came to bury themselves in her hair, tangling and mussing it. It gave Raven an almost wild look about her.

Jason pulled far back, until only the tip of himself remained in her, and then slammed himself back inside, deep. Raven gasped, crying out in shock and pleasure. Dick looked up at Jason, clearly pissed off that he had done that. Jason winked at him, then continued to fuck Raven.

He still wore his underwear, with only his cock sticking out from the slit in the middle. He wanted to keep them on, to have them being thrust up against Raven's body. He knew that if he wore them while making love to her, her scent would soak into them, and it would make her musk a permanent part of his clothes. At least until they had been washed for the tenth time or so. So Jason speared himself into her again and again, his underwear becoming soaked with her wetness.

Jason felt himself about to come, his orgasm only seconds away. But Raven still needed time, time to make her orgasm approach and them finally overcome her. If he came now, without Raven having climaxed for him, then he would lose.

He couldn't have that.

He pulled out of her, ignoring his cock burning with the orgasm he had almost had. Raven stopped kissing Dick, and though she was still blind to the room around her, she looked back at him, a silent question etched in the features of her face.

"I think we should switch, now," Jason told him.

"About to come too fast, huh?" Dick mocked him. Still, he stood up, walking away from Raven's face and taking his place behind her. Dick rested a hand on her back, sliding it up and down her skin gently, feeling the curves of her figure, the knots of her spine, and the small stretch marks that started at her hips. He traced a couple of them, and Raven's body pressed back into his roaming hands.

"I want you on your back, Rae," Dick said, speaking directly to her.

Though he wouldn't admit it, he was becoming jealous. Jealous that Raven was being pleasured more by Jason than by him, jealous that Jason was sharing something so intimate that previously only the two of them had shared.

He had become jealous that Jason had gotten her off, and he wanted to have her without him now. Shame was beneath all this jealousy, though. He had agreed to this game, was ecstatic about having a threeway. And now, only a few several minutes into it, and he wanted to go back to a twoway.

Dick took a deep breath, trying to rid himself from these thoughts.

Raven shifted over from her knees to her back, Jason helping her to get comfortable. As Raven got relaxed, resting her tied hands on her stomach and leaning her head back against the cushions, Dick saw Jason whisper something into her ear.

Raven smiled at his words, and Jason kissed her, ghosting his lips all along her body. All of his negative emotions seemed to melt away as he watched the two of them, his lovers, all three of them sharing this moment together.

"So what texture are you gonna use, Dick?" Jason asked.

"What else?" he smirked, reaching for the box of condoms that Jason had left sitting on the nightstand. He pulled a packet out and said, "Ribbed."

Raven moaned again, her hips thrusting upwards into the air, and Dick just knew that she loved the sound of that. Raven felt herself teetering on the edge, and she needed him inside of her. Not only to get her off, but because she needed to feel him, embrace him.

He was broadcasting his emotions around the room, and Raven could sense the jealousy in him. It was disturbing, the dark powers clotting the air and melting around them suddenly being struck by something negative.

Raven wanted to moan his name, to let him know that she wanted him just as badly, that she loved him just the same. But, for fuck's sake, she needed him to get her off. Her body was burning, and Jason had been making her come, making her feel like her body was somewhere in between the earth and that sweetest spot in heaven.

Dick's body blanketed hers as he lay down on top of her. He pushed into her, making her moan again, her hips rocking, and embraced her as if he were trying to hold onto some bit of his sanity. His arms clenched around her, and he pushed his body down onto hers as he thrust wildly into her, making her moan louder and louder until his own moans joined hers.

Jason didn't let up on his kisses. He was everywhere, anywhere Dick couldn't cover, his lips were brushing against Raven's skin, tasting her and delicately sucking at her flesh.

The desire was thick in the room once more, the three of them becoming lost in the fantasy. As Dick thrust into Raven, he locked eyes with Jason once more, who was currently kissing at Raven's neck, and a fire was exchanged between the two. They knew what the other thought, and they both thought of Raven writhing underneath them.

Wicked smiles stretched across their faces.

"Do you think you can handle what we're about to do next, Little Bird?" Jason whispered to her. His very voice was thick with lust. Raven moaned and nodded, saying, "Okay."

Dick pushed himself up, no longer pressing his chest against hers, giving Jason room to slide between the two of them. His mouth was at her breasts, his tongue doing devious things to her that made her muscles constrict around Dick. Dick's thrusts became slower, more drawn out, as he pushed deep inside of her at a pace that made her hungry for more.

Dick pushed himself all the way up, his hands coming to rest on Raven's thighs while he glided easily in and out of her, and Jason crawled on top of her body. Raven was shocked at what was happening, but it wasn't unwelcome. Jason's head neared between their legs, and his tongue darted out.

Raven nearly screamed when Jason's tongue found her clit, circling it and sucking at it, making it warmer and wetter. All the while, Dick continued his slow and easy pace, not teasing her but building her gradually towards an orgasm that Raven knew was going to be powerful.

As Jason's tongue quickened, he pushed his cock between Raven's breasts, slowly sliding it against her burning, blushing skin in attempt to relieve the ache he had. Raven pushed her arms together, squeezing her breasts around him, and Jason moved faster.

Raven couldn't take it anymore.

She broke her silence and started moaning out Jason's name. He smirked as he licked at her, the room around the three of them echoing with Raven's cries of, "Jason! Jason! Jason!" Dick glared down at him, and Jason winked at him again before focusing all his attention back to Raven's clit.

She was moaning, unusually loud (for she was usually so quiet), and her body was thrashing up against the both of them. Dick started ramming deep into her, pounding mercilessly away until there was nothing more than a blur between their legs. Dick sought to make her scream his name. The seed of jealousy found its way back inside of him, but he was too far gone in his pleasure to notice.

Raven kept moaning Jason's name until all went quiet. Her body tensed, her back arching and her muscles constricting so tightly around Dick. Her eyes opened wide beneath the mask and her entire body flushed a deep pink. When the first few seconds of her orgasm had passed, that's when all sound returned to her.

A moan that seemed to come from the very core of her body filled the room, fading only when the aftershocks had faded.

With Raven having climaxed, Dick slowed his thrusts, edging her down from her intense high. But only long enough so that she could recover, before he had his way with her once more. Jason leaned up from her body, and gave Dick yet another wink. It said it all, he had made Raven come before him.

He swung his leg over so that he no longer straddled her, and sat beside her on the nest that was their bed. Jason peeled the condom off of himself, still wet from having been inside of Raven, and started stroking himself. His hand was rapid, moving over his cock with a feverish intensity. The orgasm he had been so close to having was finally released from him.

His seed splashed out of him, landing on Raven's breasts.

When Jason had no more to give, he laid down beside Raven, already starting to go flaccid. Still, he rolled over and kissed her, not letting the romance that they had kindled die just yet. His hand pet her hair, and his kisses made her smile each time.

Raven's hips picked up fervor once more, and she was grinding up against Dick once more. He knew that she was ready to be taken once more, and he increased his speed, not stopping until he reached a pace that made him see stars behind his closed eyes. He grit his teeth and groaned.

Raven felt so fucking good.

Dick groaned again, because just fucking damn.

"Dick!" he heard her scream, and it only made him thrust harder, move faster. "Dick! Dick!" she now moaned, and pride bubbled up in him. He was finally hearing her moan his name, want him so badly, vocalize the immense amounts of pleasure that he was giving her.

"Say my name!" he told her, opening his eyes and staring down at her body with a wild look in his eyes. Jason's own eyes shone with lust, loving seeing Dick like this. If he hadn't been so spent, he would have hardened at watching Dick near orgasm.

"Dick!" Raven said, obeying him. She kept chanting his name, like she was muttering her mantra when she meditated. Over and over until she couldn't speak anymore; for the second time that night, she climaxed.

Both Jason and Dick had their eyes locked on her, loving how she looked when she was in orgasm. Never had she looked so beautiful, although at any random moment she looked pretty enough to rival this moment.

Unable to help himself, Dick closed his eyes and came, hard and fast. The condom caught all of his seed, but it didn't matter. He wasn't concerned with flimsy latex; what mattered was that they shared this moment together, that they were so closely intwined and feeling the intensity of their orgasms together.

When Dick's orgasm finally subsided, he opened his eyes, only to see Raven still shaking and shuddering from the aftershocks. Jason was drawing them out, his fingers brushing gently against her clit so that she could savor the last of it.

Dick laid down on the bed next to Raven, opposite of Jason.

A bliss came over the three of them, as they lay in the bed together, their orgasms having worn them all out. Dick still panted, trying to catch his breath. He looped at arm around Raven, pulling her closer to him until she spooned him.

"Let's get you out of that," Jason said.

Deftly, he untied to knots around both her head and hands, and Raven was freed at last. Finally, she could look at her two lovers. Their hair disheveled, their bodies glistening with sweat, their cocks a bright red and still thick despite being flaccid once more. And the looks they had in their eyes; there was nothing to describe it. So raw and intimate, and something else that she couldn't name in any of the languages that she spoke.

Jason cuddled up next to her, and Dick nestled himself into the curves of her body.

It was all too wonderful, and Raven wondered if they would ever be able to share a moment like this again.


	19. No Reason to Be

"Stop moving," Raven told him, her hand on the underside of his jaw.

Robin did his best not to move, not to even breathe. Raven pressed the razor blade to his neck once more, letting it glide up his skin, taking the stubble and shaving cream with it. With another streak of his skin clean, Raven tapped the razor in the sink, and continued again.

Robin leaned his head back, exposing his throat to her fully. Something about this made his heart pound; the way she was holding a razor to his throat and how vulnerable he felt at this moment.

It kindled a fire in him that was decidedly different from the one that had been burning all the past day and night.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you would control your anger," Raven muttered, letting Robin tip his head forward.

She could read his emotions in his unmasked eyes, just as she could feel the evidence of his obsession upon his hands and arms. Raven set the razor down on the counter, and brought Robin's hands up to look at them better.

His knuckles were red and bruised and bloody from all the punching he had been doing in the gym, and his entire body was sore from how much effort he was putting into it. If Raven didn't hold his arms up, they would shake with exhaustion and stress.

Raven thought she knew the cause of it.

"You gonna tell me why you've been so erratic, lately?" she asked him. Robin set his hands down on her lap.

While Raven slid the razor over his cheeks and neck, she was sitting on his lap, straddling him, and Robin couldn't help but feel aroused by that. He was hard, and his erection was pressing up against her body. Raven could feel it, and it made her own heart pound, but she resisted.

She needed to focus.

Something she had always done so well.

When she pulled the razor away once more, then Robin spoke. "I haven't been erratic lately," he lied. "I always–"

"No, you don't," Raven said, cutting him off. She was about to say something more to him, but she let her words trail off. Glancing down between their legs, she could see the bulge pressing up against the fabric of his pants.

She ground her body back and forth against him, letting herself indulge in the feeling. But only for a moment, before snapping back to what she was saying.

"You've been acting worse than normal. Just tonight you spent over two hours on the punching bag. You were bleeding through the wrappings and you still didn't stop." Raven paused.

Robin said nothing in the silence, so Raven continued.

"The only time you stopped was when I pulled you away. Even then, I could sense that you were about to pass out." She met his gaze, her violet eyes drilling into his. Robin felt himself shrink down, unable to keep eye contact with her.

"This is about Aqualad, isn't it?" Raven asked him.

Robin couldn't respond. Raven put her fingers underneath his chin, and then tilted his head back once more. Near the left side of her throat, the razor blade gliding up his skin once more before she was finally done.

"It's not about Aqualad," Robin said, when he no longer felt the blade against his neck. Raven tapped the razor out in the sink before dropping it down.

"You're done," she said to him.

Raven got off of him, and they both regretted it. Raven wanted to straddle him more, to feel his erection press hard up against her body, and Robin wanted the same. As he got up to wash the last remnants of shaving cream off of his face, Raven cast her eyes downwards.

She licked her lips as she eyed the bulge of his cock against his clothes.

"I know you're lying, Robin," she said to him. "You can't lie to me, remember. I can sense it."

Robin's hand slammed down on the faucet.

"Okay, fine, it's about Aqualad!" He spun around; in his anger, he was finally able to stare back at her, meeting his blue eyes to hers. "You…and him…god, you two kept flirting the whole fucking night!"

"Jealousy doesn't suit you," Raven said, in her usual calm demeanor.

Robin took a deep breath, trying to sigh out all his frustration. Raven could still sense it in him though. It was distracting, almost as distracting as he erection as he spoke.

Raven kept glancing down at it, wanting nothing more than to rip his pants off of him and ride him until she was sore.

"We weren't flirting. You're emotions were creating illusions in your mind. Such things…"

"He brought pearls collected from the deepest reaches of the ocean. Passed them around at the party. I saw the look in his eyes when he handed you the oyster, when his hands kept brushing up against yours, when…" He couldn't say anymore. He knew Raven was right, but for fuck's sake, he just couldn't help it.

He had worse fears, than someone stealing Raven away, that she would grow bored with him, or annoyed by his behavior. He put his hands to his face, not knowing what else to say.

Even know, he might be pushing her away.

It wasn't his worst fear, or even one of his greater fears, but he still feared it all the same. Loss and heartache.

Fuck, he just hated it.

The way Aqualad and Raven had been brushing up against each other all night the past night.

Raven's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Robin," she said, "you shouldn't be jealous. You have no reason to be."

"Say it," Robin said to her suddenly, spinning around and gripping her arms.

"Say what?" Raven asked with a sigh.

"Say that you're mine. That you won't leave me. Something like that…just say it!" Tears were starting to form behind his eyes; angry tears from the fear of loneliness and the burn of his jealousy starting to impact him.

"I won't leave you…"

"Are you mine?" Robin asked her. It was such a stupid question, because Raven didn't belong to him. She belonged to no one but herself, but he wanted to hear those words.

"I am your's," Raven said.

A heated moment of silence passed between them, both of them searching each other's eyes for something they couldn't name. Then the sparks started flying as they crushed their lips together, pressing their bodies as close together as they could as their hands sought for any and every place they could touch.

Raven's left hand slipped beneath his pants, where she rubbed his erection with her naked hand. Robin groaned, loving the feeling, and kissed her harder. His hands were still clumsy from all the strain he had put on them, and when he tried to get Raven's panties off of her (the only article of clothing that she wore), he found he couldn't do it.

His heavily bandaged hands fumbled at the waistband. Raven had to slide them off of her body herself, and when she had tossed them away Robin took her then.

Raven ripped his pants just low enough, making them sink around his ankles, as he pushed her up against the wall. Raven looped her leg over his hip, and cried out as he entered her. Her cries turned to moans and he pounded into her, sought every bit of skin he could kiss.

Her hands wrapped around his naked back and her nails raked down along his skin, feeling the soft, smooth skin right next to his spine. She felt up against this too, and Robin only thrust faster.

Faster and harder, all his pent up stress and need and fear being taken out on her. And Raven loved it, loved every little moment of it. Even when her spine ached from arching so much, and her legs were shaking from what Robin was doing to her, she just couldn't find it in herself to not like this.

Out of nowhere, Robin stopped thrusting, and pulled out of her so quickly that Raven's sight when starry for a second.

She gave him a look that said, The hell?

"On the floor," he told her, his bandaged hands coming up around her neck. He clumsily played with the nape of her neck until Raven said, "Okay."

She lowered herself down, onto her hands and knees, and Robin collapsed down with her. It sounded painful, the way his knees banged up against the hard floor, and Raven winced as she felt the waves of his pain.

But Robin couldn't feel it.

He plunged into her body once more, making both of them see stars in their visions, and everything else just melted away. Robin wanted to grab her hair and pull on it, if it weren't for two reasons.

Not only were his hands bandaged to the point where he couldn't grip well enough, but Raven hated having her hair pulled. It gave her wicked headaches.

So he reached his hand up and clasped it onto her shoulder, trying to hold onto something as all logical thought was pounded out of his head.

He was screaming her name, adding to Raven's moans until the entire room was nothing but a cacophony of sound. Robin pounded into her once more before Raven needed to flip over; the floor was biting into her knees and she'd rather not have to fight through the pain.

Robin's body collapsed down onto her, his chest pressing against her naked breasts, making them swell.

"Say it," Robin kept telling her.

Raven did, saying every word that she knew Robin wanted to hear. Chanting his name just the way she knew Robin would want her to.

As they neared their climaxes, Robin and Raven both opened their eyes. They stared into each other's faces, sharing emotions so raw and intense that nothing could have compared. No other moment would come along like that, nothing similar or akin for the longest of time.

Robin watched as Raven's face started to contort in pain, in between her moans of pleasure and her sighs of contentment.

As his cock thrust hard and fast into her, he hit just the right spot, making her squirt. Her fluids were warm against his pelvis, and it only drove his lust higher. He wanted her to do it again, more and more, and he got what he wanted.

Raven's body started to blush, and he hand crept down to rub her clit.

From the look on her face, Robin was expecting her to tell him to stop any moment. He would have, stopped if she wanted him to. For that was the right thing to do. But those words never came.

Raven's eyes closed and her head fell back as a moan loud enough to wake the dead was torn from her throat. Her muscles clenched so tightly around him that it felt like her body was trying to force him out, but from the dark powers expelled from her being, she wanted him deeper.

So he kept himself buried to the hilt in her, letting her muscles constrict around his thick cock. The pressure of him inside of her drove her orgasm out as long as it could, as her hand was rapid over her clit, until she just gave in.

When her orgasm had subsided, Robin began pounded into her once more, making her say more sweet phrases to him.

In between the 'I need you's and 'I love you's and 'I'm yours,' came at last Raven's cry for him to stop.

Robin pulled out of her instantly. He wanted to jerk himself off, to cover Raven's body with his seed, but his hands wouldn't work. Robin gently pulled Raven's hands to his cock, near the middle of his shaft, and he told him, "Move."

Raven's hand worked fast over him, jittery and impatient.

With a roar that was her name, Robin came. His seed shot out of him, covering her stomach, her hips, her vulva. His entire body trembling and spent, and his mind relaxing from the release of endorphins, Robin laid his body down on top of hers.

They both stayed on the ground, unable to do anything but let the aftershocks simultaneously travel through their bodies. Raven sighed his name, and Robin felt the last strands of jealously ebb from his mind, not seeing the faint blue light around Raven's fingers.


	20. After Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff and only fluff, with maybe a bit of angst. But I published it here, because it's still the two of them being together and all that. Takes place after the episode, "Haunted."

"Don't punch the guy with the sword. Simple enough instructions," Raven said.

Robin rolled his eyes and looked down at the mask and gloves resting on his lap. His sigh turned into a wince as Raven started to make the final few pulls on the gauze, winding it around tightly. With her powers, she knotted the end piece together tightly, so that it couldn't come off. Not without scissors.

"Look, I did what I had to do," Robin muttered, looking down at the gauze that was still becoming stained with blood.

Raven's blue magic flowed free from her fingertips, healing his wounds once more. She could stop the blood, but he kept irritating the skin and pulling the cuts apart.

"You had your arm nearly sliced off," Raven replied.

The bleeding stopped once more, and she pulled her hand away from Robin's arm. "Don't irritate it this time," Raven told him, looking down at her work. She thought that it was good, and that she had done the best that she could do to heal an injury like this.

"Why don't you just heal it completely, instead of 'reducing it?'" Robin asked her.

"Because your body needs to heal on its own. If I heal it completely, then some crucial part of the cells being rebuilt might be compromised, or the blood might become unstable. Or, worst case scenario, your body becomes so used to being magically healed that it forgets how to heal itself." Raven made her response as short as she could.

There had been entire books written on the subject; she didn't feel like reciting him an essay. Not now. Not today.

"Right," was all Robin said back.

He really needs to stop brooding, Raven thought. Just as she was about to say something more to him, he stood up, making to leave the room.

"I need some air," he mumbled. The only excuse he had. Raven could sense something dark in him, looming in his soul.

"Would you like some company?" she asked.

Robin paused at the door, his good hand on the knob. On the floor, his eyes wandered to the mask and gloves that lay strewn about. In his haste to get out, he had forgotten about them. He wondered if it would be safe to stand on top of Titans Tower in his uniform but without his mask.

He slammed the door shut.

"It's the middle of the night," Raven said calmly. "No one should see."

Robin didn't know how she knew exactly what he was thinking. He knew that she was an empath, but even something so specific seemed odd to him. How far did her connection with him go?

Part of him wanted to know; another part of him didn't.

"Raven," he sighed, leaning up against the door frame. He ran his free hand over his face, and brushed his hair back out of his eyes.

"Yes?" she asked calmly.

Robin made no response; only licked his lips.

"I can tell that you want to say something," Raven told him, standing up and walking up next to him. Putting her hand on his shoulder made him looked at her, open his eyes up again. "You can tell me. Whatever you say, it's only between us."

"I know that," he told her.

"Then what? Tell me." Raven sensed that bud of truth rise in his, blossoming in his chest and moving into his throat…

…only to be squashed back down.

"I'm tired," Robin told her.

"I type of tired that sleep won't cure?" Raven asked him, though it did not sound much like a question. She already knew the answer, and Robin knew that she knew, so he didn't have to say anything.

"I've lost a lot of blood," he said, holding up his sliced and bandaged arm.

"Yes. You have," Raven admitted, looking down at his wounded arm with grief in her eyes. That injury just looked so painful, though Robin said almost nothing of it. Only winced. "If you hadn't punched the guy with the sword…"

"I know, I know," Robin said, cutting her off.

A moment of silence ticked by between them.

"Slade's not coming back," Raven told him. "He's dead."

Robin said nothing, did nothing. Didn't speak or move or even breathe. He knew she was right, but deep down was that bud of fear within him. Fear and doubt and worry.

"Terra destroyed him," she whispered. "Remember?"

"I know that," he said back. His breath hissed out between his teeth.

"But it still haunts you…"

"It does."

Raven hummed. "Perhaps some fresh air would be best," she said aloud. At her words, waves of black energy consumed the door, turning the knob and making it swing open. Robin didn't protest, but walked outside into the hallway, Raven on his heels.

The metal door closed behind her, swinging shut and quietly locking into place.

Together, the two of them walked down the dark hallways, their shadows yawning across the walls as they passed before the quiet light that flowed into the Tower like a ghost.

As they walked, Robin moved closer to her, brushing up against her side, before taking her hand in his, and holding it as they walked. Raven said nothing of it, but smiled a small smile. Through the contact, she could feel much of his energy and emotions.

The connection was profound, but after she had been inside of his mind, it felt so subtle in comparison.

Hands still held together, they ascended the stairs, each step echoing in the night-filled Tower. It was hollow but musical, and it rang on ears that were far too perceptive that night.

Robin felt himself more aware than normal. Aware of everything around him and hyperaware of himself. Being around an empath had a tendency to do that.

The mechanical door slid open and the fresh night air kissed their skin as it rushed around their bodies and shocked them gently. Robin gasped at the cold air making contact with his wound, even through the bloody bandages, and it took him a moment to recover.

His fingers twitched, and he wanted to bite off the bandages.

But he knew that would make Raven upset, and more than anything he wanted her to be happy. He looked back into her face, pale and calm and almost serene, and smiled broadly.

"What?" Raven asked him.

"Nothing," Robin said, then looked away. He still held her hand in his ungloved one, and he pulled her along with him, guiding her to a spot near the edge of the rooftop.

They sat down together on the ledge. Robin was unafraid of falling, for mistakes like that he was still convinced didn't happen to him. And even if he did, Raven would have rushed in and saved him. That he was absolutely positive of.

"Beautiful moon," Robin said, but he wasn't looking at the moon.

"It is," Raven agreed.

A second of silence ticked between them, and then Robin closed the space in between them, laying his head on her shoulder and moving his body closer to hers. Raven clasped both of her hands around his uninjured hand, and rested her cheek on the top of his head, his dark black strands tickling her.

But never did she laugh.

"I know you want something, need to get something off your chest," Raven whispered, her words carried by the sea breezes. "I can feel it in you, just like you can feel the temperature of the air. You can tell me."

"I know I can tell you Raven. But I don't feel I need to."

He paused.

"You've been inside my mind. What else is there for you to know?"

"There's a lot," Raven said. "The mind is freakishly complex; I could spend an eternity walking around inside your head and I would still not know all there is to know about you. You still have secrets."

"Some secrets…" Robin corrected.

"If it bothers you a lot….I suppose I could…cleanse myself of them."

Robin looked up, leaning up off of her body to look into her eyes, trying to find some sense of what she was saying. His face wore a mask of confusion and shock. Raven could see the flash of thought in his maskless eyes as he worked out what she had said.

"You mean…?"

"If you really wanted me to, I could instill a memory loss potion upon myself." She didn't mention how complicated it would be, or how risky, or the fact that she was not very good at making memory potions.

She said none of this, but Robin could sense it in her, the connection between their minds still lingering, like a gossamer thread that had yet to snap.

"No. Don't," he told her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please. I'm okay with you knowing." He smiled, and pressed a kiss to her lips, and it lingered on. The heat between them blossomed in the cold, and their breath slid upon their wet lips when they broke apart.

"Don't do something so risky. Please."


	21. Dom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably put a warning on this beforehand. There is a bit of bondage and domination in this chapter, as in sex play. So there may be some triggering things in here that I should forewarn you about. It is BDSM, so approach with caution.
> 
> And, as always in this kind of sex play, keep if safe, sane, and consensual. And if you are domming your partner, make sure they are comfortable, and don't forget the aftercare!

"Okay, how does that feel?" Dick asked her. "Not too tight is it? Not in any pain?" He surveyed the knot he had made with the silk scarf that bound her hands, and slid a finger up with Raven's wrists to check if they were loose enough.

"Yeah, I feel fine, Dick," Raven whispered.

"You'll let me know when you need to stop, right?" he asked her, looking down into her indigo eyes, sparkling in the darkness that surrounded them, the irises caught by the faint light.

"Yes. Besides, I trust you."

The way she said that made his heart melt. His eyes softened as he looked down at his lover, completely tied up and at his mercy…well, sort of. The incredible amount of trust and confidence she put into him. Just those emotions alone made him feel something warm inside of him.

But that warmth was near the heart, not his cock.

Raven used her dark powers to pull the blindfold around her eyes, and tie it up just right behind her dark, purple hair that laid splayed around on the sheets. Looking closely, Dick could see that a thin sheen of sweat beading around her hairline.

"You nervous?" he asked her. "We haven't even started yet."

"I know," Raven said back.

Dick reached for the pile of silk satin once more, pulling out a handkerchief and wadding it up. "Open," he said to her, and Raven opened her mouth. Dick placed the wadded up silk into her mouth, and Raven bit down onto the fabric, her lips enveloping the darkness.

A riding crop rested on the bed…her bed, since they were in Ravens' room this time. It was not often that he came into Raven's room, so it was always special when he spent the night in here. He couldn't help but flash his eyes about, taking in the strange decor she had placed everywhere.

Dick didn't say a word.

He rested the tip of the crop softly against Raven's thigh, and started sliding it gently all around her body. He trailed it down to her knees and back up, ghosting it over her labia before starting with the other leg. She quivered, the soft feeling teasing her, making her want more.

Dick let the leather of the riding crop brush against her skin, make love to her before it would punish her.

Truth be told, he didn't really want to punish Raven. But she had asked for him to do this, if that would be okay with him, and she would really be grateful for the experience. So Dick consented and read up on safe play with bondage and pain, and here he was.

He gave a gentle flick of the leather up Raven's labia, focusing on her clit, which made her jump. She gasped despite the silk in her mouth. Dick kept flicking it over her, and it felt almost like a tongue.

Almost.

When Raven's back started to arch, he knew that it was time for him to begin with the harsher parts. She was wet, and the wetness was showing all around her body, on her clit and on the lips of her skin and on her inner thighs. She was ready. Ready for him to do what he wished to her.

Dick made sure not to abuse that power.

One mishap and all that trust could be destroyed.

"I'm gonna smack you now," Dick whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her neck. Raven moaned as he kissed at her skin, nipping softly at the curve of her neck and licking at the barely-there wound.

His cock, starting to harden, was pushing up against her wetness, and he wanted nothing more than to slide into her and feel her pulse around him as her body shook underneath him, unable to control herself with her oncoming orgasm.

His body slid off of her, but before he leaned back up, he pressed his ear to her breast. Her heartbeat was elevated, adrenaline pounding all the way through her. He could tell by the rapid beating of her heart, the sweet scent of her skin, the dark powers that lingered around the room and pressed up against Dick's body.

"I must really have you going," he whispered. This time he wasn't completely sure she had heard him.

He brought the riding crop up, and brought it down on her inner thigh. It didn't hurt, for he didn't strike her all that hard. It like patting her with the leather. He gave gentle taps with the crop all around the area between her legs, from her thighs to her sex and even a few soft blows to her breasts.

Raven moaned, loving every second of it.

Dick smiled down on her, though he knew that Raven couldn't see it. He was happy to be making her so aroused, but it wouldn't last forever. Gradually, he increased the strength of the marks, bringing the crop down harder onto her body.

He kept the hard blows on her thighs, not wanting to strike her in such a sensitive area. He was wary about getting too close. Now, when he brought the riding crop down on her skin, it made a bright red mark that slowly faded back to a darkened gray, and Raven made little gasps of pain.

Every time Dick asked her if she wanted to stop, she shook her head. No.

Every time Dick asked her if she wanted to continue, she shook her head, Yes.

Yes, the voices surrounding them in the dark air seemed to scream. Please, give me more. I wish for more. You are perfect, I want more of you.

So Dick brought the crop down again, this time on her vulva. Her entire body jumped up at the contact, and when her muscles relaxed again she let out a moan that seemed to come from her very core.

Dick looked down between his legs to see himself starting to go soft. His hand shot down, and he rubbed himself fast, trying to build himself back up and not loose his arousal. He wanted to make love to her, after they finished with the crop and ties, and he couldn't do that if he was soft.

Closer to her labia, the riding crop came down.

Raven cried out again, in pain. But everything around them, all her body language, it all said, More.

Her dark soul was filling the room, edging up against his conscious and subconscious just the same. It was like a shadow kissed his lips, caressed his body. It was cold and dark and erotic, and so very Raven.

He brought the crop down on her clit this time, making her body jump once more.

Dick gradually increased the slaps of the riding crop, just as he had done on her thighs and vulva earlier, but this time taking longer, using a more gentle method. He slid the leather flap against her clit, flicking it like his tongue would have done; it was a warning, letting her know that he was about to strike her again.

Again and again, until her body was red and sore, and tears were streaking down her face. She didn't sob, but still the tears flowed freely as the pain increased.

But she never said stop, didn't want him to stop. Not yet.

Raven bit down harder on the silk fabric in her mouth as Dick smacked her clit again and again, making all the blood rush down there and surface to make her body bright red. Even in the dark, it looked the same color as a ripe apple.

Dick watched her with every jump she made, every sharp intake of breath, every tear that soaked the black blindfold and ran down her face.

Her clit was so sensitive.

Raven was about to come when she realized that she couldn't take anymore.

Spitting out the balled up black silk, she cried out, "Stop!"

Dick stilled, the riding crop that he had been meaning to bring down again pausing in the air. He was relieved, for he could feel Raven's pain, somewhat. A sigh of relief escaped him, one that he wasn't completely aware of, for such trivial things had a tendency to escape the mind.

He set the riding crop down on the soft bed, then looked up at Raven.

Her body had been through a lot. Dick was completely soft once more, his cock not even feeling needy for touch. Raven crying in pain wasn't the most arousing sight he could think of. His hand wrapped around his shaft, and he rubbed himself, trying to make himself hard once more.

Raven kept moaning, nearly whimpering, and Dick turned his attention back to her. The cloth they had used as a gag lay wet on her breasts, concealing one of them from his sight.

He slid it off of her, then kissed her nipple, sucking at her sweet skin.

While she did this, Dick got off the bed, making his way towards the lotions and healing balms that they had set out.

They had prepared for the moment when Raven was close to breaking, and now Dick new that it was time to pick up the pieces and put her back together. Soothe her burns and kiss her wounds and kiss her tears away.

Raven gasped when she felt cold lotion being poured on her burning skin, but then relaxed.

She felt Dick's hand upon her, spreading the soft, nourishment on her skin, and massaging it into her tender skin with loving hands. More lotion made contact with her skin, still feeling like ice to her, but the soothing properties were quickly going to work.

And then the special healing balms for her labia.

Dick took the balm upon his fingers, and spread it around her legs, swiping his fingers up and down her wetness, bright pink bled into bright red. Raven moaned, aroused at his touch. Dick's thumb kept sliding over her clit to get the most of the balm onto her, and she arched her back, feeling herself nearing climax once more.

"I didn't come," Raven told him plainly. "I need you to help me get there."

Dick paused for a moment, not knowing what to say or do, but then quickly found that the darkness had crept into his soul. He knew what to say and do now, and he was aroused once more. Blood rushed down to his cock, and it throbbed as he began to stiffen.

"Is that so?" he asked teasingly.

He slid a single finger inside of Raven. "You want me right here?" he asked, curling his finger. Raven's body clenched down onto him immediately, constricting around him, desperate to be filled.

"Yes," Raven breathed.

Dick added a second finger, his middle finger and the longest one on his hand, and began thrusting them in and out of her body. She was slick with her lubricant, and desperate to get off. Her walls squeezed around his fingers.

A small pinch made him jump, and he spun around. No one was there. But he could feel the sting of the pinch to his ass, and a small slap to it that made him start to question himself.

But it was only metaphysical force, a dark pressure from Raven's powers.

Dick knew this when he felt the shadows gaining, stroking his abs and tweaking his nipples, running their forms up and down his back, and stroking his cock. He wasn't scared of the shadows, or Raven's powers. He was too used to them.

What scared him was Raven's tears.

He ghosted his lips across her cheek, his warm breath touching up against her sensitive skin, and making her tear streaked face relax. Dick kissed her softly, repeatedly pressing his lips to her skin and making the flow of tears stop, but the wetness remained.

His thumb slid across her other cheek, and he felt another droplet fall down onto his skin. He gave her soothing words and butterfly kisses until her back was arching and her hips rising and falling.

It told him she was ready for more, now.

His lips slid from her face to her neck, where he nipped at the skin. He bit down on her neck, careful not to hurt her, and then darted his tongue out to like the marks. Kissing the marks, and then sucking until a bright circle appeared on her skin.

He licked more at her neck, nipping all the while.

Then his lips left her.

"Here," Dick said, picking up the riding crop again. "Open your mouth," he bid her, and Raven slacked her jaw and parted her lips. Dick put the elongated handle in her mouth, and she bit down on the flexible surface, holding the riding crop between her teeth.

With the crop in her mouth, Dick went back to feasting on her neck. His hand snaked around her neck, giving it a soft grip, his fingers pressed on the sides. Raven moaned, her hips grinding even more.

Dick tightened his hold, only slightly, and varied the pressure. Each time, he watched Raven's face for a reaction. He loved watching her expressions change as he gripped hard at her throat, and then change once more as he merely rest his hand upon it.

He felt the tip of his cock touch up against something warm, and he looked down to see himself fully erect. His erection was brushing up against Raven's moist thighs.

Dick smiled.

He worked his fingers back inside of her. He could smell the arousal on her skin, the aroma of a near orgasm and sexual release. Like musk, but more empathic.

"You want me here?" he asked again, and poked his cock up against her for emphasis.

Raven nodded, her hair tangling on the pillow. Dick kissed her neck again, sweetly, taking his time to taste all of her skin and truly drink in her taste.

He put his hand around her throat again, giving a slight squeeze, and whispered, "Do you want me to make love to you? Or to fuck you?"

Raven moaned, and maybe mumbled something, but she bit down on the riding crop, wanting to keep it in her mouth. Just like he had requested of her. He was still trying to get into the role, to get the part of a Dom right, and Raven was trying to get her desired role of submission right too.

Dick pulled the riding crop from her mouth, and Raven released it with a gasp.

He pressed a sudden kiss to her parted lips, and Raven returned his kiss eagerly, tasting his kisses with vigor, feasting on his love and lust and sex.

"Fuck me," she whispered, but Dick captured her mouth in a kiss, and her words were mumbled.

"Fuck me," she said again, louder this time.

Dick's hand tightened on her throat, and Raven felt blood rush down to her clit. His hand felt good there, and the thought of it…

Another moan.

"You want me to fuck you?" He asked the question almost innocently. Even from behind the blindfold, Raven could sense the sight, seeing his eyes gleaming with an innocence that was completely false.

"I don't know…" he said.

Raven was scared that he was serious. She was still close to coming, needing only a couple minutes to work herself back up to where she had been previously and then letting her body come hard on him, her body clutching on his, clenching around his cock as she came on him.

"Convince me," he said.

He wasn't really listening, for he was distracted by the rise and fall of her breasts as she took deep, gasping breaths. He loosened his grip a little on her neck.

"Please, Dick," she breathed. "I want you. I need you. Please."

His thumb reached out to touch her lips, and she kissed at them, sliding her tongue around the tips, letting the broken nails find some solace in her mouth.

"I will. Eventually."

Pause.

"How do you want it?"

"I want it now," she gasped out. Dick could see her clench between her legs, then release again. Her skin was still ablaze with blush, and his fear vanished. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him, and he was soon about to relieve them both of that.

"Now?" he purred, kissing her along her neck, and gliding his soft, wet lips along her collarbones.

"Yes."

"I did not ask when. I asked how," he said to her, leaning back up. He looked down onto her blindfolded face once more, and something warm kindled inside of his chest. "I never thought you'd be one for grammar mistakes," he chuckled.

"I want it..." she paused as she thought. "I want it hard," she said at last, not able to come up with anything especially descriptive.

"Hard?" he asked her. His thumb slid over her clit.

"Stop teasing me," she told him, but Dick only chuckled again. Her tears had dried at least, and he was feeling in better spirits.

"Tell me how hard," he whispered, his voice low and soothing. Like he still purred.

"I want you to..."

There was a long pause as Raven's mind ran wild. She imagined all sorts of things he would do to her, and all the words came tumbling from her mouth, as if she were reading a book of poetry or epic tales, one of lust and beauty.

"I want you to fuck me like your cock was made of stone and I was unbreakable. I want you to penetrate me like a needle penetrates a vein. I want you to you to make me sore and desperate, and not stop until I'm raw from your body pounding into mine."

Dick was silent for a while.

Raven felt him remove his hand from between her legs, and felt him starting to position his cock to penetrate her. She let a moan slip from between her lips, waiting. She was beyond eager, and all her powers were whispering and moaning right along with her.

Fabricated hands still roamed his body, shadows still licked at his skin. He coudl still feel a slight pinch to his ass, and the warmth of a hand not there ghosting over his abs.

"I can do that," he told her. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

He buried himself inside of her with a single thrust, and Raven's back arched as he did so. He was deep, to the hilt of his cock, and poking at the back of her cervix. It felt good, to have the pressure inside of her, to have something to pulse down on. The sensitive little nerves around her entrance were nearly singing.

Dick went slow for only a minute or two, building them up to the penetration. But his pace was fast within a good amount of time, and he and Raven were moaning and sighing and gasping together.

Raven came quickly.

The stinging whips she had taken to her clit caused her to climax within a matter of seconds. Her moans stopped, her breath stilled as it caught in her throat. The familiar clench and release stopped, replaced only by a vice-like clench that gripped down onto him.

When the waves of orgasm subsided, her body went limp underneath him. A wide smile was spread across her face.

Dick continued to pound into her, not stopping until either he had climaxed or she yelled at him to stop. But Raven didn't want it to stop, not yet. Dick lowered himself down onto her, pressing his chest up against her breasts, and watching them swell as he pushed up against them.

Time rolled on, and Dick knew that he was having trouble getting to climax.

"Say my name," he told Raven, hoping that would be enough to drive him over the edge. When she did, he felt himself teetering closer to the edge, but it still wasn't enough. He buried his face in her neck.

He felt her tears sliding freely from her face once more, and that didn't really help much either.

"I'm gonna come," he said at last. True to his word, he climaxed hard, pounding deep inside of her until her legs jumped up into the air and she gasped loudly, and his entire body blanketed hers, holding onto her as if she were the only thing keeping him grounded in this reality.

When his own pleasure was released, he knew the next thing to do was to take care of Raven. He got her out of her bondage, quickly enough. Now freed, Raven threw her arms around him and started crying on his shoulder.

"Shh, shh," he said, trying to calm her down. He pet her hair, ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion.

Eventually, she did calm down, her sobs subsiding, and he leaned her back down onto her bed again. Her dark indigo fanned out on the pillow, and she pulled the soft blankets up around her, as if trying to protect herself.

Dick reached for the healing balms and lotions.

"I've got you," he said, spreading the cooling aloe vera lotion on her wrists and thighs and hips. "You feeling okay?"

Raven nodded.

"Can you talk?" he asked her. Raven shook her head, no.

Oh.

"But you're okay?" he asked her again. Raven nodded, yes.

She tilted her head back, exposing her throat to him once more. He could see the slight marks where his hand had been. Even with him being gentle, it had left a bright red stain across her neck. Dick let a few folds of the lotion land on her throat before he rubbed it into her skin, soothing the burn and ache. Raven still had more tears.

"Anything you need?" he asked her.

She shook her head, no.

When he was done with the lotion, he cuddled up next to her, pulling her close to him. She clung to his body desperately, holding onto him, snuggling into him. He rubbed his hands over her with a gossamer touch, and she was relaxing. Her tears drying again, her muscles relaxing, a serene look coming to her face.

"You wanted me to read you The Poems of Sappho when we were done, right?" Dick asked her. Already, he was reaching over to the book on the nightstand closeby.

Raven nodded, yes.

As Dick read, Raven started crying again. But only because she was contented, happy.


	22. Dirty Talk

Raven leaned her head back against the pillow, sighing deeply. A smile crossed her face as she listened to Robin on the other line, his voice low and sultry, telling her what he was going to do to her once he got back to the Tower.

Raven edged her legs apart as he talked.

"…and then, just when you think you can't take any more, I'll have you laying back against the bed completely worn out and sweating. But, uh, then I'll pick you up and take you into the shower…turn the water on real hot so that's its steaming…"

"I'll be able to stand up, though," Raven said back to him, a smile peeling across her face. Despite the fact they didn't have the video on, Robin could just sense the smile on her face. "So, you'll take me into the shower, and I'll take you into my arms, and kiss you hungrily, then I'll spin around…"

As they talked, Raven's hand slid between her legs, dipping between the black cotton of her panties until they reached the small bead of her clitoris.

"Exactly! I'll spin you around and plunge into you, deep. Like, really really deep." He paused as he thought for a moment. "Like 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea deep."

"Wow, what a nerd," Raven whispered to herself aloud.

Still, her fingers worked away at her clit, and her head leaned back against the pillow as she savored the feelings working between her legs.

"Okay," she said, "then what?"

"Then–I'll take you hard up against the shower wall, thrusting in and out of you until you're begging for me, and whispering and howling my name."

"And then, just when I can't take any more, and my legs are shaking so hard that I can barely stand up right, I'll come. Come for you so hard that my entire body will be trembling…"

"…and my hands will be on you the entire time," Robin finished for her. He panted into the voice receptor as his right hand squeezed around cock. He sucked in breath, biting his lips, before finding his voice.

"But that won't be all! I'll do you again and again until you're raw and worn out and so exhausted, but so needy for my cock once more. In literally every single position that small little shower of ours allows. I'll press my body against yours, kissing you up and down, and stroking you, and fucking you. I'll do you again and again until neither of us can stand up…"

Raven's legs jerked upward at a sudden burst of intense pleasure. She was nearing climax, Robin's words having worked her up just as well as her hands ever could. She held back a moan to ask, "And then what?"

There was silence on the other line.

Robin had set the communicator down, fishing around for his set of very specific socks. He didn't know what he would say next, but didn't really have the chance.

Robins' shout startled Raven so badly it felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest. Beside her, the light bulb of her lamp shattered in a torrent of black magic.

Damn it, that was the third one I've gone through this month.

"Speedy, what the hell!?" shouted Robin.

Pulling the Titans' communicator away from her ear, Raven could see on the screen that indeed, Roy was on the line, listening into their conversation. Blood rushed to Raven's face, and she joined Robin in: "What the hell?"

"Oh, don't mind me," Speedy said into the line, his voice perfectly calm. "I'm with Raven; and then what?"

"Get off the line!" Raven shouted. Her hand had long since jerked away from in between her legs, and she now clutched the blankets to her protectively, despite the fact neither of them could see her.

"I'll have you two know, this was the open line. Not a private line," Roy told them both. Robin nearly choked on his tongue when he heard that. "You mean…you mean just anyone could of heard that?"

Robin really just wanted to fall off the face of the earth right now.

"Yeah. I saw that you two were discussing something on the open line, and I thought I should listen in to whatever it was you two were discussing….just imagine my pleasant surprise."

Raven could just see a smirk crossing his face. If he were within range of her, she would have just loved to smack it off of him–

–and there went the entire lamp.

"Well, then, fine. Good night you two," he said. The line clicked off, leaving Robin and Raven the only ones on the line once more.


	23. On the Phone

"Cyborg, you don't understand! I needed that new computer system—by like—yesterday!" Robin said, clearly beyond flustered. His ungloved hand came up to his face, two of his fingers rubbing at his temples before moving it across his hair.

"I know, I know. I've been trying to get them to you since, like, yesterday, but I can only work so fast on this damn old thing!" Cyborg replied, tapping at the old monitor system he was using. "I tell you, man, this town has some of the worst computers ever."

"Why not just use the ones on the Titans' East mainframe?" Robin asked him.

Cyborg shook his head. "Can't. Since that fight with three different giant evil monsters, the system has been toast and I can't get it all back up and running in one day."

Raven listened tiredly to her two teammates continue to argue about computers, not really bothering to focus on what they were saying. She was still brooding over the German manuals, translating them for the rest of her team. Without Starfire here with them, it was left on Raven to do the translating.

Such a shame, too. Otherwise, Raven could kiss Starfire and then she could help her translate.

She shook the thought from her head, focusing back on the words that were starting to blur before her eyes. The pen in her hand dropped down to the desk in defeat, and she walked away from her work, too tired to do anything more.

"Robin," Raven said, pulling the Titans Communicator away from his ears. "It's late, and there's nothing more here that I can do."

Robin nodded.

"I understand. It's hard work translating all that when you're half asleep," he said, pulling the Titans Communicator back to his ear and continuing on his conversation with Cyborg.

Raven caught more talk about system repairs. She didn't really want to leave for her room just yet, so instead she went and curled up on Robin's bed, pulling the covers up over her and burying her head into the pillows, and rested there. She couldn't sleep, despite how tired she was.

Even when she tried to drown out the noise, she could still catch snippets of their conversation. But in her half-asleep state, it was too muddled to catch.

Finally, Robin hung up the phone.

Raven rolled over in the bed, tossing the covers down and offering the side to him. He crawled in tiredly next to her, tossing his Communicator onto the nightstand as he did so.

"Well, that was a waste of breath," he sighed, and pulled the covers up around him.

Raven agreed with that.

"Are you done talking for tonight?" she asked him. Beside her, Robin nodded and yawned. A slow smile crept onto her face. "So does that mean you're mine for the rest of the night?" Robin nodded again.

Raven rolled over on top of him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Robin, still tired beyond belief, was able to respond to her advances. He kissed her back, and his hands came up to rest of her back. By the time Raven had stripped Robin down completely naked, that was when the damned Communicator decided to ring again.

She had to resist the urge to lash out and break the damned thing.

Robin jumped at the sound, and then smacked his hand down on it, pressing the green TALK button immediately. "Yes?" he asked eagerly. Raven groaned in frustration. Whether he was talking to Cyborg or anyone else, she was going to ride him regardless.

Sleepily, she kissed up and down his abdomen, licking teasingly at the head of his erection before kissing her way back up to his chest. Him talking made his chest vibrate with his words; Raven put her hand down over where his heart was.

"Cyborg!" Robin said, "what've you got?"

Raven listened while Robin hummed on, "Mmhm. Yeah. Great. Mmhm. Mmhm." He grew more and more excited by the moment, a lazy smile coming to his face as Cyborg told him the specs of the latest computer bugs being fixed.

Robin's humming broke off and he gasped into the Communicator as Raven clenched her fist around his cock. She held it in a vice-like grip, and Robin's eyes were starting to go watery. He tried to carry on his conversation as normal with Cyborg, but couldn't help but moan out again as Raven's thumb pressed up against his head.

With a surge of Raven's emotions, Robin could tell she was slightly angry.

She wanted him, and was annoyed at the fact that he was putting his work before her. Raven ground her teeth together, feeling oddly selfish and angry at herself for being selfish.

But she swallowed those emotions down, willing herself to remain calm once more. She released Robin, and scratched her midnight blue nails along his chest, waiting for him to be done talking.

Robin's boring conversation droned on and one. Raven was normally patient, able to wait long enough for the time to pass, but tonight seemed to be testing her patience.

Deciding to wait no more, she sighed and leaned back onto the mattress, spreading her legs out and sliding her fingers down to her clitoris. A soft moan escaped her lips as she began to play with herself.

Robin's eyes drifted over to Raven, watching her pleasure herself, before tearing themselves away and trying to focus on nothing in particular.

Raven's arousal grew, and her emotions started to fill the room. Robin could feel the sexual tension winding up inside of him as Cyborg explained color-coded wiring to him. The scent of sex was filling the air, and Raven's soft, quiet moans were driving Robin into lust.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Cyborg," he said suddenly, rolling over to Raven and nipping at her breast, making her gasp.

"Cyborg, give me a minute or two. Something came up," he said, and he set the Titans Communicator on the bed. Even while the two entwined their bodies, they could still hear Cyborg every now and then ask, "Robin, you there yet?"


	24. Criminal AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is set in an alternative universe, where Dick became a criminal instead of a hero. Reminds me a bit of Jason or Selina.

"You robbed an occultist shop? There must be a place in hell for that."

Dick only shook his head, clearly not too keen on the thought. Still, he offered her a bright smile and a glass of wine. Raven took the goblet from his hand and swigged the first few drinks.

With the wine now infecting her nerves, and her senses now calmer, she leaned back onto the couch, resting easy. She wanted so badly to have a calm evening with him, without discussing blood for the fourth time that month.

"It was partly for you," Dick said.

"I didn't ask you to do it for me," Raven replied, opening her eyes. Sighing, she took another swig of the wine.

"Partly for you," Dick corrected.

Raven had closed her eyes again. Her head was resting up against the one arm she had propped up on the couch, and she was swirling around the wine in the glass. If it wasn't for the swirling wine, she would have looked completely calm. But Dick knew better.

"Don't you even want to see what I got you?" he asked playfully.

"No," Raven snapped. But she was curious.

After an awkward silence, she rolled around to him, and quietly asked, "Okay, yes. What did you get for me?" A blush crept up onto her face.

He thrust his fist forward and opened his palm. Between his fingers, a necklace dangled, with a pendant as dark as obsidian and containing a strange symbol engraved onto the surface. It hung from a silver chain so thin that it might not have been there, and the necklace truly was beautiful.

But that's not what caught Raven's attention.

"There's blood on your hands!" she yelled, gritting her teeth and leaning forward. She captured his hands, making him drop the necklace, and she turned his hands to his open palms, examining the dried coating of red blood on them.

"Where'd the blood come from this time?" she asked him.

"From a nose bleed," Dick said casually.

Raven looked at him skeptically.

"Honestly," he continued, taking her hands and folding them into his. "It's just from a nose bleed. When I was in that occult shop, or whatever it was, some herbs with a strong scent got knocked over and it made my nose bleed." When he saw that Raven still didn't believe him, he dropped her hands.

"Trust me," he said, his voice getting more serious. He leaned in closer to her, looking her directly in the eye. "It's from a nose bleed."

Raven's eyes darted down, looking at his nose…and his lips…and she asked him, "Then where's the blood on your nose?"

Dick held up his hand. "Right here. I've been rubbing it like crazy, so all the blood ended up on my hand. Trust me on this. I didn't make anyone bleed."

He was suddenly aware of how close they were.

"There something else I want to show you," Dick whispered. He moved his head forward, wanting to kiss her, but Raven moved back, still mad at him.

He pulled out a book, and Raven nearly dropped her goblet at the sight of it.

"Is that—?"

She couldn't even finish her thought, she was so mystified. She reached forward, wanting to run her hand along to cover, but stopped short, not daring to touch such an object. All she could do was stare at it, silent as could be.

Finally, she found her voice.

"Do you have any idea how rare that book is?" she asked. She was still too stunned to touch it yet, but Dick pressed the book into her hands. He didn't let her hands go until Raven's fingers had closed around the spine.

"Nine hundred pages of the purest Latin and Gregorian texts, an English index, an English glossary, and all bound in human flesh." Raven's hands trembled as Dick leaned in close to her; his breath tickling over her skin. "From what I hear, this book is supposed to contain some of the best knowledge from the old world."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, then whispered, "Is that true Raven?"

Raven nodded, then opened the book, quickly scanning through the pages. Everything was there, and it was so perfect to Raven's eyes. With each flip of the page, she saw more and more of what she wanted.

Looking up, she still saw what she wanted.

Dick was watching her intently, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. And his lips were so close to hers…

"I stole this book for someone else, but I would gladly let you read it—and copy down the words—and everything."

"That would be—" Raven wanted to say wonderful, but she bit her tongue back. She couldn't say that, shouldn't be saying that. How had Dick become like this? A year ago he was obsessive and a perfectionist willing to do anything and everything to keep a city safe and capture every villain he came across.

And now he was a villain, and Raven couldn't follow him.

But still, she stayed with him, hoping that it was more for love than addiction, a romantic chemistry instead of a sexual frenzy.

"I can't let you do this!" Raven shouted at it.

She let the book drop onto the table, not giving another thought about the importance of it. Right now, it was just her and Dick, and the tension that had built between them.

"Why not, Raven?" Dick asked her.

Raven shook her head, flustered and angry and not knowing what to say. How do you bring up someone's past all over again, just to have the same argument again and again? She didn't want to, but where had it gone so wrong?

"I have to stop you from stealing things. I have to prevent you from committing crimes!" She was trying to keep her voice steady, but it wavered under the strain of her emotions.

At least Dick had the good sense to not remain completely stoic during this. His face showed just as much emotion as hers did; and Raven knew, from the help of her powers and years of reading him, they were real emotions, too.

"Raven, I know that this—"

Raven cut him off from whatever it was he was about to say. She was pressing a crushing kiss to his lips, feeding off of both of their stress, and Dick returned it hungrily, drawing her in more with every breath. His hands came up around to her back, pulling her closer towards him.

Only to feel her pull away from him once more.

"Raven, I know what—"

Still, he couldn't finish his sentence. Raven was taking control tonight, not letting him say more than a few more words at a time. Her anger was filling the air, and more than that, her stress and her confusion, and her deep set-in desire for him.

It was overwhelming, her want, her need for him, but she was trying to balance it all out. To keep control and not feed off of her emotions, not purely. That never had a good outcome, and she wanted tonight to not end in bitter ends.

She was pressing another kiss up against his lips, and Dick hugged her body to his, not wanting to let her go this time. He held her fast as she writhed up against him, trying to seek some release for the burning in her skin.

Her skin was flushed hot, and it didn't matter why.

"I can't—" Raven didn't even bother to finish.

She only kissed him again and again.

"I know—-things are strange—-but trust me—-I know—what—I'm—about." Dick was speaking in between the kisses, trying to get the air cleared between them. It felt uncomfortable to have such spite between them, and he would give anything to take it back, to return to the way things once were.

But he knew he couldn't.

Raven didn't know why, and he didn't want to figure it out for himself. So he only kissed her, more and more, trying to sedate her with his sweetest words and the roaming of his hands.

They would relieve this stress, somehow.

Maybe not tonight, but somehow. And hopefully sometime soon. They were becoming desperate for each other, and neither of them could do anything to stop it. They were entwined into each other, and they wouldn't let go until morning broke.

Even with daybreak, they still sometimes clung to each other.

But how tonight was going to play out was the same as always. They would stay together for the duration of the hours, trying to break the stress that had come between them, trying to rekindle the ease and comfort of the past days.

Dick wished to return.

Return to her more than anything. To see a calm and collective Raven not having to debate with herself each time she came to see him.

Maybe one day.

He was thinking in circles. He needed to drown out his thoughts. Raven was still in his arms, kissing him all over, and grinding her body up against his. That was relief yet to come, already giving them both that sweet pleasure.

Dick picked her up from him, and spun them both around so that now he was on top of her, grinding his body up against hers. But Raven didn't want that; she pushed her hands into his collarbone, and pushed him far back, sending him sprawling onto the opposite end of the couch.

Just as his body connected with arm, Raven sprung forward, covering him once more.

Dick groped hard at her skin, and spun them both onto the floor, the landing only softened by a thick rug. Raven moaned as her body fell back against the rug, and more words were falling from her lips, heated and garbled.

Her hands laced through his black locks, and she was pulling at his hair, goading him as to where to put his lips. She locked lips with him and kissed him harder and harder.

"Robin," she breathed.

Once the word was out in the air, both of them seemed to pause. It had been a long time since he had been Robin, and since Raven had last called him that too. She still wished for him to be Robin, and her moaning his name was practically a confession.

The pause lasted only a minute before the two were back at it again, not caring at the words that had passed from their lips.

Any and all arguments from today would be lost.

For now, it was just them losing themselves in the feeling of each other.


	25. Aftercare

Raven sat up in the bed, still shaking and her muscles still aching. But all in all, she felt amazing, and there was a euphoria in her that she knew would last for a while.

"Here you go," Dick said to her, draping a soft, warm blanket over her shoulders like it was a cape. Raven clutched the blanket to her body, cocooning herself in it and hugging her arms around herself.

Raven closed her eyes and took deep, slow breaths.

Dick looked around on the floor, locating his pants and pulling them back onto himself. There were a pair of comfortable, casual pants. Ones that didn't feel skintight and obnoxious.

Raven felt him crawl up onto her bed next to her.

She opened her eyes slightly to see him. His maskless blue eyes were watching her intently, with love overbearing the concern. He reached his hand out for her, and stopped just short of her shoulder.

"Can I touch you?" he asked.

Raven nodded.

Dick slung his arms around her and pulled her into him. Raven closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. He still smelled like sex and musk, but it didn't turn her on. She was far too spent, for anything. All she wanted to do was curl up into the softness of her bed and not move until her body healed.

"How was I?" Dick asked her, a small smile on his face. Raven looked up to see a dark blush darkening across his face.

She sighed and snuggled closer to him. His arms tightened.

"You were wonderful," Raven mumbled.

Dick's hand reached up to smooth her hair down. It was still tangled and messed from the sex. He combed his fingers through the indigo strands and brushed the knots out.

"Look at me," he bid her, and Raven turned her face up once more. Her lips were still red and swollen, and bright hickies and bite marks were upon her neck. Everything else on her body was covered up by the blanket.

He had spent a long time with the aftercare, making sure he'd covered all her little marks and bites. The rope left the most markings, despite the fact that it had been made of silk. But Raven said that the pain was hardly there.

"How are you feeling?" Dick asked her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He heard Raven take a deep breath once more, sighing it out. The sigh sounded peaceful instead of agitated; that brought a smile to his face.

"I feel wonderful," Raven told him.

Her eyes drifted closed and she rested her head up against his chest. She didn't want to talk. Didn't even want to listen. The only thing she bothered to hear was the steady beating of his heart, sounding quiet through the folds of the blanket between her and him.

Dick seemed to take the hint, and he said nothing for the longest time. Only held her while she rested, trying to find her peaceful spot and linger inside of it. He knew that she loved being wrapped in his arms, and that she felt safe, happy there. But wherever she went inside of her mind after particularly rough sex was over, he didn't know.

Raven didn't tell him, and he didn't ask. Raven was glad of that. Her mind was still something she liked to keep hidden, even from Dick. Pieces and parts that she'd never show to the light, never speak aloud, never even let the words kindle in her throat.

While she rested, a smile broke across her face. Small and unpained.

Right outside the window, snow was starting to fall once more. For the past week, it had been nothing but overcast, with thick, dark clouds hovering low in the sky. Snow came on and off all day.

Raven loved the snow. It gave things a romantic quality, somehow. Something peaceful. Of course, cold was not something she could withstand well.

She pulled the blanket closer around her and pressed harder up against Dick, eager for his warmth. She felt him pulling the sheets up around her.

"Hey, Rae," he whispered. She made no response, but he could tell that she was listening. "In a little bit, Starfire's gonna start a movie for us to watch. And Cyborg's gonna cook s'mores and make hot chocolate. And Beast Boy...well, he'll be quiet, just for you."

He stopped, letting his words sink into her.

"Would you like to bundle up and join them in about an hour?" he asked her.

Against her chest, Raven nodded. "Yeah," she breathed, "that'd be nice."


	26. Away from the Party

He hated the way they were looking at her. Sure, Dick knew that Raven was considered attractive by other people than just him, and that she could turn few heads. But that wasn't what bothered him the most. The way they were eyeing her, like a piece of meat, that really pissed him off. One more leering gaze in her direction, and Dick was going to snap.

Raven either didn't notice or didn't care.

More likely didn't care, since she was able to pick up on the emotions of those around her with freakish ease. Raven was always so calm and collected, it sometimes amazed him how level-headed she could be.

But, fucking damn it, did they have to stare at her like that? Seriously, for a room full of superheroes, too many of them were acting like jerks. And, oddly enough, he was starting to get jealous. It was ridiculous, but he was jealous despite what all logic told him.

Raven was staying close to Dick the entire time, enjoying his company and enjoying the time away from the party. She hated parties; far too many people with far too much emotional stress. Already she was started to get a headache from all the buzz of talk and collective energies, and Dick knew that she was wanting to leave the party and find someplace quiet.

"Why don't we get out of here?" he suggested.

Raven nodded eagerly, wanting so badly to get away from the party and the pounding headaches it was giving her. Standing made her dizzy for a moment, but she continued on like nothing happened, and left the party with Dick. Which made them both happy.

Outside it was much calmer.

Raven could breathe easily again, and she inhaled the fresh air greedily. She acted like she had been deprived of oxygen instead of just stuck in a crowded room, but Dick knew better. She was complicated, he knew. Raven took more deep breaths, almost in a meditative state, as she tried to cleanse herself from the onslaught of emotions that had been pounding up against her spiritual self.

Once far enough away, Dick wrapped his arms around Raven, kissing at her shoulders as he moved the cloak away. Underneath the cloak, she wore a long, dark black dress, one that showed off her ample breasts. She had pulled the cloak over herself more and more as the night wore on, but now Dick was pulling it back away from her, wanting to see the flesh that hid beneath the fabric. She let him, now that she felt steady and calm once more.

Still kissing at her neck and shoulders, his hands slowly slid up from her stomach and gently groped at her breasts, giving them each a soft squeeze before lowering the dress to expose her. As the cool night air hit her naked breasts, shivers went through her body. At that, Dick just laughed and hugged her tighter to him. He flicked at her nipples, which were already hardened from the cold of the night, and massaged her. The plunging neckline of her black dress sunk lower and lower down onto her body, revealing more and more of her skin to the open night, until the velvet dress had nearly sunk down around her waist, leaving only the pulled back cloak to give her some hint of modesty.

Sounds of drifting conversation alerted them to people walking nearby. Too nearby. Dick grabbed at her hand and led her farther away from everyone, into a small, secluded, dark section where the foliage grew dense around the building and shrouded the two lovebirds with their greenery. No one would be able to see them there, and Dick didn't want anyone else seeing her tonight. Tonight, he wanted to be the only one that Raven saw, and he didn't want anyone else seeing her.

Raven chuckled, a low sound deep in her throat, and looked up at him with hooded violet eyes.

"You're jealous," she said.

Dick couldn't respond that. Yes, he was, to a certain extent. But he didn't let that weigh on his mind. She was his now, for the rest of the night. Unbuckling his pants, he pulled his growing erection free of the confines, and pulled Raven's long skirt up her legs. She welcomed him eagerly. Her legs wrapped around his body, and her hands rested on his shoulders, slipping underneath the dress shirt to touch him directly on his skin. Little chills of excitement made waves throughout his body where she touched.

His pace was slow at first.

Raven whispered something into his ear, and he leaned in closer to hear what she was saying to him. Sweet, dirty nothings that had no sense or purpose, but still added fuel to the slow, steady burning fire that was kindling between them in the cold of the night. Raven pulled Dick closer to him, tucking her arms into the sport jacket he wore, trying to warm her arms. With a sharp thrust, Raven gasped, the sound almost like fluttering wings.

It would have been a magical night, with the two of them hidden in the shrubs, making love to each other under the moonlight, with a party full of people only a few yards away from them and none the wiser. Both romantic and exciting, since they technically weren't supposed to be having sex in the gardens. But hey, what Bruce didn't know wouldn't kill him.


	27. Sleep Sand

The sand was crusted over thick on their eyes, so neither of them had any intentions of opening their eyes to see one another. They didn’t need to, anyway. The could hear each other, feel each other, and that was enough for them.

Raven estimated that it was early in the morning. Far too early; the stars would still have been out and the sun would have been hours away from rising. That was the sense that she had gotten when she had first stirred into consciousness. The air around her felt that way, stirred with a predawn atmosphere.

She heard Dick hum, and felt him snuggle closer to her on the mattress. Raven sighed contentedly and pushed her body next to his, wrapping herself up in the sheets and finding solace in his body. A single arm wrapped around her, resting across her stomach with his fingers dangling onto the sheets.

Dick’s eyes were crusted over with the sleep sand, and all his other senses were heightened. He could hear every breath Raven took, every twitch of her muscles, every beat of her heart. His hand moved from the sheets and up her body, stroking slowly along her stomach, until he made his way up to her breast.

He cupped her ample breast in his hand, kneading it slowly, gently, while sliding his thumb back and forth across her nipple until it hardened.

Raven’s breath changed as he did so, and her sighs turned from contented to anticipative. Dick cracked a smile across his face as he continued to let his hand roam around her body. The skin on her breast was smooth and soft, and he felt the blood rushing between his legs as he played with her.

His cock slowly started stirring to life. An occasional twitch or jump that let him know that he was getting harder, until he felt himself poking up against Raven’s thigh. That’s when he heard a soft, nearly silent moan escape her. Between her own legs, Raven was growing wet. Arousal was slowly working its way into her system, and little sparks of fire kindled between her legs, making her wet and wetter until it began to coat her thighs.

Without a word, Dick rolled over on top of her. Neither opened their eyes, nor said a word. Raven leaned up to capture his lips in hers, and she sucked at his bottom lip before she kissed him. She used every little bit of passion that she had in her predawn, still-half-asleep state. Her hips slowly rolled upward, her walls starting to pulsate. 

She knew he would be in her soon.

Dick let his kisses travel from her legs to her neck, where he lingered, kissing and nipping and sucking and licking. With every little thing he did to her neck, Raven got even more aroused, to the point where a white hot fire was burning between her legs.

She could feel the wetness traveling upwards until it began to soak the sheets beneath her. Her clit had protruded from the hood, and her labia parted as she spread her legs wide, wrapping her legs around Dick’s hips and crossing her ankles behind his back.

Dick took that as his cue.

He nudged his cock up against her wetness, searching for her opening. But even if his eyes had been opened, he still wouldn’t have found it easily. He kept pushing up against her until he let his hand guide him. Gripping his cock in his hand, he swirled the tip around her labia until he felt her entrance.

He slid into her easily, and Raven’s hips lifted up off the bed as he made his way deep within her. 

She clenched her walls around him, making the pressure build. The thickness felt beyond heavenly, and she tilted her head back to whisper, “Zinthos…!”

Dick was slow at first, rocking his hips back and forth calmly, taking his sweet time in making love to her. He hummed a little when Raven’s fingertips came up to his back, and she began raking her nails lazily along his skin. They left little trails of pain sizzling on his nerves, and Raven ran her palms up along the markings she knew she had left on him.

As the time passed, Dick’s slow pace quickened.

Raven’s moans became louder as Dick began pounding into her, making the entire mattress slide back and forth on the bed frame. Raven’s nails scratched into his back as he became faster, and Dick only wanted more of it. He captured her lips and his and kissed her sweetly.

But neither of them could hold the kiss for long, for their bodies were jostling too much. 

Raven squeezed her muscles around him, pulsating as he moved in her. The way his skin was rubbing against her inner walls made her sees stars beneath her closed lids. Her hips were lifting up as she tried to bring him closer. Dick crawled up a little, placing his knees higher, so that he could give her what she wanted.

Dick could feel that he was close to his climax. He stopped thrusting, and leaned in to kiss her again. Raven’s hands found their way to his hair, and she laced her fingers into the tousled strands. When Dick felt that he wasn’t so close anymore, he began to move again.

Raven’s hands went back to his shoulders. Her nails bit into his skin just so, and it made him shudder as she raked along his skin. One of Raven’s hands found its way to the back of his neck, where she applied pressure to the skin that made him want to cry because it felt so good. She pushed his neck, pushing his lips into her neck, where his moans filled her with vibrations.

Dick felt himself on the verge of orgasm once more.

Raven knew he was close, and that he was waiting for her. She didn’t feel particularly close to orgasm; besides, she wanted this to last as long as possible. So she let Dick remain still inside of her while he worked himself back down, trying not to come while she was still working herself up.

Raven’s hand sneaked in between them, and down between her legs, where she massaged her clit. At the mere touch, it shied away, retreating back under her hood, but she didn’t care. It was already aching to be touched, and her simple touches were already starting to feel climactic.

When Dick felt her body start to writhe beneath him, he knew that he could move again. He forced himself to go slowly while Raven’s fingers massaged her clit, but it didn’t work for long, for soon he was pounding away inside of her again. Using the same rhythm he’d been using before he’d stopped.

Raven moaned, and her fingers quickened.

Her back arching, Raven clenched her muscles as tightly as she could just as she felt the first waves of pre-orgasm claim her body. With a groan, and her legs closing like a vice around Dick’s hips and back, she came.

Dick came immediately after her, burying himself to the hilt as his seed came pouring out of him. A thin sheen of sweat clung to his body as he pumped in and out of her, trying to savor the last of his orgasm and get the rest of his fluids out of him at the same time.

Raven remained in orgasm. The feeling was intense; a burning, white hot fire directly between her legs that faded out into a heavenly, warm feeling that cascaded down her legs and up her spine. She trembled and shuddered as she forced her fingers to continue moving against her clit. When she could take no more, her hand shot out from them and tangled itself within Dick’s hair again.

He didn’t care if her wetness was working it’s way into his strands. He liked it, in fact. Just the same way he liked her musk spread on his legs, her wetness clinging to his cock and pelvis.

When Dick was sure that she had spent herself entirely, he pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back, taking a few deep breaths. Neither of them had opened their eyes the entire time, so the sleep sand around their lids remained thick on their skin.

Raven panted beside him. Her hips still rolled up against the sheets and covers, and trickles of sweat slid down from the undersides of her breasts. She was vaguely aware of the mess they had made on the sheets, but just like him, she didn’t care. Even with the sheets beneath her damp with her sweat, it was still a warm and inviting bed.

When they had cooled down, and their heart rates returned to normal, Raven rolled over onto her side and nestled her body next to Dick’s. Dick hummed, and though Raven couldn’t see, she knew he was smiling too.

The minutes passed between them as the two of them did nothing but enjoy each other’s company in their post orgasm bliss. Raven breathed deep his scent, of salt mixed with musk mixed with cinnamon. Her hand rested on his chest, directly over his heart, and she could feel the faint thrumming beating up against the tips of her fingers. 

Blindly she stroked her fingertips up his chest, flicking the softening nipples, up the sides of his neck along the vein which made him shiver, and to his cheek. She rubbed her thumb in little circles around his cheek, stopping only to push a strand of wet hair off of his face.

Dick wrapped a single arm around her again, crossing over her stomach and hip and pulling her into his embrace. Raven smiled a little, and pressed another kiss to his neck. Dick shivered again as he felt her lips ghost over his sensitive skin.

As they felt the dawn begin to emerge, the air around them shifting and murmuring of the rays of sunlight about to break over the horizon, they both found that they didn’t care. The sleep sand was still thick over their eyes, and a sleepiness from what they had just done crept into their skin. 

Without ever having opened a single eye, the two of them fell back asleep.

The morning would come later on. 

Now wasn’t the time.


	28. poetry night

Dick awoke to a demon staring down at him in the darkness.

He clutched at his bedsheets as the demon leaned down to kiss him, his eyes fluttering closed so he could fully cherish her kiss. To feel it in the best detail that he could. A slow, molten feeling stole over his nerves as their lips connected, and her tongue slowly worked its way to lick at his bottom lip, and slip past his teeth to meet his own waiting tongue. Just as the kiss broke off, he moaned until he was able to form words.

Tiredly he said, "You're home late."

Raven, clothed all in her usual black, was stripping off her clothes. Thanks to the stark paleness of her gray skin, Dick was able to see her clothes fall free from her frame, and her naked body revealed to him. She left them forgotten on the floor, and crawled up onto the bed with him.

She too was tired.

"Sorry I'm so late. Poetry night ran a bit late." Raven rolled her eyes and sank down onto the mattress, above the sheets. She was too tired to even pull them up over her.

Dick rolled over to her, giving her lazy kisses on her fingers. Despite his tiredness, he asked, "Do you wanna...?"

"No," Raven said, stifling a yawn. Far too late.

"Morning sex again?" Dick asked her, tossing a blanket over her body. Raven hummed her agreement, and clasped his hand in hers. "Great," Dick almost said. His mouth formed the words but nothing came out.

It was unfortunate that her favorite poetry bars had nights that seemed to run on forever and ever. But at least she was home now, and in their bed. The demon kissed him good night, and her eyes closed.


	29. A Series of Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff.

Raven shyly stretched out her legs, placing her feet delicately on Robin's lap. He didn't seem to mind; in fact, he smiled a little when she did so. Raven let the full weight of her feet rest on his lap, a small smile of her own playing on her lips, before delving back into her book.

It was a short and simple book, one that read more like poetry than an actual story, but Raven liked it all the same. Her violet eyes quickly scanned the words, turning pages quickly and with ease.

Robin's gloveless hands came to rest on Raven's feet. She glanced up only for a moment, wondering what he was doing, before going back to her story.

Robin pressed his thumbs into the arch of her foot, and Raven looked up from her book again. Placing a bookmark in between the pages, she snapped the volume shut and looked at Robin. He had an almost-blush on his face, though it was hard to tell thanks to the dark night around them and the glow of the giant television.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied, pressing his thumbs deeper into her arch. Raven's toes pointed; it felt wonderful, and Robin knew how she loved it.

He started in on one foot, massaging the sole and interlocking his fingers with her toes before beginning on the other one.

"That feels...really nice," Raven commented. "Thanks," she whispered after a moment's pause.

"Uh-huh," Robin replied, never taking his bright blue eyes off of her.

Raven had to keep herself from blushing too much. A desire to pull her hood back over her head tugged at her, but she fought against the desire. She had nothing to hide, even if she did feel suddenly exposed, her blush bright across her face and visible for all to see. Robin only smiled and lightly chuckled at the sight.

Raven's toes pointed again as he rolled his thumb around her arch, finding a tendon stretching when she moved her big toe and delicately tracing that, back and forth.

"That feels good," Raven murmured.

Robin let a smile pass over his face. "I'm glad," he responded a second later, still letting his hands work on her feet.

Raven let her eyes drift closed as Robin continued massaging her. He focused on her feet until she noticed him starting to move up towards her calves. His fingers caressed her until his hand reached her inner thigh.

Raven opened her eyes then, to see Robin looking down at her with a sheepish smile.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body down on top of hers, and kissed him deeply. Robin let go of a small moan he had been holding in as Raven's hands roamed up and down his back.

"I love you, Rae," he whispered to her, right before kissing her again.

xoxo

"Hey, Rae," Robin called out.

Raven looked up from her book to see Robin standing on a ladder, busy hanging more of the silver stars on the walls. The Winter Holidays were nearing, and so far the types of decorations the whole team had agreed upon were very neutral in comparison to the rest of the town.

Raven was glad not to see gaudy garland and multicolored string lights everywhere she went.

"Yes?" she asked him, snapping the book closed.

"I think I need some help hanging these," he told her, looking back up at the stars that dangled from his fingertips, the metallic ribbons knotted five times over. "Do you think you could help me?"

"Yeah," Raven said, pulling her hood down and floating over to Robin.

He gave her a few of the stars, instructing her where to put them, and Raven did as he bid her. She was focused on her work, on setting the metallic silver stars just perfect to catch the light of the dying sun, that she didn't notice Robin pulling out a mistletoe from his pocket.

"Hey, Rae?" Robin said again, breaking her focus.

"Yes?" She noticed the mistletoe then, and she blushed deeply. "Uh...Robin..." she stuttered, pulling her hood back up over her head.

"Come on, Rae," he gently prodded, leaning in ever closer to her, his arm brushing up against her. Raven darted her eyes away before letting them travel back to his face. She couldn't help but smile at the expression he wore. "You know, according to ancient Norse lore, if two people don't kiss while a mistletoe is above their heads, they'll be cursed."

Raven scoffed. "I don't think any curse could affect me," she said.

"Yeah...but do you really wanna risk it?" Robin asked her.

Raven thought if over for a moment. Finally, pulling down her hood and exposing her bright pink blush, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her, capturing his lips to her. Robin pulled her in closer, tightening his arms around her back, and flinging away the mistletoe.

It lay forgotten.

xoxo

"Careful!" Robin groaned as Raven nipped at his neck.

Raven pressed her lips to the bite mark she had given her, and let her soothing blue magic flow out of her. The wound she had inflicted upon his neck disappeared completely, leaving her to kiss at his neck again.

Robin groaned and leaned his head back as she did so. His arms fastened around her back, making small patterns on the fabric of her suit as she kissed and toyed with him.

When Raven pulled back away from him, Robin took a moment to open his eyes.

When he finally did, he had a strange, almost feral look to him. Raven reached up and stroked his cheek as she looked into his blue eyes, trying to read each little thought that passed in his mind as she sat there looking at him. A blush and a smile marked her face, and Robin couldn't help but pull her in for another kiss.

Again, Raven nipped at his lip.

Robin cried out. Whether from shock or pain, Raven steeled herself against to not find out. With a sigh, she pulled away from him, breaking the kiss yet again.

"What's wrong, Robin?" she asked him quietly.

"Nothing, nothing...just wasn't expecting you...to use your teeth...is all..."

"You don't want me to use my teeth," Raven clarified for him. She could feel just by the way his thoughts and emotions pressed up against her chest and slithered down her back that that was what Robin had meant to say. "Alright," she said, placing her hands on the sides of his face.

"I won't use my teeth," she whispered, and pulled him in yet again.

Robin slowly eased as Raven went slow and gentle, using only her soft lips and the occasional flick of her tongue. Robin didn't let himself relax completely until she sat on his lap, and his arms were wrapped around her waist, and she had completely spent the minty, fruity flavor of her lip balm on his mouth.

"Better?" she breathed.

"Much," Robin replied, before stealing more soft kisses.

xoxo

Raven smelled sweet.

It wasn't like lemon tea, or fruity shampoo, or any kind of natural aroma she might have had. It was something Robin couldn't exactly place, though he did try. He let his lips, and his nose, travel from her hair and down to her neck.

"You smell like heaven," Robin said after a long while.

"Thanks," Raven whispered.

Robin let his fingers brushed into her hair, intwining his hand into her indigo locks and stroking through the strands. Raven let him play with her hair, loving the way it felt. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks as Robin cradled his head near her neck and run his hand through her hair. She turned her attention from him and back to the book she had been reading, but she couldn't focus. Not when Robin was playing with her like this. She shut the pages in defeat.

"What are you wearing?" Robin asked her.

Raven was silent for a long time before she asked, "Scent wise?"

"Yeah. What kind of scent do you have on?" he asked before pressing his nose into the crook of her neck and breathing deep. Raven shuddered as chills went down her spine. Her nipples peaked beneath her leotard.

"I have on lotion," she said after a long while. "Perhaps that's it?"

"No," Robin breathed, his breath hot against her neck. "It's something else. Something I can't place..."

"Then...I don't know what to tell you..."

Robin leaned his head up, and pulled his hand free of her purple hair. Silently, he regarded her. He let his hands travel around her body, and Raven felt little sparks of arousal everywhere he touched. Finally, he looked back up into her eyes, ceasing his exploration.

"I really don't know what to say, either."

Before Raven could reply, Robin leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She tensed for a split second before leaning back into him, letting her lips find solace against his.

xoxo

Raven eventually found her place amongst the pillows. A place that was soft in all the right places, hugged her just so, and let her sink into the comfort of the bed just right. Raven breathed out a sigh of relief; she thought she'd never get comfortable. Not with her head pounding nonstop.

She heard the mechanical door slide open, and in walked Robin, holding a cup of steaming tea.

"Hey," he mumbled. "I brought you this, to help your headache."

Raven couldn't even be bothered to mutter a thanks. Robin didn't care. He set the hot tea on her nightstand, and set on the very edge of the bed, careful not to upset her. Raven pressed a hand to her head, trying to ward off the pain, before summoning the tea to her with a wave of her hand.

The relief was instant.

She swallowed every last drop of it, and Robin took the empty cup and set it back down on her nightstand. When she was done, he looked back at her, and feeling braver, he crept closer to her.

"How are you feeling, now?" he asked.

"Better," Raven managed to get out.

"That's good," he mumbled. He was silent for a minute, before leaning over and pressing a small kiss to her forehead. "I hope you feel better soon," he whispered, his lips brushing up against her skin with every word.

"I hope so, too," Raven responded dully.

Robin shifted to get up and leave her alone, to let her have her moments of peace, but Raven captured his wrist before he could leave her alone. He sat back down on her bed, still careful not to upset her.

"I wouldn't mind having you here..."

"I thought people were the reason you had a headache," Robin said with a small smirk.

"One person is different. I'm not in a room with thirty different people. Just you," she replied. Raven still held onto his wrist, as if she feared that he would vanish the second she let him go. Robin only smiled at her, kissed her forehead once more, before finally saying,

"Alright."

xoxo

The rain was coming down thick, soaking the entire world until the streets were flooded with water. Robin and Raven splashed through the puddles, Raven with her magic cloaking herself from the worst of it, with Robin huddled close to her to keep the chill and rain from away.

"Haven't seen a shower like this in years," she heard Robin say.

"How many years?" Raven asked him, just as they stepped up out of the streets and onto the sidewalk. They tried to take cover beneath some of the trees, but it did no good. The water was pouring down the green leaves and dripping in thick droplets and tiny streams.

"I dunno..." Robin mumbled. "Maybe six?"

He pulled his cape tighter around his shoulder, and pressed in closer to Raven, whose black magic still shielded her from most of the water. Raven didn't mind. She even stretched her cloak on onto his shoulder, pulling him in closer to get him warmer. Though her cloak was suddenly becoming wet with the mild exposure. It wouldn't be long before it was drenched.

"Thanks," Robin mumbled.

His black hair was wet and sticking to his skin, and Raven could see a single trickle of water curve down near his ear and then down his neck before disappearing into his cape. Raven watched the trail with intensity, her eyes following every little bit of water that made its way down his skin. Robin turned his head, suddenly aware of her intense stare.

Raven had the urge to dart her eyes away, but she kept them locked on Robin. His wet skin and hair, and his easy-going demeanor that made her want to blush. A smile shifted itself onto his face.

"Yes...?" he asked her, somewhat coy.

"Nothing."

"Really?" Robin asked her, leaning in closer to her and tugging at the edge of her cloak. Raven still didn't take her eyes away.

"Yes, really. Nothing," Raven replied.

Robin put his gloved hand on her cheek, and Raven felt the heat rise to her face. She let her eyes travel down to his lips, and she leaned into his touch. His glove was soaked, and small trickles of rainwater were slowly running down her own skin.

Without another word, she leaned into his face and pressed her lips up against his. Robin pulled her closer, tugging at the edges of her cloak yet again, trying to wrap them both up in a cocoon. Raven let her hands rest on his shoulders, but she couldn't help herself from running her hands down his wet hair.

His lips tasted like rainwater. His kisses were slow and easy. Gentle at first, but soon they changed their speed and ferocity until it matched the storm that raged around them.

Raven pulled away to take a breath, and that was when she noticed that her hair was wet and sticking to her skin. It hadn't been because her black magic umbrella had failed her, but because Robin had pulled her away, edging and nudging her out of the cover.

He tucked a wet strand behind her ear.

Raven smiled and kissed him again, letting the black magic fade into oblivion.

xoxo

"Couldn't sleep?" Robin asked her as she walked into the main room at one in the morning.

"No."

She said nothing more, but went to fix herself a cup of tea. That seemed to be her fix for everything. Tea. She pulled chamomile bags out of the cupboards, and set the water to brewing on the stove. She was quiet as she did so, using her magic to gather most of what she needed.

With the kettle on the burner, she turned to face Robin.

"Clearly you couldn't sleep either," she noted.

"Haven't been to bed yet," he replied. "Systems are scanning the tower for a software update. I've been doing a lot of rebooting, and to do that I can only shut down one specific region at a time, or else..."

"Robin..." Raven said.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Robin said, once he realized he was rambling. He shook his head, as if that would clear it from the haze of fatigue.

Soon the kettle was whistling, and Raven pulled it off the burner before it could get too loud. She didn't want to wake anyone else. She set the tea to brewing, all the bags in place and the steam rising into the air.

Raven went to sit next to him on the couch while she waited.

"So what's keeping you up?" Robin asked her, trying to make small talk.

Raven shrugged. "Can't say."

Robin hummed, as if that was his response. He'd heard her, but he hadn't a single thing to say. Raven let the silence settle over them. It was peaceful, content. The noise certainly wasn't missed; not at this time of night. The quiet wove a spell of serenity over them. Raven found herself curling up next to him, and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Seems like you're tired after all," Robin whispered.

Raven could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Seems like it," Raven whispered back.

She only cuddled closer to him. His shoulder certainly wasn't the softest place to rest her head, but it felt nice to be so close to Robin. He spun around from his laptop, and starting pressed innocent kisses to her face and neck. When Raven starting humming in contentment, he turned back to the screens to work again.

"Hey, Rae," he whispered after a long time had passed.

"Hm?"

"Don't you have tea you need to drink?"

"Oh. Yeah." Raven blinked twice, and then got up from the couch to go get her drink. She drank it a sip at a time. Setting it down on the coffee table, she let her body fall up against Robin's again.

They said nothing.

And eventually Raven drifted off to sleep, peaceful dreams filling her head and her hands still resting on Robin's leg. Taking off his cape, he draped it over her as a blanket. Kissing her once he said, "Goodnight."


	30. (Extended) Before the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redone, revised, reedited, and extended.

Raven stared down at her open palms, her hands slightly shaking. She could still see the red markings etched into her skin, their demonic glow alight on her flesh. She shuddered at the memory, and closed her open palms into fists.

She fought back tears, willing herself to focus on the present. The here and now. Here and now.

Midnight at the Titans Tower. In her room. Safe. Sound. In the dark of her bedroom, still awake after all this time, still staring down at her skin, afraid of the markings returning. Raven squeezed her eyes shut, slamming her hands into her mattress.

Focus, she said to herself. Focus. Be calm. Collect yourself.

Many things were going through her head; many different things that could make her happy or sad or both at the same time. It would all depend on her, her actions, her viewpoints. How she lived with this new knowledge; that the Prophecy was coming true and her life and the life of the whole world would soon be over. That everything was only days away from dying a painful, fiery death and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Calm, she told herself.

Raven remembered a promise she made to herself, in preparation for her birthday. She'd promised herself that if the Prophecy was to come true, and she was indeed going to cease to be, then she would fulfill every one of her desires.

Literally every one.

Including her sexual desires. The deepest, darkest, most repressed of her desires. Things that she had long ached for but always hid away out of fear or caution, and thought would never come true. She would fulfill them if it were the last thing she did…which it very well might be.

She slammed her hands back down on the mattress.

Not waiting a moment longer, she left her room, dressed in nothing more than her sleeping bodysuit. Barefoot, she made her way silently through the dark corridors of the Tower, easily finding her way to the door she wished to be at.

Raven raised her hand to knock on the door, but stopped. She held her breath, not knowing what to expect. Not knowing what to do. She closed her eyes momentarily and focused again.

Don't let this moment escape you, she told herself.

Hesitantly, quietly, she knocked on the door.

Nothing.

She knocked louder this time, willing him to awake, to hear her, to come to her.

She got what she wanted.

The mechanical door slid silently open, and there was Robin, half naked and looking at her sleepily. He stood silent for a split second before he finally found his voice. He brushed his hair back before giving her a faint, barely-there smile.

"Raven?" he asked, still half dreaming.

"May I come in?" she asked him.

He nodded, and stepped aside for her to enter.

The mechanical door slid shut behind her as Raven went inside. She looked around his room, noting everything that was still and dark. His desk strewn with papers and pens and his communicator, the curtains haphazardly pulled over the windows, and his bed. The bedsheets were turned down and tossed about, and the pillow was still sunk in from the weight of his head.

She sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for Robin to react however. But he merely stood there, still on the edge of sleep, looking at her curiously.

She took in the sight before her. He was dressed in his sleep pants, but his shirt was completely off, waiting nearby in case he needed it quickly. And, she noted with a bit of humor, he was still wearing his mask.

"You sleep with your mask on?" she asked him, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Robin reached up and peeled the mask off of him, tossing it onto the nightstand. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed, leaning in towards her like it was the most innocent thing in the world. He didn't know what was on her mind, that much was clear.

"So what's up?" he asked her sleepily.

Raven was about to answer, but then paused, not wanting to say anything. She considered going back to her room, brewing herself a strong sleep potion, and sleeping in late the next day. The temptation was strong…

But no, that wouldn't do.

She had come to his room in the middle of the night, she had been branded with the Marks of Scath. She was going to see this through. Going to tell him what she wanted, was going to take a chance and say what she'd been wanting to say for so long…

After all, she might not be here in a few more days…

"Sex."

Robin's eyes widened as he looked at her; he was fully awake now.

Raven noted how beautiful he was in the moonlight. His dark black hair, his sleepy blue eyes, his smooth skin and his muscular body. She wanted to reach out and run her hands along his body, feel his skin and grip his muscles and run her fingers through his hair.

Raven dropped her eyes between his legs, noting the barely noticeable bulge. That would change, she knew. She would make him hard.

She leaned in closer to him so that her lips were almost brushing against his skin. In a whisper she said, "I would like sex."

Robin swallowed hard, and licked his lips.

He pulled his eyes away from her face, and they darted down to the rest of her body. He took in the sight of her, suddenly realizing (for the first time) just how intimate this was. Raven and him alone in the middle of the night…it was starting to make sense now. His eyes scanned over the black fabric of her sleep suit, and he too had the same desire to touch her.

But he didn't, out of fear that she might fade away if he did.

He must think he's still dreaming, Raven thought. She suppressed a small smirk from appearing on her face.

"Wh—why?" Robin asked.

"Because."

She leaned in closer and pressed a small kiss to his lips. After a second, he leaned back in and returned the kiss. They let it linger on, not wanting it to end. His lips were soft, just as she imagined perhaps a hundred times before, and his kisses were passionate. More than that, even…

Raven reached out to touch him. She put her hands around his arms, only to find her hands shaking. Hard.

"Raven!" Robin pulled back suddenly, looking down at her still shaking hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she gasped. She tried her best to give him a smile, but it came out more of a grimace.

"Raven. If you don't want to—"

"No. I want to." Luckily, her voice sounded as sure as she wanted it to. She kissed him again on the lips, only to feel him reluctantly return it. She didn't try to wrap her arms around him again, but she pressed into him, kissing him deeply, trying to make the mood return. Robin spoke as they kissed.

"Raven," Robin said against her, "if you're not fully consenting…"

"I am," she told him. "I'm just…"

She wanted to say nervous, but she knew Robin would take that as a bad sign. A sign that would make her wait. And she wanted sex. She wanted to feel his body up against her, to feel him moving inside her, to feel his body wrapped around her, releasing himself into her.

"…sleep deprived," she finished.

Still, she thought Robin would take that as a bad sign.

Steading herself as best she could, she rubbed in between his legs. She got the response she wanted; as she stroked him, she could feel his cock hardening against her hand. She moaned and pressed another kiss against his lips while her hand continued to rub against him.

His shaft started to thicken, and the head slowly began to protrude as he grew in size. Raven was already wet, but she grew wetter when she knew that she was arousing Robin. To feel him get turned on by her, to return the same lust that she gave him…

A quiet moan escaped her lips, and she shifted her hips up against his mattress, trying to relieve some of the need between her legs.

Please give me that relief, she thought.

"Raven," Robin whispered.

"Richard," Raven whispered back.

At the sound of his real name he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, pressing small kisses up against her skin, whispering her name, letting himself continue to harden under her touch.

His tongue darted out to give a small lick at Raven's neck, a small taste of what she hoped would come.

Heat rushed between her legs, and she rubbed herself through the fabric of her suit.

Gently, Robin moved Raven down onto his bed. She sighed as she lay her head down on his pillow. The covers had been tossed to the side; she could have pulled them up over her if she wanted. Instead, she kicked them further away, letting them drop off the bed and fall onto the floor. She wanted nothing in the way, nothing to disturb them.

Robin was on top of her, kissing her, his body pressed down on hers and slowly moving to its own rhythm. Raven lifted her legs up, hugging his waist and crossing her ankles behind him, trying to press him closer.

"Raven," he whispered again.

Raven reached out to stroke his hair – or to run her hands up and down his chest – but caught herself. Her hands were shaking again, and Robin was still doubtful about having sex with her.

Even with the lust they'd kindled, she knew that Robin wouldn't even touch her if he thought that she was scared or reluctant. He was like that so often; always wanting to protect her and never wanting to hurt her.

Raven shoved her shaking hands up underneath her and started pulling away her sleeping bodysuit. The black fabric slid down her breasts, exposing them to him. Robin looked at them with desire. The bodysuit slid down, past her stomach, past her hips, down her legs. Off of her body completely. She tossed it onto the floor along with the bedsheets.

Robin kissed her again. She moaned, responsive to his every kiss and lick and nip. From her lips, to her neck, to her shoulder. Down to her breasts, where he stayed, kissing them, groping them. His hands were everywhere; caressing her, stroking her hips and her ribs, pressing into her thighs, petting her hair, ghosting across her collarbones.

"Robin," Raven whispered. Then, "Richard."

She brought her hands to the waistband of his pants, pushing them down, exposing his cock. Completely unaware that her hands were still shaking.

"Raven!" Robin said, pulling away from her at once.

Fuck.

"Robin, I told you. I'm sleep deprived." She only hoped she sounded convincing enough.

Robin raised a single eyebrow at her. Raven gave him her sultriest look, running her hands up and down his abs.

His cock was still out, fully erect and brushing up against her stomach. In the dark, Raven could see the slight pulse his cock had, and the red blush that extended from the tip to the middle of his shaft. She brushed her fingers over it teasingly.

Robin's eyes closed and he let himself indulge in the feeling of her touching him. The only person he'd ever had touch him so intimately was himself, and to have her here in the middle of the night…

A moan escaped him as Raven's fingers slid over him.

"Robin," she moaned, trying to pull him back down onto her.

Robin lay down eventually, kissing her again and letting his lips wander to her neck and back again. Still, he made no move to enter her. He kissed only her face, and kept his hands on either side of her body. Raven wanted him to touch her, to make rapid, desperate, passionate love to her, but he just wouldn't touch her.

Still, Raven didn't think she'd ruined it.

"Robin," Raven whispered into his ear. "Please. I want it!" Pause. "I want you. Please Richard, take me."

He looked at her, doubt in his blue eyes. His body was not even completely on top of hers. She repeated her whispers, running her fingertips over his body for extra effect. His lips parted and his breath came heavier. He gazed at her for a long time, searching her eyes for something that would tell him that she was sure.

"Richard…?"

"I have your full consent?" he asked.

Raven nodded.

"Okay," he said with a sigh.

Robin placed his hand between her open legs. Her labia was warm, wet, and soft against the pads of his fingers. He played with the lips for a moment before rubbing small circles around her clitoris, then slid his middle finger inside of her, checking to see if she was ready.

She leaned back, closing her eyes, and let out a soft moan. She was dripping wet, and her muscles clenched around his finger. Whether out of pleasure or nervousness, he couldn't tell.

"Pleasure," Raven told him. She looked deeply into his eyes and said, "Pleasure."

That was all he needed to hear.

Robin slid a second finger into her, and began to pump them in and out of her. Slowly, so he wouldn't cause her any pain.

He knew it was her first time, just as Raven knew it was his. He'd heard plenty of things about what it'd be like; he didn't want her to hurt, or make her bleed, or feel any kind of guilt when she woke up the next morning.

He hooked his fingers inside of her, and Raven's hips writhed in response.

"Take me," she whispered again.

Robin hooked his fingers again, harder this time, and by the way Raven's back arched and the sounds that escaped her lips, he knew she liked it. He continued to hook and thrust his fingers, and soon her wetness coated his hand.

Raven was gasping and sighing.

"Take me," she kept repeating. "Please, take me." Her hand gripped Robin's wrist, stopping him from thrusting inside of her again. Robin looked up into her eyes nearly glowing in the moonlight, and she told him pointedly, "Please…take me. Put yourself inside of me."

Robin saw her blush.

She kissed him again so that he wouldn't stare.

Robin moved into position, hovering over her, resting both of his hands onto her thighs. He slowly entered her. Without meaning to, he let out a moan of his own. She was tighter than he had been expecting.

"Pleasure," Raven reassured him, sensing his doubt before it even crossed his face. She clenched her muscles around him again, making him nearly whimper.

"Raven," he whispered as he lowered his lips back down onto hers.

Her breasts pressed up against his chest, and he looked down at them for a second, admiring them. He thought about lowering his head and taking a single nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it until it was red and wet. He pressed his chest harder up against her, making her breasts swell even more, before lifting himself up to see them below him.

Robin licked his lower lip as he pressed himself back against her.

The faint scent of his cologne filled Raven's nose, faded away as it was from the duration of the day. The warmth of his body enticed her, seeping into her skin and bones and very soul. She wrapped her arms around and legs around his back. Even before he began moving, she moaned and whispered his name, both Robin and Richard being drawn from her lips. She ghosted her lips along his neck and ear before capturing his lips in a wet kiss.

Her tongue met his, and she thought he tasted like coffee. And nectar.

He tasted like the purest sin.

Robin knew that he couldn't delay any longer. Both of them were getting impatient in anticipation, and Raven's walls were closer around him. His cock was throbbing, aching for him to take her.

He began a slow pace in her.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Robin asked her.

Raven shook her head. "No," she told him. She rubbed her hands up and down his back and said, "You feel wonderful."

Raven ran her hands through his hair, like she had wanted to do for so long. It was so soft, so easy to grip, but so hard to tangle. Dark black and smelling fresh – intoxicating almost. Her hands stroked the back of his neck, ran down his shoulders, gripped at his arms.

Raven sighed and moaned, elated.

To finally have him.

Not a dream or a fantasy or a thought, but literally right there on top of her. Raven nipped at his lip as she clutched at him, her hands pressing into his skin as if to keep him here, keep him from simmering away. His warmth, his weight, his scent. Raven closed her eyes to take it all in, and then reopened them to watch his face.

Robin's gaze was intent, both when he kissed her and when he panted up against her skin. Her walls tightened and her back arched as he thrust into her – still slowly and carefully – unable to do anything else but lose herself in the moment.

"Robin!" she moaned.

Hearing her call out for him was enough to drive him wild with lust, but still he kept his pace slow. Slow and steady and rhythmic. He didn't want to hurt her, didn't want her to bleed. Those two thoughts were prominent in his head, despite her clearly enjoying herself.

He was careful, especially to the people he was close with. He couldn't help it; it was just in his nature.

"More," Raven moaned.

Robin bit down on his lip, wanting so badly to quicken his pace. Wanting to give Raven what she wanted. But the problem was, he still didn't know what that was. Not exactly. She kept telling him; sex and faster and where to put his hands. She was getting off and smiling, saying 'yes more.' But still he thought there was more to this than simple desire.

He could sense it, just beneath the surface. Something was there, something prominent and foreboding. He sensed it but he said nothing of it; Raven was quiet and secretive, and there were parts of her that he was never meant to know. But as he moved within her, his thoughts strayed.

Raven could sense his doubt and confusion, mixed in with his lust.

"More," Raven moaned again, louder and more forceful. "Richard…oh you feel good…" She wanted this, but she also wanted to drive those thoughts from his mind. Make him lose himself in the moment, just like she was doing.

She moaned his name, ran her hands along his spine, kissed his neck, licked his skin, let their emotions mix together and tangle. Raven's muscles constricted around him, and she said again, "More."

He needed to. He couldn't stay so slow for much longer.

He sped up, faster and faster, until he set a pace they both seemed to love. Raven moaned his name, again and again, raking her fingers down his back. Words of endearment continually falling from her lips.

The smack of skin on skin rang throughout the room, seeming like thunder in the quiet of the night. Each time he smacked into her, Raven moaned and gasped, and her grip tightened. Vaguely he wondered if she was bleeding, but Raven's moans and the feel of her body drove that from his mind as he continued to pound into her.

His lips latched onto her neck, sucking at her skin until the gray turned bright pink and red. Then he did the same to her lips, sucking at her bottom lip before nipping at her, and then twisting their tongues together.

"Perfect!" Raven gasped.

Robin brought his knees up, trying to push himself deeper inside of her, with Raven's encouragement.

She wanted him deep and deeper, to completely fill her and leave a part of himself there. That thought alone pushed her closer to her climax. Raven ground her hips up against his as he continued to thrust in and out. His breath was warm against her skin, and she was starting to sweat. A single droplet rolled from beneath the crease of her breast and onto the bed sheet.

"Come for me," she whispered in his ear.

He groaned something that might have been a word, but she didn't know. Didn't care. All she could feel was the tautness in his muscles as he pistoned in and out of her, and the white hot fire that was between her legs, burning on her clitoris and along her inner walls.

They kissed again, deep and passionately, nipping at each other's lips. Locked in a passionate kiss, Robin's tongue darted out and Raven's hips bucked in response. She ran her hand through his hair as she got closer to her climax. She opened and closed her eyes as they kissed, unable to keep her eyes open but wanting to keep him in her sight.

She moaned louder…

Robin quickened his pace…

Just as Robin gave a particularly sharp thrust into her, she came.

Her orgasm was more intense than she had been anticipating. More intense than she had ever thought. She came for him harder than she had ever come before; her own hand had never given her so much pleasure. Raven was unsure how to process such a feeling, and her entire body shook and trembled while tears rolled down the sides of her face. She released a deep moan, vocalizing the sensations that were flooding through her body. Long and deep, letting the room echo with her sounds of pleasure.

Robin, his pace now rapid, soon followed suit.

Raven forced her eyes open to watch as he came. She felt warmth spreading inside of her body, and felt Robin's own body shudder with orgasm. He buried himself to the hilt inside of her, eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open, slightly gasping for air. Raven gave another squeeze around his cock.

Their desire released, they relaxed against each other. Robin pulled out of her, still panting, and rolled over off of her, taking place by her side instead. Raven shifted over, giving him room on the pillow for them to share. He looped his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Raven smiled and shied away, his breath tickling her sensitive skin.

"That was amazing," she told him. A genuine smile crossed her face.

"I agree," said Robin.

He brushed his fingertips over her red and swollen lips. Raven kissed at them eagerly. She didn't use her tongue or take them into her mouth to suck on them, but merely pressed innocent kisses to the pads of his fingertips, her way of silently and wordlessly thanking him for having sex with her.

Not that he needed to be thanked. He had wanted to sleep with her just as much as she wanted to.

To finally have her.

Robin pulled his fingers away from her lips. Raven's eyes fluttered open as he did so, watching him with a curious look. His fingers trailed down from her collarbones, down her stomach, and between her legs.

Raven parted her legs again when she felt him touch her.

His fingers explored her labia, toyed only briefly with her clitoris, before reaching down to run his hand along her opening. She was soaking wet, and some of his seed was starting to coat the tips as he felt her up. He wiped the fluid against her inner thigh and put his hand flat against the sheets beneath her body.

"No blood," he said aloud.

"No," Raven agreed.

"Any pain?"

Raven sighed. "No. No pain," she plainly stated. She wished that he would stop asking that.

Her body still tingled from her orgasm. Robin's fingers started to toy with her again. A single finger pressed against her clitoris, swollen and sensitive from climax, and her hips shifted. "Robin," she breathed, leaning forward to kiss him again. "Robin, Robin."

It was like music, to hear his name on Raven's lips, whispered in pleasure in the middle of the night while her lips kissed at his neck, her body pressed up against his. It was a dream sweeter than any he had ever dreamt, or ever could dream. He wanted to take her again and again and again, and not stop until the sky fell around them and their muscles would no longer move. More than anything, he wanted her next to him. He wanted this every night.

"Raven," he whispered, "I want this moment to last forever."

"Forever."

Her lips stilled as she repeated the word. Forever. Her eyes un-focused as she looked just beyond him. She looked as though she were seeing something he could not, as though from memory or a doubt that was now starting to consume her, fill her with regret.

Robin then remembered his doubt.

"Raven?" he asked, worried that he might have upset her.

He hugged her closer to him, a feeble attempt at both comfort and protection. She didn't resist, but instead pushed herself closer to him as well. Robin took that as a good sign, and pulled her in even closer. He stroked his hands up and down her skin, trying to bring her back to the present.

"Did I say something?"

Raven shook her head, but still seemed lost in thought. "No," she told him.

He sighed, relieved.

His fingertips brushed against her eyes, gently shutting her eyelids.

"Get some sleep," he told her, trying to relax her. She signed in response.

The here and now, Raven thought. The here and now.

Just past midnight in Titans' Tower. Laying next to Robin after sleeping with him, in the comfort of his bed, his arms wrapped around her. Safe. Sound. At peace. Raven breathed deep, exhaling slowly. She was putting herself in a meditative state. With Robin's soothing words and gentle caresses, and the time slowly rolling by as the night deepened, she dropped off into a peaceful, deep sleep.

Robin smiled.


	31. Starcrossed II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "love doesn't discriminate  
> "between the sinners and the saints  
> "it takes and it takes and it takes"

Quiet feet upon the ground still caught Dick's attention.

"I was hoping you'd come tonight," he whispered to the shadow that approached him from the darkness.

Raven stepped forward, pulling the hood of her cloak back. Bright purple eyes that were so filled with strife and wanting. Dick knew that look well; it was the same look he had worn since he'd come home to Bruce. He'd done a well enough job keeping it hidden, but no mask could have hid it for long.

Raven didn't even hesitate; she threw her arms around him, pulling his body into hers. Dick hugged her back, arms crossed behind her and pressing her into him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into her hair, smelling the fresh clean scent to it mixed with a scent he couldn't place. Maybe it was an oil of some sort; he couldn't be sure.

Raven ran her hands up and down his back, feeling the muscles beneath his loose silken shirt. Smooth fabric that felt like water beneath her hands, and the stone of his body just beneath that. This shirt was a gift from Bruce, no doubt. No; not a gift. Just the average clothes an adopted billionaire's son would wear.

A spike of anger rose up in Raver at the thought of him.

She pushed that anger back down when she felt the black magic curling at the tips of her fingers. If Dick had felt the small, cold snaps up against his skin, he said nothing of it. Raven was glad for that. She pulled him closer, leaning into his chest, laying her head up against his shoulder. His collarbone jutted uncomfortably against her temple, but she didn't care. She needed him. She just couldn't get him close enough.

Raven wondered if sex would get him close enough. But it didn't seem like it, since it never seemed to satisfy them for long. They always wanted more. More and more and more. It always felt so good, and while they may have been addicted to the act itself, it was each other that they really craved.

And then there was Bruce.

Untrusting, suspicious, know-it-all, always-right Bruce.

Or maybe it was Batman. There was a difference between the two; Raven knew that much about him. Maybe it was Batman who had sworn that Raven should never come near Dick, Robin, Nightwing, or any other mantle Richard Grayson seemed to have for himself. Maybe it was Bruce who wanted her to stay away from him. Whoever it was who decided it, she hated him.

No, not hated.

She couldn't let herself feel hate.

But she could let herself feel love. She turned her head upwards and put her hand on Dick's cheek, pulling him closer and into a kiss. He tasted sweet, fresh. His breath was minty from toothpaste, no doubt, and his lips were soft from a thick layer of lip balm. He kissed like a near god. Raven let her tongue slowly escape her mouth, taste his own, dart back in and then repeat the pattern.

Dick's hands deftly unclasped her cloak, and it pooled around her feet. Just as it had so many times before.

Raven opened her eyes and glanced at the door. She couldn't sense anyone near it, or anywhere beyond it. She felt a small presence, somewhere far off in the manse, but she could tell simply by the aura that it wasn't Batman. Or Bruce. Or whoever the fuck he was.

"He's not here tonight," Dick told her, seeming to read her mind.

Raven looked back at him, ran her hands down his arms. "I still worry," she mumbled. "What would he do if he knew that you and I...?"

"Don't think about it," Dick told her, and pulled her into another kiss.

Raven let her hands roam up under his shirt, feeling the muscles in his naked back with eager hands. She felt up along his spine and at the edges where his body snaked to his waist. She let her fingers ghost over his ribcage, and when she had made it to his shoulder blades, Dick reached down and took the shirt off of him completely, tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

Raven bit her lip.

Dick's chest and arms and abs, and his pants slung low on his hips. She could see a hint of trimmed pubic hair peeking out at her from beneath the waistband. She breathed out a heavy sigh, drinking in the sight of him before lifting her eyes back up to his.

Her eyes glanced towards the door one last time before she let Dick reach behind her and start pulling the zipper of her clothes down. The black fabric slid off of her body leaving her in her stockings, bra, and panties. Nothing else. She stepped out of the puddle of discarded clothes around her feet, and followed Dick over to the bed.

He sat down, and Raven crawled up onto the mattress with him. She straddled him as he sat down, slowly grinding up against his lap. Beneath the waistband of his pants, Raven could feel him hardening.

As they kissed, Dick slid a single hand beneath his pants and started to stroke himself.

"Don't start without me," Raven whispered, only half joking.

"Sorry," Dick said with a small smile and an even smaller chuckle.

He pulled his hand back out of his pants and snapped her bra off. To the floor it felt. His hands immediately started kneading her breasts. His thumb slid over her nipples, hard from arousal and the night air she had flown through to get here. With his hands fondling her breasts, he dropped his mouth to her left breast, lips kissing the soft skin before his tongue started licking and lapping at her.

Raven's head tilted back and she moaned, softly, quietly. "That feels good," she whispered.

"I'm glad," Dick said. Raven could feel his smile pressing up against her skin. "I wanna make you feel good." A blush rushed up to her face as his voice vibrated into her body.

"You're doing a good job."

Dick lifted his head and smiled at her, before kissing her on the lips. As they kissed, Dick laid down on the bed, back flat against the blankets, Raven following him and laying down onto of him. His fingers hooked into her panties and wriggled them off of her.

Slowly, she moved up against him. Dick moaned a little. Beneath the fabric of his pants, Raven could feel his erection throbbing. As she slid up against it, barely enough to relieve the need that he now had, she felt a hand creep around her thigh. The fingers blindly searched for her opening, and Raven spread her legs wider and pushed herself back onto them, helping to guide them.

His fingers slid inside of her, pulling out before sliding back in again. Raven rocked back and forth on his fingers as he pumped in and out of her, and she saw that he yet again reached underneath his pants to stroke himself.

She didn't care this time.

Dick was ready for her. He was hard enough, and his nerves had calmed. He'd been worried about having her here, as he always was, but his confidence was back. He was ready to take her, or to have her take him. Or to just fall into the sheets and let the moans and gasps overtake him completely and just lose himself in the smell of her hair and the purple of her eyes.

He gave another thrust into her wetness, eliciting another moan from her, before pulling his fingers out.

Dick slid his pants down past his erection, pulling his cock out and laying it flat against his pelvis. Thick and throbbing, it lay in wait. Raven's fingers danced over the underside, and Dick's eyes closed. His desire grew as he patiently waited for her to take him inside of her.

Clawed hands pulled his pants completely off of him.

Demon.

The word echoed in his mind.

"Raven."

The word echoed in the silence between them.

"Richard," Raven responded, getting back on top of him.

Dick opened his eyes as Raven straddled him again. A groan escaped him as Raven ground up against him. She was wet, and her labia was soft against his cock. She tapered it between her and slid back and forth, rubbing her clit up against the swollen head. Her moans were so quiet and soft.

His hands came to rest on her hips, his fingers biting into her gray skin. His nails pricked her and it made her gasp, squeaking a bit. Dick smiled and chuckled at the sound. Raven opened her eyes to glare at him.

"What?" he asked as innocently as he could. "It was cute."

"Cute," she said with a scoff, and rolled her eyes.

She leaned down and kissed him. Dick's hips thrust upwards, but it only made his cock awkwardly shift to the crease between her thigh and labia. He moaned as he kissed her. Raven's hands gripped into the bedsheets. Dick took one hand off of her ass and positioned himself carefully between her legs.

Without warning, he plunged into her.

The surprised, gasping moan that Raven released was music to his ears. A wide grin spread across his face as he watched her eyes close and her body push back onto him, her muscles clenching around him.

Dick whimpered.

Raven moved slowly, wanting to feel every delicious inch of him. Moving slowly let her feel every single part of his body going into hers, every part of skin that was being brushed up against, and the tip of his cock as it hit her cervix.

Raven moaned as Dick whimpered.

A smile crossed her face as she heard him. She almost never heard him sound so helpless and vulnerable before. She quickened her pace, slightly, and his whimpers turned into pleas.

"Yes...Raven...more...yes...please...aw, fuck, yes..." he breathed.

He wrapped his arms around Raven's neck and pulled her down into a wet kiss, the mint of her lip balm tingling on his skin. Their tongues met and danced along their lips as Dick clung to her body, his hands pressed onto her back.

They crawled back farther onto the bed until they were in the middle.

Dick lay flat, his head on the pillow, his legs slightly spread. Raven laid on top of him, putting her legs on either side of his hips. Her breasts were pushed up as she pressed her body down onto his, and Dick had to admire her cleavage.

Maneuvering his cock with his hand, he speared himself back inside of her, listening to the light moan that poured from her lips.

"Fuck," Raven whispered.

Dick began pistoning in and out of her madly, his hands on her hips before grabbing her ass. Raven moaned into his neck before her tongue flicked out to lick his sensitive skin. That only made Dick thrust harder. Raven smiled as she thrust backwards, down onto him, and gave a playful nip at his collarbone.

Their eyes met in the darkness.

Raven's eyes occasionally glowed bright white, as she neared climax. When they returned to normal, a deep deep purple stared back at him. Her mouth was agape, moans and whimpers on her tongue. Dick bit his lip and smirked, loving the sight before him. His hands found their way back up to her shoulder blades, and he pulled her forward into another kiss.

"Fuck, I love you," Dick whispered into her ear.

He kissed her temple, as his breath slid over her skin. Raven shivered beneath his touch.

"I love you, too," she replied.

They both smiled, then resumed fucking. Soon, the bed beneath them was creaking, despite the bed frame supposedly being an old relic that was solid as stone. Neither of them cared. Raven pushed back onto him, even when he pulled out to thrust in again, wanting him deep. He buried himself to the hilt and stayed in her as she ground against him, her muscles clenching as hard as they could.

"I'm about to come," Dick panted. "Are you close?"

Raven nodded. "So close," she breathed.

Dick watched her grind against him, following the circular pattern of her hips, and feeling the contractions of her walls around him. With a wicked smile, he put his thumb between her labia, quickly finding her clit, and started stroking it with his thumb.

Raven moaned so loud it sounded like thunder in his bedroom.

Her eyes glowed bright white, illuminating the room around them both, and she came. She gripped Dick's wrist in her fist, pushing his thumb hard on her. He kept sliding his thumb over her clit, and Raven moaned and ground against him as a satisfied warmth rushed through her veins.

Just as she was coming back down from her high, Dick began pounding into her again.

Raven gasped and moan with each thrust. Dick tangled his fingers into her hair, kissing her collarbones, whispering sweet, dirty nothings into her ear.

He felt himself nearing orgasm, and with five more strokes, he climaxed. He came inside of her, stroking until he was emptied of his seed, and then let his legs fall flat down onto the mattress beneath them both.

Raven didn't roll off of him, yet.

She stayed on top of him, kissing him and fondling him and running her fingers through his hair. She smiled down at him, her nose nudging against his own.

Dick slid his thumb across her cheek, and vaguely he was aware that he'd been stroking her clit with it just minutes ago. A thought occurred to him. "I could eat you out, if you want," he offered, giving her a devilish grin.

Raven shook her head, no.

"That's all I can take, tonight," she sighed, and she rolled off of him.

The both shifted onto their sides so they could look at one another. They were quiet for a long time, their fingers intertwining and small talk passing between them. If asked, they wouldn't have been able to say what they'd talked about, but it all seemed so trivial.

Eventually, sleep was starting to weigh heavily on their eyelids.

"Are you staying the night?" Dick asked, silently hoping that she'd say yes and silently hoping she'd say no. He wanted her to sleep with him, to stay the night curled up in his bed, and wake up next to her in the morning, but at the same time he didn't want to get caught.

"Do you want me to?" Raven asked. Her lids drooped closed.

"Yes," Dick replied honestly. "You look tired-"

"I feel tired," Raven said, and shifted in the bed next to him. She spun, her back to his face, and Dick wrapped an arm around her waist, cuddling up next to her and spooning her.

"Best that you stay the night, then," Dick mumbled.

Raven was already gone.

Dick sighed dreamily and he felt himself slipping too, until darkness washed over him and he began his dream.

Morning came far too swiftly.

Dick mumbled something, awaking from his dream far too soon. It didn't matter; he still had time to sleep. All the time in the world, it felt like. His hands found Raven underneath the covers, her skin soft and warm, and he closed the space between them again. They had rolled apart from each other during the night, as was common.

He spooned her again, letting his morning erection brush up against her legs. Raven didn't say anything, didn't even give any sign that she was awake.

Dick didn't care. He only moved closer to her, closed his eyes, breathed in the scent of her hair laid against his pillow, and let the predawn turn into dawn.

All was soft and slow and steady.

And then his bedroom door opened.

Dick's eyes flung open and he bolted straight up in bed. Raven mumbled next to him, his sudden movements having jolted her awake. Dick was pale and staring towards the door. Raven could sense a mixture of fear and anxiety radiating from him.

She turned and saw Alfred standing in the doorway, hand still on the knob, his eyes slightly wide.

"My goodness," he said. Raven could hear that he had a thick British accent.

"Alfred," Dick said, and Raven could hear the relief in his voice. Still, he was on edge, worried, afraid. "I can explain this," he said, putting his hands up, like trying to prove that his hands weren't red.

Alfred shook his head. "No, no. Quite no need for that, Master Dick," he said, shaking his head. He sounded as calm as ever, and yet Dick was panicking. Raven reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little, and Raven had to bite back a scowl.

The door closed, and Alfred was gone, descending down the hall.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dick mumbled, throwing on some pajamas and then racing down the hallway.

Dick caught up with Alfred at the stairs.

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfie..." he said, giving him the biggest and brightest smiles he could muster within him. "Alfred, please...please...please...please just keep this a secret?" Dick asked, his smile turning desperate. He didn't even try to hide it. "Please don't tell Bruce. Please. He'll-"

"Now, Master Dick," Alfred said, holding a hand up to stop him. "I wouldn't even dream of it."

Dick's face broke into a huge, relieved grin. "Thank you," he sighed. "You're the best," he said. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Alfred nodded. "I know," he said, biting back a smirk, and descended the stairs.

Dick turned back around to head back to his room when Alfred called out to him. "Master Dick?" Alfred called. "Is Miss Raven planning on staying for breakfast?"

Before Dick could reply, Raven appeared behind him, materializing out of the shadows. "I think I would...I guess I could...yes..." Raven said. She was almost as uneasy as Dick was, but she sensed the relief from Dick and the calm from Alfred, and decided that it was alright to be near them.

"Well, I'll fix two plates of eggs and sausage, then," Alfred said, giving them both a small smile and turning away.

Raven heard him mutter under his breath: "Really, between Batman and her, I don't know which one is darker..."

Dick looked back at Raven. She had her cloak on, her hood pulled up over her face, concealing her eyes in shadow. But, beneath that, Dick saw that she wore pajamas. His pajamas.

She wore her leotard, as normal, but without a bra or without it zipped up fully. Over that was a pair of his sleeping pants.

"You're serious...about having breakfast...?" Dick asked her.

Raven nodded slowly, still thinking it over. Batman, Bruce, wasn't here, so there wasn't any need to worry. She would sense if he was near, anyway. He had a very strong, dark aura about him, and Raven could feel him coming from nearly a mile away. She was the only person he couldn't sneak up on...maybe that was why he didn't like her...

Besides, this...Alfred...seemed willing to keep Dick's secret and not throw her out of the place. Maybe he didn't share Batman's mistrust and paranoia about her, or maybe he just wanted Dick to be with her cause he smiled a bit more, or maybe because he just made too much breakfast and wanting a new conversational partner. Whatever it was, Raven was willing to stay to find out.

So she and Dick walked into the dining room with Alfred, and ate their breakfast together.


	32. Fighters

It was sometime late at night, when the moon seemed dim and the uneasy feeling had shifted from your heart to your gut. Their blood was dried on their knuckles, and around their lips. Nightwing’s nose dripped blood, a thin but steady trickle that made his lips taste like old copper. Raven brushed the blood from his lip, letting her her thumb drag across her with a lick of her lips.

Their bruises had darkened, and they both fell against the brick walls with a thud. Their backs ached, but Nightwing managed to pull Raven into him, wrapping his arms around her and Raven resting her head against his neck, still dark from an attempted strangling.

This was who they were. They weren’t average people, not even the normal Dick Grayson was average. He’d never been. Not since he’d first flown all those years ago, flying high across the safety net he’d trained with and then through city streets with grappling hooks. And then with Raven, each time her dark magic wrapped around them both and he took off with her, literally or metaphorically.

Nightwing put a gloved hand to Raven’s chest, letting his thumb stroke her breast through the black fabric, before pressing it hard against her and feeling her heartbeat. It thudded heavily but steadily. Not too fast, not too slow. He sighed, but it wasn’t a sigh of relief. More like anticipation; more like memory. 

Raven put her hand on his cheek, making him look her in her eyes. He knew that look; he’d seen it so many times. It was the look she gave him before her mind and body were about to retire, and she could no longer feel nor think. Nightwing secured his arms around her, right before her legs gave out. He didn’t want her to fall, but he knew he was about to fall with her. 

He dragged them both into the alleyway, their bruised bodies limping, and the irritation from their skin brushing up against each other causing some of the scabs to pick free. Fresh red welled up on Raven’s knuckles. She fell against the wall, sliding down until she sat on the cold cement. Nightwing fell with her.

He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles, smearing the blood across his lips. He licked his lips, the coppery taste blooming on his tongue. Raven leaned heavily up against him, putting all her weight on him. She was exhausted, and he sensed her about to slip into sleep. 

Nightwing pulled Raven onto his lap and secured his legs around her. She cuddled up into his chest, her ear resting against his heart, her legs overlapping his.

“Just rest,” he told her.

Raven closed her eyes and she was gone. Her breathing was steady, her eyelids didn’t even flutter. She was completely out of it. Dick watched the top of her head; dark purple hair laced with dirt and blood, tangled and snapped at the edges. It wasn’t glamorous, and it wasn’t heroic. It was mess and pain. He pulled her in tighter, resting her forehead up against her.

“I love you, Raven,” he told her, and let the exhaustion overtake him.

Tonight, they weren’t lovers, they weren’t heroes. They were fighters.


	33. Night

It was well after midnight when Nightwing made his way to her room. 

Raven had waited all night for him, and now she had fallen asleep. Her cloak was thrown over her body like and blanket, and the numerous candles she had lit had all died down into nothing more than a dim flicker.

As Nightwing came closer, she stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open as Nightwing sat down on the edge of her bed. “I’ve been waiting for you,” she mumbled. She turned around on the bed to look at him. 

Nightwing pulled his mask off, undid the padding and armoring on his shoulders, and became Richard once more. 

“I can see that,” he whispered, just as he pulled of the torso of his costume. Raven’s eyes lazily drifted over his body. It shone in the faint candlelight, catching the definition just enough. 

Her hand reached out, and Richard caught it in his. “I want to feel you,” Raven whispered. Dick gave her a sly smile, and moved closer to her on the bed. Guiding her hand, he let her fingertips glide down his body, feeling the muscle and skin on his body. Raven became more and more awake as she felt him up. 

Wetness pooled between her legs, and when she shifted her legs just a bit, she could feel the slickness on her thighs. 

He leaned down to kiss her, and she closed her eyes. His lips were soft, his tongue gently prodding at her teeth, his touch slight but electric. As he kissed her, he felt his erection growing in his pants. One hand reached down to rub himself there, before Raven took it and placed it on her breast. He kneaded it slowly, pinching the nipple before stroking it with his thumb. 

A moan escaped Raven’s lips and filled his mouth. It only made him hungry for more. 

Dick kicked off his boots, and started to inch out of his uniform pants, little by little, before dark magic seized the waistband and pulled it off of him. The thin, loose fabric of his underwear did nothing to conceal his hardened cock, and the gray boxers were pitched in a tent. Raven’s hand lightly caressed him through the fabric, and a small drop of liquid stained the front. 

Raven ran her thumb over the wet spot, and felt more precum flow out at her touch. Dick kissed her harder, his hands locking around her shoulders and pulling her into him, pressing her body against his. 

From her lips, Dick moved to her cheek, and then down her neck. Raven tilted her head back and moaned. He licked and sucked and kissed at her neck, tasting the skin and salt. Raven gasped as he licked her neck again, his tongue flicking across her like when he gave her cunnilingus. He kissed her before sucking on her skin again.

Raven could only gasp and moan, writhe underneath his touch and let her hands roam over his body. She slowly stroked his cock, letting the wetness build up on the fabric. Dick started thrusting into her hand, unable to stop himself. Not that he wanted to, or tried to.

“Raven,” he moaned against her neck. 

His hand cupped her breast, kneading the soft, supple skin, and his thumb rolled over her nipple. He dropped his mouth down to suck at her nipple, his tongue flicking across it, making Raven tilt her head back and moan out his name. He gave her nipple one last suck, leaving a pale hickey on her body, before kissing her on her lips.

His cock throbbed, painfully hard. He needed to be inside of her; the thought was driving him mad, and every second he spent caged in his boxers was agony. His hand shot down to his cock, stroking himself as he sucked and kissed Raven. He could feel the small veins pushing up against his palm, and a droplet of precum had already formed on his tip. It throbbed and jumped in his hand as he slid his skin up and down his shaft.

Raven moaned. “Dick,” she rasped.

Dick’s hand moved to her throat, where he pressed the pads of his fingers gently into the sides of her throat. His thumb slid up and down the column of her neck, tracing her pulse. Raven moaned again. She clasped his wrist in her fist, and Dick prepared to stop and pull away. But Raven didn’t pull his hand away; only cursed softly.

“Spread your legs,” Dick told her, and she happily complied. 

Dick pulled the waistband of his boxers down, his erection springing free and jutting into the air. The elastic snapped up against his balls, making him grunt and flinch, but a single lick from Raven and all the pain melted into ecstasy. Her tongue licked at his neck, lapping at his skin, the flat of her tongue pressed hard against him and desperate for a taste of him. 

He leaned forward, and Raven leaned back. The head of his cock was teasing up against her entrance. He could feel the wet heat on the tip of the head, pouring from her like the heat of summer. His cock jumped, skimming up against the rest of her labia. 

Raven fell flat against the bed, her head resting on her pillow, her back pressed into the crisp sheets. Richard put his full weight on top of her, one hand clutching at her thigh and spreading it wider, the other Raven held onto. 

She took his fingers in her mouth, sucking his middle finger and rolling her tongue around the tip. She touched the nail gently, then sucked the whole finger harder. She took his finger deeper, until her lips kissed the knuckle. 

Dick whimpered. Precum dripped onto Raven’s labia, making her even wetter.

“I can’t take it…” he groaned.

Raven spread her legs as wide as she could, and with one quick thrust, she was completely filled. Dick buried himself to the hilt in her, and Raven clenched her muscles around him. In their current position, the sensation of being penetrated felt wonderful to her, the angle just right to hit her G-spot and all of the other sensitive little areas that she loved to have stroked.

The next thrust was hard enough to make her gasp. 

Dick smiled as she gasped. Raven kissed his fingertips when he pulled out, slowly, teasingly, and then pounded back into her. She gasped again, her eyes fluttering closed. He wanted her to keep making that sound; he pounded into her as hard as he could, his hips smacking against her thighs, Raven moaning and gasping with each smack. 

“Dick!” she cried out.

That earned her the hardest thrust yet. She gasped, her back arching, her lids hooding her eyes, her toes pointed. 

“You like that, don’t you?” he whispered in her ear. Raven gave a breathless nod.

His lips ghosted over her face, and his tongue flicked out to lick her lips. He kissed her chin, slid his tongue along her jawline, and then pounded into her again. Raven’s cries became louder, increasing in frequency. Dick didn’t stop or let up. One arm was gripping at her short purple hair while the other bit into her hip. Raven’s hips thrust along with his, rising and falling erratically. She called his name again and again, unable to do anything else but call out to him like a prayer.

Tears formed in her eyes as he hit the perfect angle. 

Dick felt the familiar ache in his balls that signaled he was about to cum. He pounded into her harder and faster, not caring that he was coming so quickly. He wanted that release. He needed to come; his mind was fixated on that one thought. It consumed him more than anything else. 

His cock thickened and jump, his balls ached, his muscles clenched. He closed his eyes and called out her name as he came. His seed came rushing out of him in hot, fast spurts, filling Raven’s body. Raven felt the warmth spreading through her, and she was aroused by it. Her muscles clenched and pulsed around him as he shot into her, giving her all he had to offer. 

His hips slowed, but he still pumped in and out of her, getting the last of his cum out of him. His entire body shuddered and shook, his muscles relaxing into a fluid state and the intensity still sending shock waves through his body. 

He stayed inside her; her body was so soft and warm and welcoming. Her wetness enveloped him, and the way her eyes fluttered with every thrust made him want to stay in her forever. Dick reached down to give his balls a slight squeeze, then slid out of her. 

Without wasting time, he dropped his mouth down to her cunt, sticking his tongue in her labia and licking her up. Raven’s entire body seized up, and Dick wrapped his arms around her thighs, keeping her legs spread. He slid his tongue up to her clit, where he focused. He pressed his tongue hard against her clit, moving it this ways and that, lapping at it. 

Raven’s body jerked and shuddered like she was being exorcised. She would have howled if they were all alone, but she knew well enough to know that their walls were not soundproof. She clutched at her pillow, clawed at her sheets; her back arched and her thighs squeezed and released around Dick’s head as she got closer to orgasm. Still, he held fast to her, gripping her with all his strength as he pushed her closer to her climax. He teased her with his tongue, wanting her orgasm to be completely shattering. 

She panted and moaned, putting a hand to her mouth to keep from calling out, but she couldn’t stop the hisses and moans and mewls that escaped from her throat. She just couldn’t contain it all. She wanted to scream, she wanted to sing, she wanted the walls to close in around them and to cover them both with darkness and softness. 

“Keep going,” she hissed, putting a hand on Dick’s head, her fingers lacing into his jet black hair. “I’m almost there.”

Emboldened by her cries, Dick sucked harder at her clit before flicking his tongue quickly over it again and again and again. He felt her back arch, heard her delirious moans echoing all through the room as she began to slip from the here and now and approach her climax. She was almost there. He was going to take her there and then keep her there for as long as he could, and she was going to love every single moment of it, with all her senses. 

“Oh, oh, oh, keep going,” she rasped.

“Mmm,” Dick moaned in response.

When Raven reached her climax, her toes curled, her back arched, and a deep, throaty moan filled the entire room, reverberating off the walls. Her fingers tightened in his hair, her toes pushing against the muscles of his back. With her in climax, Dick put all of his attention on her clit, now bobbing his head along with flicking his tongue over her. Her body writhed as he drew out her orgasm.

Raven’s legs were trembling and her hips were spasming. Finally, when she could take no more, she tried to squirm away from him. 

Dick tightened his grip around Raven’s legs, holding her in place. He wouldn’t let her get away, not so easily. He pulled her back closer to him, kissing and sucking on her clitoris. Raven’s moans had turned from deep and pleasurable to raspy and whimpering. “Dick, dick,” he heard he repeating, the name quick on her tongue.

A minute passed. And then two.

Raven calmed, her body stilling and her breath returning to normal. She panted a few times before taking deep breaths. She put her hand back on top of Dick’s head, petting his hair and combing her fingers through it. Dick still ran his tongue up and down her labia, and Raven’s eyes closed as she felt the sweet sensation. 

His wet tongue traveled up and down the length of her slit, from the wetness of her entrance to the hood of her clit, and back down again. Eventually his tongue traveled from her vagina to her vulva, and then up her stomach.

He pressed butterfly kisses to her stomach, his breath warm on her skin and his lips soft and soothing. Raven sighed again, a contented smile passing over her face. Dick made his way to her breasts, where he stayed, kissing her hard nipples and curling his tongue around them. His hot breath slid over the wetness of his former kisses, and he sucked gently at her nipples. 

Raven’s hand made its way to his shoulder, where she slid her thumb up and down a long his shoulder blade. She could feel the muscles moving underneath the skin as he shifted his arm. Her hand moved from his shoulder to his bicep, where she gave a squeeze. He flexed again, obviously showing off. He looked up at her, a cocky smile on his face. 

Raven didn’t say anything. There wasn’t much she could say after an orgasm like that. So she just smiled, putting all sarcasm aside, and laid her head back on the pillow. 

Dick crawled on top of her, his arms right next to her shoulders and his knees on either sides of her hips. His cock, now soft, hung down between them. Dick pressed his forehead against hers, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, which she returned. Raven could taste herself on his lips; she ran her tongue along his teeth before sucking slightly at his bottom lip.

“I hate to ruin the mood,” Dick breathed, “but I need water.”

He crawled off the bed, making his way to the dresser. A bottle of water sat on the desk, like it almost always did, and he swigged it down. Sitting down next to Raven, he offered some to her. She drank deep.

“You’ll stay the night, right?” Raven asked him. “Last time you snuck back into your room to go over case files. I didn’t like waking up alone…not after falling asleep next to you.”

Dick tried his best to give her a reassuring smile. “I will if you will,” Dick said.

Raven’s brows scrunched. “Dick…”

He sighed. “I promise,” he said, taking her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles and then the top of her hand. “Raven,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap, “I promise you I’ll stay the whole night. I’m sorry for last time.”

“Don’t hurt me like last time,” she said.

“I won’t,” he promised.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Erotic Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891987) by [theyarnspinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyarnspinner/pseuds/theyarnspinner)




End file.
